Courting Love
by SantanaSnix
Summary: Santana and Rachel have been together since freshman year at McKinley High. This story is set four years later when they are in college. Santana is a badass who got a scholarship to UCLA to play on the men's basketball team. Rachel also got a scholarship and also goes to UCLA. This story will contain SMUT.. Bad Summary sorry...Warning this is a Santana...GP story...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am back with a new kind of story…Hoping to make it a multi-chapter if I get enough good reviews and reads out of it. A new friend of mine hit me up on a PM one day last week asking if I would be interested in writing a story such as this. I have to admit it was a challenge because I am not used to writing Pezberry quite like this. However, I never back down from a challenge. So to the anonymous person that gave me this prompt, I thank you for challenging my writing and I hope I did it justice.

I hope that you all like it.

_**Chapter One**_

She can't pinpoint what she loves most about the fully naked gorgeous woman that has been her girlfriend for the past four years. She is sleeping peacefully as the slightly smaller girl looks her over and thinks back.

They realized they loved each other in the Winter of Freshman year at McKinley. The little diva who loved to sing in love with the raven haired beauty who was the captain of the boys' basketball team. That's right…the boy's team.

Love at first sight…maybe. More like something hit them both upside the head and as they were coming to, the stars in turn leading them to each other. They have been together ever since. One obtaining a scholarship to none other than the prestigious UCLA while the other earning a rare scholarship at the same school to play on the men's basketball team. The taller beauty officially became a UCLA Bruin just this last fall.

It is that alone that could be the single most thrilling thing that she loves about the love of her life that is on full display to her as she is nakedly splayed out on their king sized bed. She loves a badass and the girl lying next to her is definitely that. Everything about the taller girl screams that out. She is the best girlfriend Rachel could ever ask for. She is the girl that all the guys want to hang around and call their bro. She is not a girly girl…oh no, Santana is anything but that. She is happy with her basketball shorts that hang just below her knees, her tight white wife beater tanks that leave her full breasts to no one's imagination, and her Nike or Adidas' high tops that adorn her feet. Her favorite thing about her girl's ensemble might just be the flat caps that she wears while her hair flows down along the sides of it, or the tiny white gauges in her ears that peak out from under her cap. It's enough to get the smaller girl wet anytime.

She's aroused just thinking about the girl next to her. She pushes the raven locks that are on her forehead away to reveal the stunning face that was hidden behind them. She moves closer to her body and melds up against the side of it. She knows Santana loves to be woken up this way. Rachel takes her fingers and intricately slides them up and down the tanned skin laying just below her. She draws goose bumps at every light touch. Her fingers trail lower as Rachel stares at the pursed lips of her love. Her fingers trace down a toned stomach wielding at least a 6 pack from all of the rigorous training, down to strong toned thighs. Her fingers come back up slowly through the inner thighs of the girl, coming to her hips to trace small circles but careful not to touch her most sensitive area between there.

Rachel can feel her own wetness starting to pool in between her legs as she takes in the sight before her. She moves to straddle the girl carefully and slowly just below her hips. She leans down bracing herself on her arms and hovers her lips over the taller girls. She sticks out her tongue and wets her own before swiping it across the bottom lip of her love, and then the top, stirring the other girl awake. Both sets of eyes find each other's and both notice that pupils are already blown. They hungrily stare at each other. Santana moves her hands to cup around Rachel's neck and surges forward to take her in a blinding kiss. Their tongues lick every bit of the insides of each other's mouth tasting the familiar flavor of each other. They pull apart for air and that's when Rachel begins her dance of Santana's unique and intoxicating body. She starts at her jawline, peppering kisses along it, then moving up to her ears to take them in her mouth with a rough suck of each. She looks into Santana's eyes…nothing but love for the smaller girl.

She continues downward to place small kisses and light nips along Santana's collarbone, stopping only to place a small kiss on the tattoo that rest there bearing her name in cursive letters placed in between a red heart. She continues on with her ministrations continuing down the valley of the other woman's breasts licking the flesh there. She moves her head to the right and takes a hardened peak into her mouth. She hears the strangled moan escape Santana's lips. She smiles around the nipple and then bites at it and then soothes it with a soft suck and swipe of her tongue. She does the same with the left, paying it the same attention before moving on. She takes notice of the arms that have now moved to wrap around her waist as best they can. The other tattoo the girl wields now at eye level. This maybe her favorite thing about her girlfriend. It's a half sleeve tattoo with many intricate designs that ascends to also cover a small portion of her perfect chest. Rachel loves the girl's ink.

She snaps out of her musings to get to the place she wants to be most. The place that will have the taller girl right where she wants her. She's almost there and Santana knows it. She is arching up her hips to relieve the painful pleasure that Rachel has built up in her. Rachel disconnects her legs from Santana's hips and opens the girl legs up and settles in between them. What she sees now, just has to be the most beautiful part of the love of her life. A fully erect 8 ½ inch thick cock graces the area between Santana's legs. A part of her she never thought Rachel would accept…but she did…with open legs...an open mouth and an open heart.

Santana looks down just as Rachel swipes her tongue across the bulbous mushroom head and gets her first taste of the sweet tangy taste of pre-cum that can only be described as purely Santana. Her mouth craves the taste of her. She licks up every drop making sure that none of it goes to waste. Santana's hands move to bring Rachel's hair into a makeshift ponytail as she grips it tightly while Rachel takes the thick head into her hot and waiting mouth. She swirls her tongue around it, then sucks it fiercely bobbing her head up and down the full length of Santana's veiny shaft. Rachel uses one hand to pump the thick muscle as it moves in and out of her mouth while her other hand grips and teases the cum filled balls that dangle helplessly between the taller girl's legs. Rachel's mouth slides up and down the enormous shaft as Santana thrusts it inside of her fully, careful not to hurt her.

"Fuck Rachel, I'm going to cum. Right there…fuck yeah."

"Cum in my mouth Santana…I want all of you."

It's enough to send Santana over the edge screaming Rachel's name as thick, hot ropes of white cum spurt into her girlfriend's mouth and trickle down her throat. She swallows every drop then looks up with a big smile. Rachel moves all the way up Santana's body and takes her into a kiss, letting the taller girl taste her essence that had just previously coated the insides of her mouth. Rachel was so lost in the kiss that she did not realize the stronger girl had flipped them over. The kiss was broken with a gasp as Santana's hardened member pressed against Rachel's now hypersensitive clit. Santana's fingers move down her girlfriends arching body to her folds. She is so wet and remnants of her cum are leaking onto her thighs.

"Oh God...S...S...Santana please…inside…now baby."

Santana might be the biggest badass at UCLA but she loves when her girl calls her baby.

Santana lines up her cock with Rachel's waiting entrance and slams it hilt deep into the convulsing channel.

"Fuck Rachel…so tight…"

She waits a few moments so Rachel can get use to being filled. They have sex regularly but Rachel is still always so tight and needs to adjust to Santana's girth. After the moments pass Santana begins to thrust her member in and out of Rachel. Slow at first then picking up pace as Rachel pants for her to go faster and harder. The sound of Santana's balls slapping against Rachel's ass gets Santana's juice flowing again as she moves without abandon into her loving girlfriend. She loves the girl she's marvelously slamming into, with all of her heart. She might be the biggest badass to roam the planet but she knows what she's got right in front of her.

She feels Rachel's walls starting to clench around her cock. She hears the familiar groans and gasps as Rachel is coming closer to her climax. Santana can feel her member pulsing and her balls tightening as she pumps in and out of Rachel's wet pussy. It's almost too much to bare sometimes. The heat that they have between them almost smolders their skin at times. One of Rachel's hands fly up to grip tightly on the headboard as the other finds one of Santana's hands to grip on to it tightly. Santana knows she is really close now. Rachel's legs move to wrap around Santana's waist to bring them even more closely together. Santana's free hand is holding tightly to Rachel's waist as she works up to her own climax.

"Santana…I'm going to cu…cum."

"Come on baby…just let go, I gots you."

Rachel lets go, squeezing the life out of Santana's cock as she comes hard, screaming Santana's name as loud as she can. It's the intensity and the pulsing of Rachel's walls that has Santana spilling over as well. Pumping thick ropes of cum into her girlfriend's tight channel. The feel of Santana's cum going through her, sends Rachel into another earthshattering orgasm. Santana strokes her girlfriend down from her high slowly. She knows that she is all too sensitive after having Santana inside of her. When she knows that she is ready she pulls out of her, watching as Rachel winces at the loss of fullness within her.

Santana rolls off of her and settles to the side as she watches Rachel's pussy continue to pulse and their shared cum continue to spill out of the tight walls. She moves down slowly between Rachel's legs and begins to lap up the wetness, careful not to touch Rachel's clit. It is way too soon for that. She swipes her tongue up and down her folds to take in all of the wetness, licking her clean. When she finishes she places a soft kiss on the still sensitive nub, making Rachel cry out. Santana moves her body back up settling again on the side of her girlfriend holding her close to her…protectively. Rachel holds her close as well tracing the designs of the tattoo on her arm and whispers softly to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Maybe that's the part that she loves the most about her badass girlfriend. Sure she may be a bro to everyone else but she is the protector in this relationship.

She found out just how much of a protector Santana was when she fell really ill this afternoon. She has been chasing something for a couple of days now, but today proved to be the worse. Santana had to call the school much under the reluctance of Rachel and tell them she was unable to attend…There goes her perfect attendance. For the past few days she has been unable to hold any food into her already skinny frame. Santana holds her hair back and rubs her stomach as she releases the contents left in her stomach. She has felt off for a couple of days now, not too sure what's she might be coming down with. Must be something she ate. Santana grabs a cool washcloth and dabs it on her forehead and then hooks an arm under Rachel thighs and one to support her back as she picks her up to bring her to their bed and deposit her lightly in the middle of it.

Santana wants to stay home with her today, but Rachel protests. Santana has already missed two days to be with her and she has a game tonight and missing a third day would bench her. Rachel won't have that. Santana compromises and tells Rachel she needs to see a doctor. Rachel pouts…she can't stand doctors. Santana kisses the pout away and then makes the call for her. It's an hour later when Santana is kissing her love and leaving for school in her basketball jersey, adidas high tops, and high ponytail. How could she not love her…she is everything she has ever wanted….scratch that…needed.

Rachel makes her way to the doctor…Santana's orders. She waits in the lobby for all of 10 minutes before making her way to the little white room with the table. She is told to sit as the female doctor does an examination complete with a urine sample and a couple blood tests. Within an hour she is sent on her way with her news. She's happy it's not the flu or anything like that. Santana called about 10 minutes ago and Rachel explained that she was fine and that the doctor had given her something to take and that she would see her at the game tonight. Santana tried to protest but Rachel won. She told Santana she has never missed a game yet and she doesn't intend to. She also told her of the follow-up appointment that the doctor had made for her as well.

Later that night Santana called again letting her know that she was in the gym and that she saved a front row spot for her best girl. Rachel went on to remark that she better be her only girl which made them both laugh. Rachel quickly got dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans a baby blue top and a pair of blue heels. She left her hair down but accented it with a blue headband. She grabbed the sign that she had made to cheer on Santana and headed out of the door.

It was 20 minutes later that found her sitting floor level waiting on her girlfriend to be announced onto the court. When she was she cheered loudly for her. Earning the signature smirk that she is most known for. Santana fist pumps as the crowd goes wild for her and earns high fives and ass slaps from her teammates.

Midway through the game Santana hits her fifth three pointer of the night, she looks over at Rachel and points, mouthing a "for you" before jogging to the opposite side of the court. The bruins are up 20 points in the half when Rachel sees the guy operating the big screen that gives images of the crowd. She talks him into putting her up there so she can give Santana a message. He happily obliges. The announcer gets the crowd and Santana's attention to look up at the big screen as Rachel holds up her sign that simply says.

"I'm Pregnant."

The crowd goes wild and it's the first time they see Santana shed a real tear and lose her badassness for a moment. She runs to her girlfriend with open arms as she peppers kisses all over her face. She then leans down to the so new and now growing life in her loves belly and kisses it as well. The crowd oohs and aahs, and it's moments like this that she is glad she was able to impress the diva so many years ago.

_**Author Notes…**_

_**Well there you have it…Hope you all liked it…**_

_**Multi Chapter or One Shot…**_

_**Thanks again to my new friend that gave me the prompt…I was nervous at first but I like the way this chapter came together.**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. Chapter 2

My baby girl is pregnant. Oh my God Rachel is having my baby. I could barely concentrate on the rest of the game. I mean hell yah I totes made my shots, but I couldn't wait to get off the court again and hold her in my arms. I can see her at the corner of my eyes, she's so happy. Fuck I am beyond ready for this. I am in love with my baby and now my newly forming bambino. I take care of my girl in every way she needs me. She's special you know, one of those diamonds in the rough or something cool like that. She totally understands me and doesn't judge me. She has stood by me through the rough and the good. I totally can see myself putting the ring on her tiny little finger someday. Man looking at the smile on her stunning face makes me think back to when I first saw her.

She was walking down the hallway going to her Music class. She had on one of those argyle jumper things. Shit if I know what they are actually called. I had seen her a few times since school started but I was starting to notice her even more lately. I was walking with my main Bros, Puck and Finn and my girls Brit and Q.

"Hey manhands, were they having a sale at Babies R Us."

She wore a smile…fake but still kept it in place. Tough chic. I admire that. Hey and to tell the truth her hands look nothing but feminine. They are tiny and soft looking as she clutches her books near her chest.

"Hey Q, shut the fuck up, you're a real bitch you know."

The small girl looked up at me, hurt obviously there but then a real smile. Yeah I wanted to see more of that. I left my friends and walked up to her.

"Hey Lopez, you going to tap that, cuz if not."

"Just fucking go Finn, I want to talk to this pretty lady."

She smiles at me again. Her name is Rachel. Pretty name. Oh yeah I can see me with a girl like her. She's tiny one of those fun sized kinds of girls. She's a singer, one of the Glee kids. I told her I played basketball on the boy's team. She giggled. Hmmm I could get used to that sound. I told her she was beautiful because yeah she is. She said there was no way that she could attract the attention of someone as stunning as myself. Hell I don't know what she was calling stunning. Fuck I was wearing my basketball jersey because it is a game day and I was sweaty as shit from practicing in the gym. Girl must not have high standards. She took offense to that comment. I apologized, because yeah I'm not a total dick. I walked her to her next class, and asked if I could have her number. I got it…fuck yeah Lopez gots game.

I called her up a couple hours after school and told her I wanted to see her in the stands at my game tonight. She told me she would be there. She's cute in her skinny jeans and McKinley high sweatshirt. I look up at and smile. She smiles back a me.

"You up on all of that Lopez."

"Sam calm your shit and get your head back in the damn game."

"Lopez got it for the Glee girl."

They tease, whatever. I keep my mind on the game and fuck yeah I am the high scorer of the night. I can hit three pointers with my eyes closed.

The game ends and I walk up to her. I swing my arm around her and thank her for coming. I walk her out to her car because hell ya I am a gentleman, gentlelady...whatever. I ask if I can take her on a proper date…she giggles again and I ask to kiss her cheek. She says yes and I do. I open her car door for her and watch her drive away. I'm fucking smiling.

We spend the next week stealing glances and I walk her to her classes and steal kisses on her cheek. People look at us. I don't care. They are just jealous because she is so beautiful. Friday night I take her on a proper date. I pick her up at 7pm of course with flowers and chocolates in hand. I know how to court the ladies. This one's different though. She's not one of those I just want to bang and run from in the morning. She could just be one of those girls that I want to see when the light hits her face when the curtains open. Fuck Lopez what's getting into you…it's your first date.

She's vegan, so Breadstix was a good choice. I open the door for her and pull out her chair. I don't order for her though because yeah woman can make their own choices. They like to do shit like that for themselves. My parents taught me the goods. She was quiet, not like at the school. Shy and reserved but still beautiful. I broke the ice asking questions about her which she answered. She asked questions about me which I in turn gave her an answer. I told her of "not so little Santana". She wasn't even freaked out about it. Wow this girl's pretty cool. I told her I want to take her out again. She said no, the next one is on her. We had our official first kiss tonight. Her lips are soft. She pulled me into her, I know she felt my hardening member pressing up against her. She smirked in the kiss and pulled away.

We went out a few more times before I asked her to officially become my girlfriend. She said yes but explained to me that she was a virgin. I told her I admired her. I told her the truth about me. I was popular with the ladies. She didn't shy away from me. She said she wouldn't expect anything less from someone as hot as me.

We dated three months before she told me she was ready. The making out was to die for but the night she told me she wanted to go all the way was some serious shit for me. It's our official anniversary. I wanted to make it special for her. I mean she's my baby. I have some serious feelings for her. I haven't had those for anyone else. I mean sure I've had some hardcore nice fucks, but I don't want to fuck her. I want to show her that I might just be in love with her. Hey I am a fucking badass but this feelings shit is scary.

I took her to dinner. Then took her for a walk on the beach. She's got on one of those halter dresses on…red too. I don't remember telling her my favorite color. We walk under this bridge and I lay out a blanket. She sits down and then holds her hands out for me. She is sinking down into a laying position. I am lowering myself on top of her. I know she can fill my bulge against the lower part of her abdomen. I can tell she is scared. I brace myself on my elbows and lower my face to kiss her lips. I want to kiss her worry away. I want her to trust me. To trust that I will never hurt her. One of her hands moves up to take my cap off of my head and take out my ponytail. My hair falls in a curtain around her face. She's already moaning and trying to take my white tank top off. I move to straddle her hips and help her out. She is tugging at the waist band of my red basketball shorts. She slips her small hands inside and yep I'm at full attention. She pushes my shorts down along with my boxers. She looks down wide-eyed. She gasps when I press in to her stomach as I move to unbutton her dress. She pushes me off of her with a smile and them releases the thin fabric from her tanned body. She is clad in only a pair of white bikini underwear. No bra, I love these halters dresses on girls.

Her tits are small but nice. I take them both in my hands and she moans and gasps when I squeeze carefully on them. I take her nipples and rub them to harden peaks with my thumb and forefinger. I flick them lightly with my fingers and then blow cool air on them. This action, again makes her gasp and arch up into me. I hold her hips down, I don't want her to get too worked up yet.

I won't rush this for her. I want to make her first time special...no…to make her feel special. Now I know that don't sound like no badass talking, but I can be gentle to. She arches her hips into mine. I lean up onto my knees and look for any protest before I hook my fingers in the waistband of her bikini. She nods and then throws her head back. Her pupils are dilated and her brown hair is tousled and strung out on the blanket. Such naked beauty before me. Perfectly shaven and smooth, first one of those I have ever seen. I like this.

She sits up and puts her tiny hands around my cock and starts moving them up and down my length.

"You're s…so big."

I like when girls tell me that. But Rachel's different…she's does something to me to me. I think I might be able to tell her that I love her, and mean it.

She's moving faster up and down and I know if she don't stop, I'm going to blow my shit. I take my hands and place then gently around hers and stop her.

"Not now baby, tonight's bout you."

She smiles and I gently lay her back down on the blanket. I spread her legs and she gets this worried look.

"Baby I'll be gentle with you. You wanna stop, I will stop okay."

She nods and pulls me in for a kiss. Her tongue licks my bottom lip and I let her in. I break the kiss to show her how much more special I can make her feel. I kiss along her jaw line, up to her earlobe and suck on it lightly than nip at it causing a guttural moan to escape her pursed lips. I continue down nipping along her neck and finding her pulse point. She allows me to mark her. Fucking sexy as hell. She pants out my name loudly and buck her hips when I bite down hard on her pulse point. I suck it harshly than sooth it with a couple licks from my tongue. I continue on placing nips and kisses down her sternum, then over her stiff peaks taking each one in my mouth and sucking hard then releasing them with an audible POP.

She arching up and bucking wildly as I reach her abdomen and then her naval. I swirl my tongue inside of it and then move to nip her hips. I take my hands and hold her down.

"Calm down baby girl, I got you. I'll take care of you."

Her head is thrown back and she is fisting the blanket as hard as she can. Her knees are in the air as the flat of her feet are against the blanket. I push them apart further so that my face can hover just above her visibly dripping pussy.

I take one of my arms and lay it across her stomach to brace her and then bring my free hand down to spread her open for me.

"Fuck Santana."

"Baby girl you so beautiful and wet. Can I have a taste?"

"Y...Yes...aahh."

I lower down…Hmm I love the smell of her. Her pussy lip are soaked. I flatten my tongue and take my first swipe at her. She moans out my name. I know my cock is leaking some serious pre-cum by the sounds of that. I swipe again. Fuck I could taste her cum all day. Sweet and tangy. I look up at her before moving forward with licking her clean and sucking on her now swollen pussy lips. Her head is thrown back, her mouth is open. Her hands are still fisting the blanket tightly.

"Baby girl, look at me."

She licks her lips and then moves her head forward so she can look in my eyes. Her doe eyes are beautiful and intoxicating. I could get drunk just looking at them. I move my arm from around her hips and take one of her hands, prying it away from the blanket. I tangle our fingers together tightly before I lick her clit, once, then twice, then a third time. She is wriggling and moaning and gasping, trying to catch her breath.

"S…s…Santana…inside, please."

I move my fingers that were spreading her open and I move to dip them in her dripping center. She is shaking her head vigorously.

"No Santana…I want you baby, your cock in...side…my…pussy."

She grips my hand tighter as she pants out her request. I move my fingers away and nod at her. I grab a condom out of the wallet in my basketball shorts, peel the wrapper and put it on. Then I move to hover back over her. I brace myself on one arm as I move the tip of my swollen cock along her pussy lips, coating it with the juices that are seeping out of her. When I feel like I have lubricated myself enough for her, I move up her body and take her in a heated kiss.

"This is going to hurt baby girl. I'm not going to lie to you, but then I will make you feel real good okay."

I take her thighs and guide them to wrap around my waist. I line my lubricated cock into her waiting channel and start to push in slowly. She is gasping, losing her breath. I have barely got the head in and she is already in pain from the stretch. I wait for her to adjust, she nods again and I push my full mushroom tip into her.

"Fuck baby, so tight."

I can feel her walls as they squeeze the shit out of me. Fuck I might come now. The stretch of her tiny pussy is almost too much for me to look at. She is in pain, I can see that on her face. but she tells me not to stop. I continue to push through until I feel her barrier. I place my hands around her back and pull her to me.

"You ready baby."

She grips my shoulders tightly and as I start to push past and break her barrier, I surge up and place my lips on hers. Doing my best to kiss her pain away and strangle her cries. She pulls away, tries to catch her breath but not succeeding very well. I am so big and she is so small. She is stretched out to the max and I am almost hilt deep inside of her. It is so tight within the walls of her pussy. She is crying, I kiss her tears away and then return my lips to hers.

"S'okay baby, I'm here for you."

She gives me a small smile and then arches her hips up, signaling that I can start to move. I push the rest of the way inside of her, immediately hitting her g-spot. She screams out as I thrust slowly in and out of her hitting it every time. I'm pretty sure my cock is hitting her cervix on every thrust as well. Her legs wrap tight around me tighter bringing me as far into her as she can. Both of her hands remove mine from bracing myself and I fall fully on top of her. I tangle our hands together and place them above her head, holding them in place. She is squeezing my fingers tightly. She is sweating fiercely as am I. I swirl my tongue around her nipples as I start to thrust in and out of her at a now fast paced.

"Oh God Sant...ana...Im gonna...c…c...cum."

I speed up, my balls slapping roughly against her toned and tight ass. Fuck she's starting to clench around my cock.

"Baby I got you."

On my next hard thrust, I release a hand from hers and swipe her hardened clit a couple of times with my thumb. She arches two feet up, toes curling, head thrown back, mouth wide open and screaming my name. She comes hard, liquid gushing from her gorgeous pussy. I continue to thrust in and out of her as she continues to squeeze my cock as her walls flutter around me. She arches her hips up again and then I'm done for. Shooting thick ropes of white cum into the condom. When I finishes bringing her down and I have calmed myself I pull out of her stretched juicy pussy and kiss her as she winces from the loss. I take off the condom and toss it aside and then lay next to her.

"You okay baby. Did I hurt you?"

She smiles and then settles into my body as I hold her close.

"Hey Lopez, quit you fucking daydreaming the games over."

"Fuck you Puckerman, get your ass home."

I turn my attention to my beauty on the bench. She puts her sign down and walks up to me, a big smile on her face. She puts her arms around my neck and pecks me on the lips. She asks me am I happy or scared or think it's not the right now for us to have a baby. I ease her mind. I am more than happy. I'm not scared and if the baby is already coming, than it is the perfect time. I ask her how far along. She says that is to be determined at her follow-up on Wednesday. I am fucking going, I don't care if I have to miss school or a game for that. She asks me if we will be okay. Damn right we will be okay. We will be more than okay. Rachel and me gots a baby coming, aint nothing more badass than that.

**_Author Notes:_**

**_There you have it, Chapter 2 in the bag…_**

**_Good reviews will keep the story going…_**

**_Hopefully you will all continue reading…_**

**_Thanks for all the follows, favs…and reviews so far._**

**_I really didn't think this story would take off the way it did…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today is the big day. The day when it becomes real for the two of us. Rachel and I will be headed out to the baby doc here soon to hopefully get the chance to see him or her on the sonogram. I still can't believe we have a baby coming. I think it might finally sink in when I hear the baby's heart beat for the first time. I don't really think I could love Rachel any more than I do right at this moment. She is standing in only her boy shorts and a matching bra looking at herself in the full length mirror. She is looking down at her hands that are cradling her tiny stomach and she is smiling, the signature Rachel Berry smile that I have become so accustomed to. She catches me staring at her. She looks up and the smile is given to me. I smile back and walk slowly towards her. I kneel down so that my lips are level with her naval. I bring my hands up to cup her still barely showing baby bump and lean in to place a soft kiss there. I don't stop. I continue to pepper kisses along her soft skin and swirl my tongue inside of her navel. She loves this. She lulls her head back and moans at the attention that I am showing her.

I don't have much time to show her what she means to me and to show her just how happy she makes me. There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I just intend on giving her a little preview. Her hands move to tug lightly on my hair and scrape carefully on my scalp. Yeah that's enough to get me going, but I have plans for today…for her. I continue my skillful yet soft assault on her stomach. I lightly nip and suck every part of her still toned stomach. She gasps at the feeling. I make sure not to mark her because I don't want her to be embarrassed when the doctor checks her out today. Although knowing Rachel she would not be at all, she would just shrug and look over at me and we would laugh it off. I can tell by how hard her hands are now gripping my hair that she is getting really worked up. I don't want her to be so I place one last kiss on her stomach and then a soft kiss on her panty clad pussy for now and move to stand up.

She looks at me, pupils blown with a playful glare. If we had time I would finish what I started but today is about much more than that and neither one of us wants to be late. I let her go and walk to the bed to grab the black slacks and the pink button up blouse she has picked out for today. I like to dress her and she doesn't seem to mind. It's intimate she says. I help her get her pants on and pull them up and place a kiss right below her hips where the button fastens. I help her get her blouse on and fasten each button, leaving the top two undone. I cup her face with my hands and lean in to her taking her soft lips in mine. She takes her tongue and licks my bottom lip asking for entrance in to my mouth. I grant it and we explore the confines of each other. We break about a couple of minutes later gasping for air. She takes my breath away every time. She looks at me with a smile, and then looks down at my protruding boxer shorts. Hey what can I say, she gets me going to. She looks back up and pecks my lips again.

"You planning on getting dressed babe."

Well shit all of this time I spent on her, I forgot to take care of myself in the process. I move away from her and grab a pair of black slacks, a nice shirt and a pair of black Romeo's and my kickass black fedora. I want to look good today. Rachel loves my kickback athletic digs but there are times when I like dress up just for her too, especially on special occasions. I would say that this day constitutes that.

I walk out of the closet and I swear my lady love was about to jump me. What can I say my girl loves a nicely dressed badass? I make sure that my button up shirt does not cover her name that is tattooed on my collarbone. She says there is something about her name on my body that makes her feel more loved than she ever has before. If that is the case maybe I should tattoo her name to another part of my body as well. May have to think about that one. She walks up to me and places her lips on mine before taking my hand and we head out of our place.

It took us 45 minutes to get to the baby doctor in all of the traffic. The trip should have only taken us 20 minutes at most. Who would think on a fucking Wednesday morning there would be so many people on the road? Whatever. People need to find something else to do than to hinder my Rachel and me from going to see our baby for the first time. When we reached the lobby Rachel was shaking and seemed to be very nervous. She was fidgeting and kept pinching the bridge of her nose. She only does those things in high stress situations. I know all of her quirks and quips. I pay attention to my girl. I stop her hands from moving by placing mine in hers. She looks up at me with a small smile and leans her head on my shoulder. We got some strange looks in the waiting room. Must have thought we were too hot or something. I never pay attention to people's ignorance. To me you shouldn't knock anything until you try it.

"Rachel Berry."

Her head shoots up off of my shoulder and her eyes take on a worried look. I pull her up and place one of my hands on the small of her back and hold her purse in my other. I lead her towards the room that the young nurse has pointed us too. Rachel hates doctors, it doesn't matter what kind. She can't stand the rooms or the mere mention of these types of facilities. She hops up on the table like she is told to do. The nurse takes down some preliminary information about Rachel's health and frowns and turns her nose up a bit when she mentions her weight and that she is Vegan. Hmmm I wonder why that is such a big deal about her being vegan. I will have to ask about that one later. I know Rachel is tiny but I am sure that they can give her supplements and stuff like that to help the baby be healthy and grow like it is supposed to. I'm not really liking this lady. For now the nurse better mind her P's and Q's and stop looking at my girl that way. I still remember how we took care of people in Lima Heights Adjacent.

When the nurse left, Rachel's worry was back. I sat in the seat and scooted it beside her. I placed my arms around her waist and laid my head on her thighs. I held her tightly. She stroked my hair and then placed her head on top of mine. We sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. Rachel yelled for him to come in. He was a freakishly tall like Finn. Man I thought the big oaf was the only one of his kind. Obviously I was very wrong.

I could tell that Rachel's nerves were starting to peak when the doctor asked her to lay down and unbutton her shirt. I stood beside her the whole time, holding her hand. She looked over at me and she smiled. The doctor asked my relationship to "Ms. Berry and the baby." I didn't have time to say anything. Rachel proudly spoke up. "She is the love of my life and the baby's Mami." The girl brings out these big smiles from my face that make me look like I have my eyes closed. He just looked between the two of us and gave a nod and said "congratulations". Hey I think I like this dude.

A couple minutes after asking his set of questions he called for the technician to come in with the sonogram equipment. Rachel is starting to perk up now and I can tell she is getting excited. She is squeezing my hand tighter and her smile is taking up her whole face. The doctor warns her that the jelly that has to be put on her stomach is going to be cold. It was…she actually squeaked like a little mouse when it touched her bare skin. The technician then took out this wand like contraption and started moving it around Rachel's stomach. Rachel and I looked at each other when we heard the sound of our baby's heartbeat. There were tears coming down and I will not lie, they weren't just from her eyes. It was so loud and filled the room. The doctor zoomed the screen in to give us a good look at our baby. Badass and beautiful was all I could say. He said our baby appears to be healthy and Rachel looks to be about 12 weeks along already. Damn we only have 6 months to prepare, we best get our shit together. He was a little concerned about the fact that Rachel is not showing but a mere bump and that the baby is small for 3 months but it's not anything he wants to worry about at this point. He just said that Rachel will definitely have to take prenatal and supplements to help the baby grow since she is vegan, but nothing too rough. The last thing he did was print us a couple of copies of our baby's ultrasound before telling Rachel and I that we could be on our way.

Walking out of the doctor's office it finally hit me. I mean things hit me when Rachel told me she was pregnant at the game but I mean shit got real when we walked out, each of us clutching a picture of our baby. I looked over at Rachel as she turned the picture different ways to get a good look of every part of our growing son or daughter. The tears started up again, I pulled her to me and she cried on my shoulder. She told me how much she loves me and that she is happy that I did not freak out and get angry at her when she told me she was pregnant. I tell her that all I have ever wanted was her and a family someday. I already had her and yeah the family came a little sooner than expected but not at all unwanted. Very much wanted and already loved to the fullest extent.

We decide to take the day off school. We could technically make it to 5 classes if we hurry but I would really like to take today and just let things sink in and just pamper her. After stopping off to the store to get her vitamins and supplements, we made our way to find some good food, because I am starving and I am sure she is too. It is lunch time so I take her to the awesome Thai noodle restaurant that is close to our house. This is Rachel's favorite place to eat. After eating Rachel decided that we could go and look at some of the baby boutiques. She seemed to find something she wanted to buy in each store. I just take out my wallet and let my baby girl splurge on the stuffed lamb, binkies, unisex outfits and the UCLA Bruins onesie. Gots to have that one in the little ones wardrobe.

Rachel started to get a little tired once we hit about our fifth baby shop so I decided it would be probably a good idea to take her own and let her rest before I went on with the rest of my plans for the night. I plan on showering her with some much needed affection. I love this girl. I just want to keep showing her how much. She is my unborn baby's mother, that there is enough to send me to the edge of the earth for her. Tonight I will try to make her understand just a little bit more about how I feel about her.

When we finally reach the apartment I put the bags on the couch and help her out of her jacket. She thanks me and makes her way to our bedroom. I shrug off my jacket and toss my fedora on the couch. I grab the bag of baby stuff and lay it out on the table to get another look. Stuffs so small. Hell I hope I don't drop the baby when it's born being all tiny and stuff. I put the stuff back in the bag and put it on top of the coat closet for safe keeping. It's a good thing Rachel and I decided on a two bedroom apartment when we moved here. Our trophies and awards can get packed up and we can make a proper nursery when it gets closer to baby time. I kick my shoes into the coat closet and then make my way to the bedroom as well. When I get in there Rachel is already asleep. She is wearing only her silk robe which she didn't even both to tie. I relieve myself of everything except for my boxers and sports bra and make my way over to cuddle with my girl. Yes, Rachel Berry has turned this badass into a world famous cuddler. What can I say, she is soft and beautiful? Why wouldn't I want to hold her every chance I get.

A couple hours later she was still sleeping. I decided that I wanted to wake her up so that she wouldn't have such a hard time sleeping tonight but first I wanted to draw her a nice hot bath with her favorite coconut bubble bath that I make sure she never runs out of. When the tub is full I light a couple of candles and go in to wake her up. I slide up next to her and retain my previous position. I scoot up as close to her side as I can and take a hand to trail down the length of her front, stopping just above her mound. She always stays perfectly waxed and smooth. She hates hair there and I have no complaints at all. She's beautiful however. She stirs awake when my hand cups her right breast and I start to twirl her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She smiles then lets out a choked gasp when I tweak it a little hard. I pull my hand away and she moves to straddle my hips. My already hard cock is straining in my boxers. She rolls her hips against it and smiles. As much as I want to have her right now, I still have my plans. I put my arms around her waist and pull her down to me so that we are face to face. She leans down and licks my bottom lip and then smiles. I tap her lightly on the ass and tell her to get up I have a surprise for her.

She gets up and pulls me off of the bed with her. I keep a hold of her hand and lead her to the bathroom with the bubble bath and still lit candles. I slip behind her and take her robe off of her and help her in to the tub. I sit on the step on the side of the tub and watch her as she settles into the bath water. She leans down as far as she can settling her head on the cushion that I had put in there for her. She gets really bad headaches lately and I just want her to be comfortable.

"This is nice. Thanks baby."

She holds her hand out for me trying to get me to get in with her. How can I resist. The tub is more than big enough for the both of us. I take off my sports bra and toss it to the side. She watches with wide eyes as I take off my boxer shorts relieving the bulge that has really yet to go away from earlier and toss them to the side as well.

"Move up baby girl. I want to hold you."

It's her favorite position. Her back against my front. My hard cock straining between the two of us. I forget about that for now and just focus on what's most important on my mind...everything her. I wrap my arms around her and place small kisses on her exposed neck. She leans her head back and rests it on my shoulder. She lifts her neck up giving me access to more of her skin. I place open mouth kisses on the new area. Her knees peak out from the tub as she moves them so that her feet are now flat against the porcelains surface. She opens her legs so that they are now leaning against the sides of the tubs. Her arms are rubbing up and down her thighs. I can tell she is trying to keep from touching herself. She is moaning and gasping at the light assault that I have going on with her neck. I remove my hands from her waist and rub softly down her shoulders and then trickle down her thighs as well. I make sure that when my arms come back, I rub up the insides of her thighs but I am careful to stop just before the junction. She is trying to widen her legs even more and she can feel my cock as it starts to swell to full status as she gently rocks back into me.

"Santana I want you."

There is no question that I want her too, but I have something more special in the works.

"Come on babe, let's move this to the bedroom."

She shakily gets up and gets out of the tub. I get up as well and grab a towel. I dry her off careful not to touch where she is most sensitive. She grabs the towel from me with a smirk and dries me off as well. Although she is a little more careless, making sure that she thoroughly dries my stiff member. So not funny…but she sure thinks so. I grab her arm and take the towel from her and lead her to our bed. I motion for her to get on the bed but she obviously has plans of her own. She pushes me back and when the backs of my knees hit the mattress I fall back with my forearms bracing my upper body. She saunters up to the bed and immediately straddles my hips. I thought she would settle there but she keeps moving up. I like where this is going. She stops just short of my face and looks down at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I place my hands on her hips and guide her up the rest of the way. Her pussy is already glistening with remnants of her juices. She moves her hands so that she can grip the headboard tightly. When she tries to arch against my face, I drop her down fully so that my lips are flush against her dripping pink ones. She moans loudly when I start suckling on her swollen lips. When I flatten my tongue and lick from her puckered ass hole to her clit she bucks her hip roughly almost hurting me. I move a hand to press against her stomach to try and brace her a bit.

She is practically fucking my tongue when I finally dip it into her soaking wet pussy. Her knees are digging into the bed and she is white knuckling the head board. Panting and screaming as my tongue roughly goes in and out of her licking every bit of the cum up that is trying to rush out. I take my tongue out and circle it around her clit a couple of times before pushing it right back in her now pulsing channel. I can feel her start to flutter around me. I remove my hand from her stomach and bring it to her pussy so that I can pinch hard on her clit. That did the trick. She throws her head back and screams my name as her walls contract around my tongue. I move my hands to help steady her as I continue to lick her clean, and bring her down slowly. When she does nothing more than shutter slightly I pull my tongue out of her and help her to settle on top of me.

She sticks her tongue out and traces my lips, tasting what is left of her essence on me.

"Mmmm I taste good."

"Conceded much babe."

We laugh because yes she does taste good and the fact that she likes the way she tastes is a total thrill to me.

She begins to move down my body. Stopping at my collarbone to place her signature kisses on her name there before continuing down to tease my hard nipples. She has this little ritual she does which drives me absolutely nuts. She will tease them both with her fingers for a bit before she bites hard. Makes me arch up and gasp every time. Then she sucks hard on them which would be painful if I didn't enjoy it so much. Then the final step in her little ritual is to flick it three times with her tongue, before biting it again and moving on. Leaves me breathless every time. My girl knows exactly how to please me. She continues by placing kisses down my toned stomach and then nips the skin where my hip bones protrude. She stops and looks up at me before placing a kiss at the top of my rock hard cock. It is of course standing at full attention for her. She wastes no time before taking my full length into her hot waiting mouth. I feel her swallow, allowing my bulbous mushroom head to slip past her throat. The girl has no gag reflex which allows her to take me in all of the way. It's tight in her small mouth and it takes all I have not to spray her throat with my cum right away. She grips my tightening balls and starts to knead them. I can feel myself start tightening and getting ready to blow my load when she starts making this gagging sounds and bobs roughly up and down on my thick cock.

"Fuck Rachel, I can't hold it."

She squeezes my balls as I pant out. I move a hand to hold her hair into a ponytail and tighten my grip around it as she moves faster up and down my veiny shaft. When she attempts to swallow me down again I lose my shit. I shoot a huge load into my girls' mouth. Rope after rope of thick cum pouring down her throat as she continues to suck me off, making sure that none goes to waste. I am sensitive as shit when she makes me cum that hard. I have to push at her shoulders lightly to get her to stop. She looks up. She wipes her lipsof my cum that has escaped from the confines of her mouth.

"You came hard. I almost couldn't swallow it all up baby."

Yeah it things like that, that make me stand up at attention right away again. Well there goes the down time.

"I want you to fill up my pussy now Santana."

"Fuck Rachel."

I will get to that, but there is something important that I want to do first. Something that I had planned on doing on her birthday but I think tonight after the day we have had is the most perfect time to do this. I smile at her before rolling her over and settling on top of her. My cock is pressing near her naval. She arches her hips back to try to gain some friction where she needs it. I tell her I will take care of her but first there is something that I want to do first. The time is right. I reach over to my nightstand and pull out a bag. I pull out the contents of the bag and hold it out to her. She tears up immediately as I tell her how happy she makes me and how my life could never be the same or complete without her. I tell her how excited I am about our baby that is on the way and how proud I am of her. I tell her that I could never see myself with anyone else and how I would do anything to protect her and our baby and to make her feel safe. I open up the tiny box baring a white gold band with a princess cut diamond and ask her the question I have wanted to ask her since the day we met.

"Rachel Berry will you marry me."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3**_

_**Please REVIEW…it gives me ideas on where you would want this story to go and it lets me know if you would like it to continue...**_

_**Thank you all for reading and following…it means a lot. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She didn't say yes, actually come to think of it she hasn't said anything yet. She just looked at me and put the box with the ring still in it on the night stand. Then she got up off of the bed and walked to the living room. I am stunned, we have been together over four years now and we have a baby on the way. Not only that I just felt this was the perfect time and the absolute perfect day to ask her. She doesn't seem pissed off or nervous about anything. I really hope I have not ruined this for us by maybe asking her too soon.

She comes back in the room a couple minutes later holding her hand behind her back. She is smiling really big now. Okay this is a good sign. Looks like we are still okay. She walks over to my side of the bed and then moves to straddle my hips. She positions my cock so that it is in front of her. She looks down at it and promises that she will take care of the growing bulge in a minute, but first she has some words to say. She leans down with a hand still behind her and places a soft kiss on my lips. She can see the worry that I now have building up. She tells me that she wants to say yes. All I am thinking is why can't she? She brings her hand around front now. She tells me that I was her first love and she would like me to be her last. She's crying already and she just started talking. She says that she has never felt so happy in her life and that includes the day that her daddy's painted her bedroom door pink for her and added the gold star to it. I have to chuckle at her a bit.

I put my arms around her waist. She is hysterical now but not in a bad way. She is just trying to say so much and her breath is getting caught in the midst. I tell her to calm down and I bring up one of my hands to wipe the tears off of her face. She says she loves me like she has never loved anyone else. She feels things with me that she has never felt before. She is excited and scared and looking forward to the baby that we have created together. She wants everything out of life and she wants to share them with me. She said she can't say yes to my proposal, because it has been her intention since the day we met to ask me first. She opens her mouth again this time with confidence.

"Santana Lopez will you please marry me?"

Always remembers her manners. She opens up the box. There is a white gold and black band baring our initials on it. It is the nicest thing anyone has ever given to me and that includes the black mustang convertible my parents bought me as a graduation present. This tops that by far. She takes the ring out of the box and I grab hers and take it out as well.

"Only if you marry me." I tell her.

We say yes at the same time, I place the now engagement ring on her left hand and she does the same. It looks good on her. I stare at my own ring and think to myself how this whole love with Rachel started by me telling Q to shut up. If I would have known that it would have led to this sooner I wouldn't have taped Quinn's mouth shut the first time I ever saw Rachel. I send Q text messages all the time thanking her for being such a bitch, she just laughs now and says that she always knew her two best friends would get together. I was pretty stunned too, that Rachel and she got so close but I am glad to.

My attention turns back to Rachel who is going back and forth looking at me with a big smile and looking at her ring. She wants to call Q right away. I grab my phone off of the nightstand and let her use it. She's screaming in the phone. She is so excited for us. Rachel is doing her own set of screaming and yelling and her tears start up again. They talk for a good 15 minutes before Rachel gives the phone back and moves to lay down on my chest. She looks up at me and tells me thank you for making her so happy. I tell her that it is her that needs the thank yous. She says that I am wrong and that she wants to show me just how happy I have made her today and every day before this.

She sits back up admiring the still erected penis that sits in between my legs. She bends down places a kiss on the head and tells it that a promise is a promise. She is so cute. She likes to talk to my cock. I'll admit it kind of makes me blush sometimes. She tells it that she has waited long enough and it is time for it to fill her up. Damn my girl is good with the dirty talk. She takes her small hands and places them around my thick shaft. She twists and pumps my cock until I am fully erect and twitching. When she is satisfied with her ministrations she takes one of my hands off of her hips and bring it down to her still very wet pussy. I run my fingers along her slick folds teasing her entrance and fingering her clit. She drops her head forward staring at me through hooded eyes. She is beyond worked up. I can tell by the amount of wetness that my fingers have collected.

"I want to ride you Santana. I want your cock in my pussy now baby."

How could I deny her after that? I smack her ass with both of my hands and help her to get up on her knees. I use one of my hands and grip my cock and swirl it around her sopping wet pussy to coat it with her juices. She is soaked. There will not be any issues sliding hilt deep into her. When I move my hand she replaces it with hers running my cock along her clit and then guiding it to her dripping center. When she is sure she is lined up correctly, she slams down on it causing my rock hard cock to impale deep into her.

"Fuck…Aaahhh."

She is gasping. She was really wet but my thickness and length is always a test to her super tight channel at first. She is so small and I stretch her so wide that I am always afraid that I will rip her open. After a couple of minutes she adjusts to the stretch and she starts to move her hips back and forth. Slow at first and then picking up pace. God her pussy feels so good around my throbbing hard member. When she starts pushing her hips up and down, I grip her hips tightly so that I can impale my cock even deeper hitting her g-spot and beyond, making her scream out. She is always very vocal when we make love but when I get really up there inside of her the girl has a big voice.

"Fuck Santana…don't…stop…faster…baby…"

She starts to swirl her hip around as I thrust into her deeper and harder hitting her cervix with a punch every time. Our skin has become slick due to the sweat that we have now accumulated from our activities. I move my hands off of her hips and grip her ass cheeks spreading them on every hard thrust. I can feel her walls starting to clench the same time that my balls start to tighten. I know it will not be long now. In one quick move I flip us over and bend her knees in front of me resting the flat of her feet on my shoulders and lean into her to spread her legs as wide as they will go. I use one hand to grab on to her hand that she has extended out to me and thread our fingers together holding it tightly on the bed. My other hand move to her clit, tracing tiny circles around the swollen and hardened nub. Her pussy is leaking out precious juices as I move in and out of her as fast as I can.

"San…tana…I'm…gonna…cum…"

With a pinch of her clit and a final hard thrust into her tight channel her body turns into a writhing convulsing mess. She comes so hard that it squirts from her pussy that is still being pounded by my cock. When she squeezes her legs together tightening herself around me, I lost it. I scream out her name and throw my head back as loads of my hot cum fill her insides. I then move to slowly bring us both down from our highs. When I knew she could handle it I pulled out watching as our combined cum spilled out of her still pulsing pussy. I kissed her stomach and then situated myself in between her legs to begin to clean her up. With the flat of my tongue against her sopping wet lips I lap up the remnants of our combined juices, making sure not to leave a single drop. When I am done I place my signature kiss on her highly sensitive clit, which makes her call out my name.

When I am done with cleaning her up I move to the side of her and cup her cheeks with my hands. I lean in for a kiss and she does me one better and slips her tongue inside. Just when I thought she was going to deepen the kiss she pulls away and makes her way down my body. She licks the spots on my abdomen where she squirted on me and then proceeds to use her tongue to clean off my still sticky cock. She moves her tongue lightly up and down my veiny shaft making sure that she does not miss a drop. She takes my bulbous mushroom head into her mouth and sucks the remnants of cum off of their which springs me back to full erection again.

"Someone's still excited."

She's teasing me now, humming as she continues to suck the cum that is still there. I am still sensitive but it obviously has not hindered my ability to get hard again so quick. She stops her light assault on my cock and moves off of the bed to grab the box under our bed. She pulls out the lube and a vibrator that I bought her from Lover's when she was dying to see what kind of cool things they sold there. She was like a little kid in a candy store. The vibrator is smaller in girth and length then me standing at about 7 inches but still does the job when there is something else that she is after.

"Baby I want you to cum in my ass."

Fuck yeah. We don't do this too often because she is always so sore for a couple of days after. She really enjoys this because she likes the feeling of double penetration. Like I said this is not an all of the time thing but she always comes really hard when we do this.

She gets on her knees, spreads her legs wide and grips the headboard. This is one of her favorite positions even when anal is not involved. I take the lube and put some on my thumb. When I get it coated I put it around her puckered pink hole and start to push inside. I am met with little resistance as I work her hole up. I pull out and lube my other thumb. I push them gently in together, this time making her gasp. She has a hold of the vibrator and she is using it to work her pussy back up as I try to stretch her beautiful ass hole. I pull and prod and stretch until I am satisfied with my work I pull her by the hips to the end of the bed so that I can stand on one leg on the floor and the other one hoisted flat on the bed. I lube my cock up and place it at her ass hole. I hold my cock in my hands as I start to slowly push inside of her. She is already crying out and squirming. I place a hand on her shoulder gripping it tightly. I assure her that we don't have to do this. She is always so uncomfortable at first and it really hurts her, but she is always the one to initiate anal sex.

I rub more lube on my cock and her hole trying to make me glide into her easier. She thrusts the vibrator in her dripping pussy putting it on the highest setting as I finally get my tip into her now gaping hole.

"Just…fill…me…baby…please…I…need…you."

With that I slam into her. She cries out loudly and collapses to the bed. I stay there on top of her and stroke her sides. I move a hand and wedge it underneath her so that I can play with her clit to get her mind on something other than my thick cock in her tight pink hole. I succeed when she starts to thrust her ass up into me.

"Okay…bab.y…you…can…move…now"

"Rachel…babe…we don't have to…do…this."

"I wa…wa...nt…to."

I help her get back in to position and I grip her hair into a pony tail. I grab the vibrator that slipped out when she collapsed and I place it on her clit as I start to hammer my cock in and out of her. She is white knuckling the headboard as I impale my hard member into her even smaller hole. She is screaming and panting and I can tell by the way her ass is trying to milk my cock that she is almost there. One of her hands moves off of the headboard to try to move the vibrator off of her clit but I release her hair and grab it to hold it behind her back. We never have rough sex, because I never even think of wanting to hurt her but we do restrain each other at times. When I have her hand secure I move faster and deeper within her walls. I alternate the vibrator now thrusting it into her pussy then circling it around her clit. Three thrusts later and a particularly hard motion on her clit and she comes hard squirting all over our bed and screaming my name. The overwhelming sensation of her orgasm sent me into my own as I pumped thick ropes of my hot sticky white cum into her puckered pink hole.

I am so sensitive I had to pull out right away. I left us both wincing and moaning at the loss. She collapsed on the bed a second time. I admired the cum spilling from her ass hole until I dragged myself up the bed and placed my arms around her. Thank you she tells me. I tell her again I should thank her. She won't take my thanks. She just draws me into a passionate kiss and passes out from all of our love making from the day.

I woke up a couple of hours later when I get a call from Puckerman saying that our makeup game is scheduled for tonight. We were supposed to play a game last week against Michigan, but there was an error with their schedule and now I guess that game is tonight. Well shit, I am sore and tired and I have my beautiful, hot, still naked girl who is now officially my fiancé in my bed. I place a kiss on her sticky forehead and then move slowly out of bed in to the bathroom to take a shower. When I come out 20 minutes later my baby girl starts to wake up.

"You okay sweetheart."

She looks like she is in a lot of pain. She tells me she is fine just really sore. I tell her that I have a game tonight because of a scheduling error. She gets a big smile on her face. She loves to see me play hot, sweaty basketball as she calls it. She tells me she will just take some aspirin and she will be going with me. No matter what she will not miss any of my games she tells me? I put on my Bruins Jersey baring my lucky number and then wait on her to get dressed. 30 minutes later baby girl comes out of the bedroom wearing my UCLA Bruins sweatshirt, a pair of boyfriend jeans and a pair of black flats. She looks stunning in whatever she wears. She gets this strange look on her face and I ask her what's wrong. She tells me nothing, it just must be gas. I tell her maybe we should see the doctor, but she says she is pretty sure it is nothing. I take her word for her it this time. We lock up our place and make our way out to tonight's game. The whole way there Rachel was trying to discreetly rub her stomach. I kept asking how she was and she kept telling me that she was fine and that nothing was wrong. When we pulled up and I got my VIP spot, because hey I'm the star, I closed my door and made my way to open up Rachel's for her. I helped her out and walked her into the gymnasium and got her seated. I kiss her and then make my way back to the locker room.

When I make it back, I of course got teased by the guys that saw me macking on my girl out there but that's okay. I told them all how we are making honest women out of each other and how we are going to take the plunge into married life. They all congratulated me. We got so wrapped up in talking about Rachel that we almost missed our entrance on to the court.

I had a pretty good game. I made 45 points out of the 122 that we scored. We beat Michigan State by 37 points. We are still in first place which is a cool thing you know. After coming out of the locker room I went to Rachel's seat and she wasn't there. Hmmm, she must have needed some fresh air. After looking for her and asking some of the guy's if they had seen her I continued trying to find her. A couple people said she went running for the bathroom shortly after the game ended. I found her a couple of minutes later huddled over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. I grabbed some paper towels and dabbed them with cool water and ran over to place them on her forehead.

I rubbed her stomach as I always do when she is sick. Usually it helps, this time she winced and cried out in pain.

"San...T...tana…something's…wrong…"

I wiped her mouth and picked her up quickly but carefully and ran her out to the car. She cradled her stomach the whole time crying hysterically with worry over the baby. I assured her that we would be okay, and most importantly that the baby would be okay. I laid her down across the back seat and propped her head up with my gym bag. I jumped into the car and sped towards the emergency room. On the way I told her the story of how my mother had pains and stuff early on with me and I turned out to be okay. She was able to chuckle a bit at that and make fun of me but she returned back to hysterics when another sharp pain went through her abdomen.

When we finally made it to the hospital I picked her up and ran her in. I explained to the nurse that she is 3 months pregnant and experiencing mild to sharp pains in her abdomen. They made me sit in the waiting room while they took her back to the room. I paced and paced and cried my eyes out waiting for news on Rachel and my unborn baby. It was two hours later before the doctor in the long white coat walked in. He placed his hand on my shoulders and looked me in the eye and gave me the news.

My tears welled up again, and I collapsed in to the chair.

Author Notes…

Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I kind of needed to so I could lead into the next chapter.  
I won't leave you hanging for long…I will actually try to get the next one up tomorrow or Monday.

Please _**REVIEW**_…If you would like me to keep the story going.

You guys are great and I am so happy that so many of you like this story…your support means a lot…Thank you all…

Some Questions?

Do you like the Smut in every Chapter...?

Is there anything else you would like to read about Rachel/Santana?

Is there a certain type of SMUT you would like to see, maybe a "public outing" of some sort.

Please ask me anything and submit any ideas for this story. As with my other stories I am open for suggestions….Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I completely broke down. My hands over my face and my knees drawn up to my chest. I cried out so many emotions before the doctor helped me up to my feet and led me back to Rachel's room. I stood by the door just long enough to dry my tears and to gain a bit of composure before seeing my girl. The doctor opened the door for me. She perked right up, a small smile on her face. Her cheeks were tear stained most likely from hearing the news herself. She put her arms out to me. She is definitely the stronger of the two of us at times. I broke down again burying my face in her shoulder. She strokes my hair and slides over so that I can settle in next to her. She loses her emotions herself and holds me tightly as we cry out the events that have happened over the last few hours. I pull up away from her shoulder and place a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry."

It's not her fault, there is no reason for her to be sorry. She said she should have come to the doctor sooner when she first felt the pain. She said she just figured it was gas and that it would all pass. She said she is sorry that she scared me. I held her tighter. I assured her that everything was going to be okay that we were going to get through this. The doctor assured us as well that early on in pregnancy these things can happen and it's is no one's fault. We try to kiss away all of the pain and the worry that we had felt and tried to restore it with the fact that we are going to be okay.

Rachel's doctor came in an hour later as we were making plans about how to continue on. We decided that Rachel needs to take it easy, maybe needs to take a break from school for a couple of weeks just to make sure that her body will be okay. He explained what happened to Rachel. She experienced severe abdominal cramps due to the new changes that are taking place in her body. It is normal for a lot of pregnant women to experience these symptoms. However, Rachel just had a severe case of it. He said that it often makes the woman feel like they make be going into preterm labor or even worse…miscarrying their precious child.

We felt we were lucky.

"As I explained to you Rachel and to you Santana in the waiting room, your cargo is completely healthy and is in no danger."

Cargo, that makes me chuckle a bit. Hearing those words a second time we held each other tight and again broke down. He interrupted us with a clearing of his throat. He said he had more news. He explained that Rachel needed to think about putting her vegan lifestyle on hold while going through this pregnancy. He didn't think that our cargo would be able to grow as healthy and correctly as it should with Rachel being so small. She said she would definitely do anything to protect our baby. He looked at us funny. His mouth turned up into a smile.

"Well there is another very important reason why I need you to protect your diet and try to get more protein and possibly some more weight on your bones Rachel."

He hands over the sonogram picture. My eyes go wide. I look over at Rachel, she has a huge smile on her face, and the biggest tears starting to stream down.

"I'll leave you two alone."

We thank him for everything that he has done and we settle in to each other holding the picture in front of us. We didn't see this one coming. We are both in shock. A good shock. I can handle this. By the looks of Rachel she is okay as well. This is much more than we expected but hey we can do anything if we do it together, that's just how we roll.

I take the sonogram from her hands and take a closer look. How the hell did we get so lucky? Better yet how the hell did I get so lucky? Not only do I have the most beautiful fiancé in the world, that's not even the best part of it. Rachel is okay and her smile is back and we can continue our plans. Well with a double up on the details.

"Twins huh?"

That's right, not only is Rachel okay but our newly discovered twin baby is also healthy. Apparently the smaller of the two, baby B had been a little sneaky and was hiding behind baby A when we went for the ultrasound early yesterday morning, they did not catch that. That child is definitely a Lopez…we's be sneaky sometimes. I look at Rachel, she looks so peaceful and in thought.

"So what do you think about this babe?"

There is that signature Rachel Berry smile. She says she is scared and overwhelmed but even more so than that she is so happy and excited. I tell her I am just as scared. I mean we thought in a mere 6 months we would be bringing one tiny munchkin home, now it turns out we will be bringing home two. I wouldn't change any of it though, I tell her. I settle back in beside her. The nurse should be coming in soon to release her and explain to her the conditions of her discharge.

Within an hour and a half we were out of there and headed back home. Rachel fell asleep on the way there. I parked in our spot and walked to her side of the car. I quietly opened it up and unfastened her seat belt. I managed to pick her up, walk her to the apt, unlock the door and deposit her on the bed without her waking up. That was cause for a few fist pumps. I closed the bedroom door and pulled out my phone.

I had phoned Rachel's mom and dad's along with my own parents and a couple of our friend's that already new about our baby on the way and let them know of what happened. They were hysterical and then happy again once I let them know that not only was Rachel fine, also our babies were fine as well. Our parents were completely beside themselves. Puck gave me a mental high five and then told me some inappropriate crap about how I must have magic sperm or some shit like that. Quinn of course cried, because that's her Rachel we are talking about here. Still can't believe those two when they get in the same room together. It's kind of like watching a movie starring Barbra Streisand and Adam Sandler. You know it should not work out but somehow it just does…perfectly.

I was told to expect some visitors here in the next couple of weeks or so. Everyone really misses us and they want their chance at seeing a pregnant Rachel Berry. Besides Puckeman who somehow failed his way to a UCLA basketball scholarship, we haven't seen anyone. I tell them she is not showing too much at this point. They want pregnancy pics. I am sure Rachel will be fine with that. The doctor informed us early this morning before her discharge that being that she is carrying twins, her baby weight will increase rapidly. I can't wait to see that. She is already so sexy, I can't imagine how absolutely gorgeous she is going to look fully pregnant.

After the many phone conversations, I made my way to our bedroom. Rachel was huddled to one side of the bed just holding on to her stomach. Her face was so peaceful, a smile on her face as she slept. I slid up carefully and quietly behind her and melded my front snugly into her back. I paced my hands with hers on her stomach and I heard her sigh. I laid my head down and let it all go. The worry of knowing that we could have lost our baby, the pain of knowing that Rachel had gone through so much today. I instead replaced it all with happiness. Happy that our now two babies are strong and healthy. Relieved that the love of my life is so peacefully lying next to me. Excitement of our impending wedding to each other and overwhelming joy of the day that Rachel and I bring our babies into this world.

As I drifted off I knew things could not possibly get any better than they are at this moment. We are over the moon for each other and more so over the moon for our babies. I can slowly see myself drifting from my badass persona when my babies come…nah I'll make sure that never happens. Puckerman would be all over me for that one. However, what he doesn't see, won't hurt him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo

It's been a couple of weeks since "The big scary twin reveal." Well that's what I call it. That shit was scary but hey by the end of that visit we gained another baby. Rachel's baby bump is already starting to increase. It's amazing how in just a short amount of time they can grow like that. We are getting the house cleaned up…yep I said we. Rachel will not let me do this domestic stuff alone. She says she is just pregnant not sick. Well I beg to differ because she has been going full on Linda Blair for the past week with wicked morning sickness. Although it is not just a morning thing…it is more of an all-day thing. I let her think she is getting away with something though. I just make sure I do all of the hard stuff and leave the little stuff to her. We are trying to get things in order. Quinn will be flying in tonight and our mother's will be flying here in the next couple of days.

Quinn will actually be staying with us for a while until she finds her own place. She is working on getting a transfer from Yale to UCLA. She said the school just wasn't what she thought. I know she is lying about the whole reason why though. She did finally confess it to me but I will not tell her secret to Rachel. Quinn confessed that a lot of the reason why she decided to come here is because she wants to help Rachel out and make sure that someone is with her all of the time. Hey I am pretty grateful at that fact. I have been really afraid to leave her when I go to school. Rachel and I fixed the extra room up for Quinn and purchased a bed to put in there as well as a dresser so that she would actually not be living out of her suitcase.

Rachel's professors have really been working with us. Rachel has been in bed a lot from the whole pregnancy sickness thing that she hasn't been attending too many of her classes. They allow me to pick up her homework and lesson plans daily. She does them at night and I turn them in for her in the mornings. She is still managing to be at the top of her class at this time. The only provision that they will not make are tests. She is required to take her tests on campus which is totally understandable.

We had another doctor's appointment yesterday and the twins are doing great. Rachel is gaining weight with her new diet and providing a better living space for our growing babies. He is really proud of her. I explained to her that she didn't have to start eating meat but maybe introducing new things would not be a bad thing. She surprised the hell out of me the other night when she was cooking us up a couple of steaks. Girl finished hers before I did. We talked to the doctor about her sickness. Completely normal he explained. She should also be able to return back to class the start of next week. He gave her some prescription anti-nausea medicine to help with her symptoms so that she can cope during the day. I am very proud of her. She is so strong and determined to do everything right to make sure that the rest of this pregnancy goes by as smooth as it can. I love her so much. I can't say that enough.

Rachel got a text from Q about 20 minutes ago to let us know she had just landed. After helping Rachel into the car we made our way to LAX to pick her up. It seemed like forever, waiting in baggage claim before we finally spotted her. Rachel went running towards her and Quinn smiled after patting her growing belly and then picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey watch out there Q, those are my three babies you are spinning around there."

They both laughed at me and Q gave me a playful glare before setting Rachel down and then turning her attention to me.

"Looking good Lopez."

Q comes up and throws her arms around me and I do the same.

"She always does."

Thanks baby. Rachel always makes these sweet comments that make me kind of blush sometimes. Badasses do blush and I am a testament to that…especially lately. After finally spotting Quinn's luggage, we headed off to our place and got settled. It is already really late and I can tell the day has already taken its toll on Rachel.

"Hey why don't you go rest up baby?"

"Yeah Rach, you look like those babies are already wearing you out."

She looks at us both and pouts and then makes her way to our bedroom. Quinn runs in and throws her arms around her again and gives her a kiss on the cheek and then a kiss on the belly before telling her goodnight. Q and I spent a couple more hours getting some of her stuff put away in her new room and then called it a night. We hugged each other and then went off into separate rooms.

When I made my way into the bedroom Rachel was still awake. She was propped on her pillow with her lamp on reading a book about being pregnant with twins. I removed my shorts and my tank top leaving me in just my boxers and sports bra and made my way to bed to lay beside her. She smiled big and then showed me pictures of twin babies in her book.

"Aren't they beautiful Santana?"

"They're alright."

She laughs and then gives me a playful slap on the arm. Truth is yes they are beautiful but I am sure that our babies will put them to shame. I can just imagine it now dark headed and tanned children with Rachel's good nature but my badassness when they are angry. God help Rachel with three Lopez's to take care of. I kind of feel for my girl.

We read in her book a little more about what to expect in the coming months. We have a little less than two months before we can find out the sex of the babies and she was really excited to read that they will be kicking soon. All of this just makes me wish time would go by just a little bit faster. Well not really I have a massive exam tomorrow, not to mention a game and we are supposed to be going out with friends afterwards. She puts her book down after a few more minutes and then throws her robe to the floor leaving her in just a pair of boy shorts. I relieve my own fucking awesome rack and then move down her body to place two small kisses on our growing babies then moving back up to capture Rachel's lips in a soft but inviting kiss. After coming up for air we settled in to each other front to front and I listened as her breath slowed and she succommed to sleep. It wasn't too much longer before I was right behind her thinking of what is yet to come for us.

Author Notes…

See, I promised I wouldn't leave you hanging…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**Please REVIEW**_

Warning….Going to be some Drama which is going to bring out Santana's protective side.

Maybe a little public rendezvous.

A little partying and some more milestones.

The sex of the babies…names.

Please continue to submit ideas or suggestions for this story if you would like….I take them all into consideration. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Courting Love Chapter 6

I have officially made it to the sixth month mark with mine and Santana's twins. I look like I should deliver any day now. Although that is not the case. I am just so big. Santana tells me every day how beautiful pregnancy looks on me. I am not too sure about that because there is some of my body that I cannot see. The littlest things that I am used to seeing just aren't that visible to me anymore. For example I can't see my feet unless they are propped up in front of me, even then they are not that recognizable with how swollen they have been lately. I am sure my legs could use a tan, although I could not tell you that for certain because my stomach shades most of my thigh and knee area. Another part of my body that I have not seen in a while is my…how should I say this…my baby maker? If it wasn't for Santana's help she would probably need a weed eater to cut through there and get inside of me. I am thankful to say that she has no problem at all shaving me smooth once or sometimes twice a week to make sure that I can maintain my level of cleanliness. Of course I do reward her for her work…what kind of client would I be if I did not pay her back in some way. I mean of course she doesn't ask for anything but I am a giver…what can I say?

Santana has been pretty fantastic. She likes to come off as the big badass athlete but with me she is loving and beautiful and the most thoughtful person I have ever known. She has been a real trooper and really patient the last couple of months especially. I have had weird cravings and they always seem to be at off the wall hours. She never complains, she just asks what I want no matter what it is or what time it is and she leaves right away to get what I need. Usually those cravings hit about 2am when she is sound asleep. I feel so bad and I would gladly go and get the stuff myself, but she smiles, wakes Quinn up to sit with me and hurries out. I could never thank Quinn enough for stepping up and helping out either. I am really very lucky.

This whole pregnancy thing is really taking a toll on me emotional wise. One minute I am happy and content and the next minute I am a ball of weepy emotions. I swear I have this emotional light switch that the babies turn on and off when they feel like being funny. I don't find it so funny by the way. I feel really bad for Quinn and Santana because they try so hard to get me through the emotional part of my day to day and sometimes it's easy but other times I am just happy laying in my bed with a box of tissues my chicken tacos with peanut butter and my tears. I am a real wreck.

I am sure all of it is just hormones but I cry for so many reasons these days. I break down at the stupidest commercials. I mean why do I cry at the M and M commercials, it is one of my favorite because it has this girl in there that bares a resemblance to my Santana. But there is really no reason at all to cry during that commercial? I cry when I am hot, when I am cold, when I'm happy and when I am frustrated. I cry because I am constantly wanting to have sex with Santana but I don't want to tell her that because I am embarrassed about how much I really need her to just bury herself inside me and just stay there. I mean sure our sex life has never faltered but the once a day just isn't cutting it right now. I want to tell her that I am horny as hell everyday but I settle for rubbing one out myself instead of bothering her with yet another one of my pregnancy issues. The biggest thing I cry about is because when Santana and I are making love, I can't see the best part of her going in and out of me. My stomach is so big that we have had to change up our positions a bit. But no matter what position we are in I can't see her filling me up…unless it is in my mouth. Totally frustrating. Oh well, 3 months from now these will be the last of my worries.

We have been going to doctor's appointments pretty regularly. My doctor was a little concerned with the growth of baby B because of him/her being so small. After some tests and monitoring though it has been keeping up now with the growth of baby A. We have another appointment today that Quinn will be driving me to. Santana has scrimmages today after school for her game tonight so she will be meeting us there. Today is the day we will hopefully be able to find out the sex of our babies. They happened to have their legs crossed at the last appointment so we weren't able to find out. Little stinkers. I guess the doctor can't physically uncross their little legs, which is what Santana told him to do. It was quite funny how all of that went down.

We don't have a preference on what we want the sex of our babies to be. We just want to raise happy healthy children. Santana and I have been mulling over names for the past couple of weeks now trying to prepare a bit for a little bundles. For girls' we both liked the names Naya, Lea, Aleeah, Maya, Kayli, Nyveah, Alexis, Alexandria, Mia, Zoe and Lilly and for boys we liked the names Jackson, Jayden, Jordan, Noah, Aiden, Alexander, Zachary and Wyatt. We still add new names and takes names off of our list but these names are what we have agreed on so far. I would say it is a pretty good start.

I am currently in my last class of the day and thank God we sit in tables because the desks just aren't really working for me. I have gained 22 pounds and it is all in my stomach. Nothing seems to be comfortable these days. Santana lets me lounge around in her basketball shorts and tank tops even though we went out and bought me a bunch of maternity outfits. I love wearing her clothes because her smell is on them. I am really glad I can still fit in her Bruins sweatshirt because that is my favorite thing of hers to wear. If that didn't fit I would probably be a hysterical mess.

The bell finally rings signaling the end of another rough school day. Waddling to and from classes is so not easy. Before my stomach got so round Santana would give me a piggy back ride to wherever I needed to go but that is not an option now with the king size bulge now taking up residence. As hard as it is to get around some days, I would not change my current situation for anything. I have the most beautiful fiancé that has ever walked the planet and I am carrying two healthy babies.

Santana and I felt them kick for the first time last month. It was extremely emotional for both of us. I was lying on the couch and Santana was lying between my legs with her head carefully on my stomach. She was telling me about something stupid Puck had said to their coach and I started laughing. When I calmed down Santana and I both felt this flutter in my stomach and then it just kept going. It was the coolest thing. Ever since then, they haven't let up.

As I am rounding the corner I find Santana. She meets me at my locker every day between classes, at lunch and after school. She is always checking on me and making sure I am okay. As soon as I see her my emotions start going all hay wire and acting up. Shit, this is so not the place Rachel. Get a hold of yourself. She is all too familiar with my up and down mood and she just does what she does best. She places a kiss on my lips and rubs the small of my back as she holds me against her trying to settle me down. I don't usually calm quickly but her actions help.

"What's wrong babe, are you okay, is there anything I can do?"

I know what is wrong, it is the same thing every time. I think I need to finally tell her. Maybe she has an alternative or a suggestion for me. I am tearing up and sniffling pretty fierce now as she holds me tight. People in the hallway are pretty used to me being this way by now so they all just give Santana and me a small smile and decide to stay out of our business. I ask her to promise not to laugh. She cups my cheeks and places a kiss on my forehead and then promises me that whatever I say she will not laugh. I tell her that I am scared to tell her because she already does too much for me and I don't want to burden her more. She tells me to calm down and please tell her. I take a deep breath and more tears start to fall.

"I'm so sorry Santana, but I am just so horny all of the time. I can't get enough. Even now. This is just so hard. I have had to go take care of myself after every break and I was late meeting you for lunch today because of it but even that's hard babe because I almost can't reach where I need to anymore. And not to mention when we are at home I just constantly want to jump you and tell you to get inside me but instead of bothering you I just either go to bed early to try not to think about it or I...I…"

She cuts me off with a passionate kiss. She then pulls away with a big smile. She tells me that I am never a bother and that she is always here for me even if I just want to use her for sex. She makes me laugh, she always knows the right thing to say, even if it is vulgar. She says that I need to talk to her about everything that I am going through, even if I do feel it is embarrassing. She says that she loves me and that we are in this together, and that I should not have to face any problem alone…no matter what. She then loops an arm around my waist and walks me outside towards the back of the school.

"Where are we going baby?"

"Just trust me."

There is no question as to whether I trust her or not, I am just a little confused as to why we are making our way out towards the football field instead of her going to the locker room to get ready for her scrimmages. When we make it out to the field she starts walking me to the top of the bleachers. As if the walk to the field itself wasn't a little hard for me and this belly I am lugging around. She sits down and I sit beside her. She is holding on to my hand and just staring out at the field. She tells me to listen to the sounds. I tell her that I don't hear anything, then she gets this sexy smirk on her face, and says one thing.

"Exactly."

The next thing I know she is kneeling in front of me and inching my legs apart with her hands. She keeps eye contact with me the whole time and the most stunning smile splays across her lips. I chose today to wear just a comfy skirt that ends just above my knees and a tank top even though it is only the end of January but I have just been way too hot lately. Her hands move to my kneecaps and she starts to rub circles around them moving up slightly with every turn. Her hands slip under my skirt and god if she doesn't touch me quick I am going to be coming without her. I must be telling her something through my pants and moans because she brings my skirt up and bunches it just above my swollen belly. Thank God for elastic. I know I am soaked by the stickiness I can feel on my upper thighs. My panties are definitely ruined. It's a shame because these are my favorite ones with the gold stars on them. Santana grips the waistband of my underwear and motions for me to lift my hips so that she can dispose of them.

"Damn babe, you smell so good."

She's moaning as she starts kissing up my inner thighs. When she gets to my very heated core she stops. She tells me to turn a bit so that I can lay across the bleachers. She grabs her gym bag and slides it under my head so I can use it as a pillow and she grabs her backpack and places it under my lower back to elevate me a bit so that she has better access. My legs fall open wide for her anticipating her next move.

"Babe, I…can't…fuck…Santana…please."

I am a mess. She slides in between my legs straddling the bleachers and dips her head down. I almost came immediately when her breath hit my clit. My hips buck up hard and I am sure there was at least a few drops of cum produced on that. She looks up at me and smiles, knowing that I was almost a goner already, then she looks back down. I can't see what she is doing which is frustrating and exhilarating at the same time. The next thing I feel is her fingers stroke up and down my sopping wetness. God the ministrations of her fingers so close to where I want her cock to be is just too much for me. I feel myself starting to convulse and my hips start to jolt as I embarrassingly cum all over her fingers without even being penetrated. She doesn't let that stop her though as she continues to move along my inner lips spreading the now new wetness all over me. She flicks my clit and I cry out her name. With that she stands up and pulls her basketball short off along with her Superman boxers. God she is such a fucking hot badass. Her veiny shaft is hard and at full length. She sits back down and straddles the bleachers once again but this time pulling my thighs to rest on top of hers as she runs her cock up and down my wetness coating her length with my cum. Another few swipes and she places her hands on both sides of my hips and thrusts her full length into me. It was painful at first because she is so long and so thick but she did exactly what I needed. I adjust quickly and start to move my hips with her thrusts.

"Aaahhh…yes…fuck…Santana."

"God…Rachel…always…so…fucking…tight."

She is panting and pulling me hard into her and she thrusts deeper into me. I try to spread my legs wider to get her as far into me as possible. With a little adjustment she is pounding my G-spot and I am crying out with every timed hit. My hands grab on to hers and we lace them together holding on to each other tight as she continues pumping hilt deep inside of me. The only sounds that we hear are the sounds of our pants and moans and the sounds of her balls slapping against my ass. I can't reach down there to squeeze them anymore, but I make a mental note when our babies are born that I am going to give her some extra attention. When my breath starts to hitch she quickly untangles one of our hands and swipes her thumb roughly over my clit. It takes only one more hard swipe and I clench my pussy around her cock like a vice grip and my orgasm hits hard with her name screaming from my lips. A few seconds later I feel the warmth of her hot cum filling up my insides. She collapses against me, her head resting on my stomach as we pant and try to catch our breath. When our breathing goes back to normal she slowly pulls out causing me to gasp at the loss of her.

She puts her clothes back on and then helps me get dressed again. I have a big smile on my face. She is always the one to put it there. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls me into her, my belly of course stops us from getting too close. She stills laughs every time she tries to get closer to me and the babies are in the way. She said it is their way of keeping us from doing naughty stuff in front of them already. I guess we failed that test. She leans in placing a kiss on my neck which makes me giggle and I know if she doesn't stop, I am going to be a mess all over again. Her lips find mine and we stay molded together for a few more minutes, until we were interrupted.

"Hey Lesbro, get your ass to scrimmage, Coach will be there any minute."

"Fuck you Puckerman, I'm busy."

With that she places another kiss on my lips and then takes my hand and she walks me to Quinn's car. It is actually a good thing that Quinn planned on doing some studying in the library today she has been playing catch up ever since her transfer from Yale went through. When Santana and I get to the parking lot Quinn was just getting to her car. She waves walking over to us. She tells us about her crazy day and the crazy girl that was hitting on her and we both just laugh. I tell Santana that she better get to scrimmage and that we will meet her in a couple of hours at the doctors. She gives me a big smile and a quick peck on the cheek before running off towards Puck. Quinn helps me into the car and we head home so I can get cleaned up and rest a bit before my appointment.

A little over two hours later Quinn and I were sitting in the waiting room as my name got called. I looked up just in time to see Santana happily running in. We asked my doctor if it would be okay to have Quinn come in as well and he agreed that was not a problem. As soon as I got in there I had to put the dreaded gown on. I seriously hate them. Santana says it brings out my eyes. I think she is just trying to be funny. When he does my exam everything seems to be perfect…his words. Yay for me. He then drags out that cold jelly and I wince at the coldness on my stomach. I look over to see Quinn holding her hand over her mouth as the sound of heartbeats comes across the monitor. I can see tears in her eyes and she is gripping Santana's shoulder. Santana is holding my hand and looking at me. We both are shedding tears as well.

"Would you two ladies like to know what you will be bringing home in a few months?"

We both nod and the excitement is really getting to me. Quinn let's go of Santana and comes around to my other side and places an arm loosely around my neck and lays her head on mine. Santana scoots in closer and places a kiss to my knuckles and gets ready for the news as well.

"Baby A, which is this one here weighs a little under 1.6 pounds and is a healthy baby boy."

Santana clutches my hand harder and Quinn is practically choking me now with excitement. I fully break down in sobs as I hear the news. After we calm down a bit he moves over to our other baby.

"Baby B, which is this little one right here, is a bit smaller and weighs 1.2 pounds and is also a healthy baby boy. Congratulations you two."

After delivering the news and cleaning off my stomach he slipped out of the room to give us time to digest the news. I can't believe it. Santana and I are having two boys. I cannot wait to meet them. Quinn moves to stand in front of me now and places a kiss on my cheek and is thanking us for sharing this with her. She asked if she could have the privilege of letting everyone know the awesome news. We nod and she slips out of the room. When it is just Santana and I left we sob and hold each other close as we now know the sex of the precious little lives that we will be responsible for in the next coming months. I guess it is really time to prepare now. Two little boys and Santana Lopez as their Mami, wow…I can only laugh at the images that I can see in my head right now.

_**Author Notes.**_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I can't believe I hit 100 follows…thank you everyone it means a lot.

Any suggestions for this story…please don't hesitate to run them by me.

Please_** Review…they mean a lot to me…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well here we are another month and a half down. Rachel has gained another 20 lbs. at least. She is quite big, although there is no way I would tell her like that. In any case she is still absolutely stunning in every possible way to me. Rachel has been having a few issues with her pregnancy for a few weeks now. My girl has been cramping up a lot lately. It all seemed to coincide with hitting 7 ½ months pregnant. We have had more and more doctor appointments too. On top of all of that Rachel has been dragging and so have I. Baby girl can't seem to get any restful sleep the last couple of weeks due to the activeness of our little boys, and on top of all of that we have made some changes.

Quinn still hasn't found a place that she could afford on her own so we left our little two bedroom behind. We ended up moving into a four bedroom house that we found for dirt cheap in the area. It's a rent to own so that is even better. We are actually paying less money than we were in our two bedroom apt. It nice too, there is a fenced yard and it seems like the perfect little neighborhood to raise a family in. We have everything we need for our impending babies arrival. We bought two of everything of course. The cribs, the changing tables and the rockers have already been assembled, thanks to this girl and my bro Puck. He's an asshole but a helpful one at times.

So Quinn and I both got part time jobs. Rachel was not happy about the fact that I got a job because my scholarship money and inheritance from my Abuleo and my Abuela's deaths has more than set us up. I just wanted to feel like I was making my own way, you know and really feel like I was providing for my family on something more than inheritance money. It makes me feel more responsible to have a job. After I explained this to a very hysterical Rachel a couple of times, she finally understood. I only work three days a week in Puck's friends auto shop and I have it worked out that I am off on the days that Quinn works, so that there is someone always home with Rachel. Quinn ended up snagging a job at the local used book store. She loves it because she can read on her downtime. Such a bookworm.

Rachel had to quit going to on campus classes two weeks ago and start doing her stuff strictly from home. She can barely move around. The doctor said if her pain and cramping doesn't subside, they are going to move her to a hospital room and put her on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. She is so stressed out about this. She was really hysterical after the appointment. They are giving her body another few days to adjust to some new medicines before they make the decision on what to do.

Right now Rachel is at 30 weeks with baby A's weight at 3lbs 6 oz. and baby B's weight at only 2lbs 4 oz. They are really worried that she may actually end up going in to labor too early because of all of the symptoms she has been having. They want her to try to make it at least another 6 weeks, so that our twins can put some more weight on. She has been taking it really easy. She is not the type to just lay around but lately it is all she can do.

She cried last night because she was in so much pain that I didn't go to my game. It was the first game that I didn't play in and the first one that she missed as well. I just couldn't leave her. I called the coach and he understood. He said that he would not bench me next game for missing. Rachel heard the conversation and then went into hysterics again. She said if I carried her to the car we could still make it. I put my foot down on that one.

She has been extra emotional too at the fact that we haven't made love in almost two weeks. God knows we tried but it just hurts her too much. She of course tries to satisfy me. She is so sweet. I told her as much as I love the way she touches me and the way she makes me feel that I will wait for her. She cried about that too because she thinks that I will not want her anymore after she delivers the babies and her appearance between her legs changes. I told her that she is crazy and nothing can change the way that I look at her or feel about her.

We had another doctor's appointment this morning. It seems like we are in there at least twice a week these days. There is some concern with baby B not only being quite small but also that he may possess the possibility of a chromosome abnormality. We are not too sure what that entails or anything because the doctor just cannot pinpoint the issue, if there really is one yet. Rachel went in for an amnio this morning and things did not come back completely normal. We both decided hands down that no matter what, we will love our babies and take care of them to our fullest ability. Of course Rachel and I are nervous and scared about something being wrong with our little one but we will just take it day by day and continue to push forward.

I ended up staying home from school with Rachel after such an emotional day at the doctor's. I know she must feel like everything is her fault because she is carrying the babies. I tell her how proud of her I am every day. I have something really nice and intimate planned for her tonight. She is currently in the bedroom resting. Lugging around all of the extra weight has been putting a lot of strain on her back and her neck and her feet lately. I wish that I could transfer her discomfort to me so that she could feel better. Tonight it will be just be and my baby since Quinn will be at hanging out with a couple of girls that she met at school.

I decide to start tonight by whipping up one of Rachel's new favorite dishes. My baby girl loves steak, baked potatoes and spring mix salad. After an hour of cooking Rachel was still sound asleep so I walked quietly into our bedroom and scooted up carefully beside her with my back against her front. I then placed an arm around her protruding belly and started peppering light kisses on her shoulder and her neck. I hear her breath hitch almost instantly when my lips graze her pulse point. As much as I am really just trying to gently wake her up, I cannot help what her little moans are doing to my nether region. With as close to her as I am pressed I am sure that she can feel my growing bulge against her lower back. I scoot my hips back a bit so that I don't get distracted from my task at hand.

When my lips meet her earlobe, the moan she elicits only makes my predicament worse. I can tell she is turned on because she is trying to arch her hips back into my now fully erect and straining cock. I place a kiss on her lips when she turns her sleepy head my way. Her lips are pursed and swollen and her pupils are blown. I place my lips back on hers and she pulls away breathless.

"Santana…please…baby…keep…going…"

"No babe, I don't want to hurt you.'

She cries and pleads for me to show her how much I love her, to make love to her again. She says she misses me being inside of her and filling her up. I really just wanted to forget about dinner and take her right there. But I's got plans and I want to follow through with them. I tell her I want nothing more than to bury myself inside of her and make her scream my name. I also tell her that I have a special night planned for us and if she feels up to a little sexy time later than I would be more than happy to lend my expertise.

She doesn't feel beautiful lately. She tells me this every day. I am determined to make sure that at least tonight she believes that she is. After she pulls me into a very passionate kiss we break for air and I help her out of bed so that we can eat our dinner. I set the table and fix our plates while she goes to wash up. I place our meal on the table and light the candle on the dinette. I then move to the stereo and put in Rachel's favorite love song. The girl is a sucker for _Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me._ Actually my girl is a sucker for anything by that woman. Hey I will admit she has talent but she is just not my fav you know. Anything to make my baby happy though.

She smiles when she sees the dinner that I have prepared for us. I stand up and walk over to her side of the table and pull her chair out for her and take her hand to guide her to her seat. I pour us a glass of sparkling cider and sit down myself. She keeps smiling at me. I would do anything to keep that look on her face. Her diamond ring is glowing with the candlelight. I can't wait to call her my wife. We have talked about it and we don't want to rush into getting married. We obviously will do it someday but the health of Rachel and our babies is top priority at this time. We finish eating pretty quickly and I wash the dishes while she nurses another glass of cider. I walk back over to her and take her hand and ask her to dance with me. I put in one of my favorite slow songs a song by Savage Garden. I love me a little _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ every once in a while. She smiles instantly at my song choice. It is the same song I played on my IPhone the night we first made love on the beach.

It is hard for her to dance front to front so I turn her around placing my arms protectively around Rachel's stomach, cradling our babies as she brings her arms up to wrap them around my neck. I then move my chin to settle in the crook and place little kisses on the exposed skin as we sway back and forth with each other. We both let out a chuckle when we feel the babies start to kick around. This has actually been a decent day for Rachel in the pain department. She has had very minimal issues today, which is something to cheer about. After the song ends I walk her over to the couch, and tell her to lay down on her back and not her side. I then sit down and pick up her feet to place them in my lap. I carefully but thoroughly massage them along with her legs. She loves this because it helps her relax and it relieves some of the discomfort she gets from them being so swollen.

"_That feels good babe, thank you."_

I tell her she doesn't have to thank me. I want to do things for her that make her feel good and feel beautiful. I know the next part of the night will make her feel a little more like herself, since we haven't done it in a couple of weeks. I go and draw up a nice hot shower and grab her favorite body wash and shampoo for her. After making sure the water is perfect I hold my hand out to her and lead her to the bathroom. She smiles when I start to remove her clothes, but then the smile fades from her face quickly when she is totally naked and I am just staring at her. I realize that I must have been speechless for a while and I should really tell her what I think about the way she looks.

"_You look absolutely stunning Rachel…so beautiful." _

I get down on my knees and place two kisses on her stomach for each one of our baby boys. I then move back up her body and place a kiss on her lips before I start to toss my own clothes aside. Her smile is shy and innocent when I stand in front of her with nothing more than a smile. She looks down and smiles wide when she catches sight of my semi hard on. I step in the shower first, holding my hand out for hers. We stand under the hot jets, coating our bodies. When we are saturated I ask her to sit on the shower seat and I grab the supplies I need. Shaving cream and a razor. Rachel says she does not feel clean unless she is always freshly shaven, this includes her legs, under her arms and her beautiful pussy. She has been having so much pain that we just did not put this at priority. I coat her long legs with the smooth as silk tangerine cream and then place the razor on her skin to rake it clean of any stubble. I repeat with her other leg and then wash them off. I was going to move up to do her arms but I forgot she did that last night. I settle in between her now open legs and shift her hips comfortably so that I can get a proper view of my canvas. Her hair has grown to fine little curls, which I actually love. She hates it though, she has never been one to like hair down there.

When I have her where I need her I coat my hands with the shaving silk and run it along her pussy. I then carefully inch her legs out wider so that I can get every bit of the fine brown curls in my view. Her stomach proves to make this a bit of a task but s'no problem. I run the razor over her and then rinse it off only to repeat the step to make sure that her pussy is now soft and smooth. When I am finished and satisfied with my work, I rinse all of the cream off and place a soft kiss on her mound. She was totes not expecting the arousal that would hit her with my small little gesture that she threw her head back and smacked it on the shower wall.

"_Fuck Santana."_

I checked her head and she was fine. The curse words didn't come from being in pain. I decide as long as she is sure and that she is up for it that I do want to do something even more special for her. I want to make sweet sexy love to her in the shower. She of course is all for this as her left hand slides down her own body to cup her sex. She tosses her head back again when I pull her up and then slip behind her pressing my cock into her beautiful ass. She moans loudly. I can smell her arousal as it fills up the steamy shower room. It's intoxicating and it only fuels my own want. I can feel myself get impossibly harder and it is actually starting to get uncomfortable. I reach down and slide my hands a couple times down my veiny shaft to release a bit of the pressure. Rachel turns and sees what I am doing and tries to move to get on her knees. I shake my head and tell her that this is about making her feel beautiful since I already know I am hot shit. She smacks me on the arm and then laughs. I tell her to sit back down and I get on my knees and settle between her legs. I love that the shower is so big. It makes shower sex that much more enjoyable. I haven't even touched her yet and she is already moaning and arching her body up.

I carefully take one of her thighs and put it over my shoulder and spread her legs as wide as possible. I look up at her to make sure that she is not in any pain or at all uncomfortable. She tells me several times that she is perfectly fine, so I continue on. Once her leg is snugly over my shoulder I lean down to breathe in the scent of her now smooth and dripping pussy. I can't wait any longer. I need to taste her. I flatten my tongue and guide it up and down between her soaked lips. God the taste alone is enough to make me lose my shit. She is arching into my face with is making it a little difficult but I don't say anything. I just keep on with my ministrations. I flatten my tongue again, this time licking at her tight little entrance. Fuck she tastes so sweet with a bit of a tang. I can feel her arousal as it leaks on my tongue. I lap up all of the wetness that she has down there and then move to help her create more. I take one of my hands and place it on her right breast, kneading and tugging it. She uses her hand to grab her other boob and makes work of it as well. I take her pert nipple between my thumb and forefinger and pinch and squeeze while my other hand moves towards her heated core. My hands trails down over the curve of her belly to her hips where I rub small circles around them. I hold her back a bit when she bucks so hard she hit her head again. I take that as a sign that she is really worked up.

I take two fingers and position them at her entrance as I move my tongue back in for more wetness. I close my mouth around her clit, flicking it and nipping at it lightly. She is completely gone. I know that it won't be long before she is gushing around my mouth and fingers. On the first hard suck of her clit I thrust two fingers inside of her. This is the first time in two weeks that I have been in some way shape or form inside of her so she is incredibly tight. Her muscles are squeezing on my fingers as I work her up and insert a third finger. She starts to pant and gasp my name as she circles her hands around the shower bars to brace herself. I work my fingers up at a steady pace inside of her. I increase my speed, fucking her with my fingers as my tongue laps of the wetness that is seeping out. I place light nips on her clits make her call my name. After a couple more minutes I feel her walls start to tighten around me.

"_Oh…God…Santana…yes…babe…right…there…Pl…please…fast er."_

I thrust my fingers inside of her as fast and as hard as I can without hurting her. I suck hard on her clit and continue my nipping motions. She is almost there…so close to the edge. I surge up, keeping my fingers hammering inside of her as I take her lips in mine. I slip my tongue in kissing her hard as I use my thumb to run tight circles on her hardened and sensitive nub. A few thrust and a hard rub of her clit, she comes hard screaming my name as her walls tighten and crush my fingers. The intensity of her orgasm and the sounds that she was making during her ecstasy was enough to send me spurting ropes of hot thick cum all over her thighs and her stomach. She takes a hand and gets some of my cum on her hand to spread it over her breasts and then lick the rest of it off of her hand. That was really hot as fuck. I almost came again just watching her do that. When I feel her walls stop tightening and clenching around me I pull out of her gently and remove her leg from my shoulder carefully. I then pull her into me and takes her lips in mine again.

She slips her hand down and starts moving her hand up and down on my cock. I am already worked up again and I know what we both want. I sit down on the bench seat. My cock is standing straight up at attention. I turn Rachel around so that she is facing away from me. She spreads her legs and move over my cock. She uses her hands to line my thick mushroom head with her entrance and then slams down on top of it without warning. She cries out at the feeling of being stretched and so full so quickly. She recovers immediately though and starts bouncing up and down my lap as I buck my hips to thrust up deep inside of her. It takes not much more than a few timely thrusts and a pinch on her clit to send her into a second orgasm. I hold her tightly still pumping into her as my own orgasm is right there as well. When her walls continue to tighten down and squeeze my cock I let go again myself, shooting a large loud of cum all over the inside of her tight and glistening pussy. Our bodies settle and our breath returns to normal after a couple of minutes. I pull out slowly leaving her wincing from the loss of my cock from inside of her. I settle my chin on her neck and place kisses there as I pull her into me as close as I can. She sighs and then a big smile come across her face.

"_I love you my beautiful Rachel."_

"_I love you too babe, and thank you for always making me feel special."_

Of course I want to make her always feel special…because to me she is. The girl is everything to me. After we actually do take a shower and get cleaned up I helped her get settled and comfortable in bed before I climbed in behind her and snuggled in close. We better enjoy this quiet time while we have it…we are less than two months away from becoming a Lopez party.

_**Author Notes...**_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I really enjoy writing this story for you.

I have gotten great ideas and reviews and will continue to try to deliver the best possible story that I can to you.

Please continue to submit_** IDEAS**_ and _**REVIEWS**_…it helps a lot and it is very encouraging.

Thank you all for continuing to read this story.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

It only look the doctor two days from the last appointment to decide to admit Rachel to the hospital on bed rest. She was so upset when he told us the news. She was almost inconsolable but we talked everything out and agreed that in order to keep her and the babies safe, this was the best thing to do. She was having shooting pains the day Quinn surprised her with a baby shower. We had a doctor's appointment early that morning so it gave Q time to get everything set up, which was two days ago. All of our parents, friends and some extended family members made the trip to California to attend. There had to be at least 50 people in our house at one time. I could not believe Quinn with some help from my girl Mercedes, put something this extravagant together. It was pretty badass and the cake looked like something that would be found not at a baby shower but at a wedding instead, it was huge.

Between all of the gifts and gift cards from everyone, I believe that the first couple years of our son's lives are pretty much taken care of. We could not be more thankful for the people that are in our lives. It is amazing to me that we even found a place to put everything. Rachel did pretty well during the baby shower part of the day but when it started to wind down she really took a turn for the worse. Everyone was really worried about her but she just passed it off as gas like she always does. I of course knew better. I took her aside that night when everyone left for their hotels and made her talk to me about what was going on. She said it felt like something was stabbing her. Alright that's it. I called Rachel's mom as well as mine who were staying just down the street and told them to meet us at the hospital. My girl cried hysterically the whole way there. She knew what they were going to say. She was right. She has been there ever since we checked in that night. Our friends have been coming in and out to visit her. They extended their own stay a few days to make sure that we didn't need anything. They are the most kickass friends. Most of the extended family left though. Which was fine. Some of them were pretty annoying as fuck, but it was nice of them to be here for Rachel's baby shower.

I went rounds with the hospital staff because they were not going to allow me to stay with her. Bullshit, I will not leave her side. After they figured out how serious I was and the death glare I gave them, they finally moved a bed in there for me. The bed of course has not been used yet because Rachel will not let me leave her side. She can't sleep if she is not pressed against me in some way. S'okay because the feeling is mutual. The hospital beds are small so I got smart last night and just pulled mine up against hers and gave us a bigger sleeping space. Rachel has to sleep on her back now. She hates it because she is a side sleeper. Our baby boys won't have that. It is kind of hard to cuddle with her now that she has to sleep that way but I make due with an arm around her stomach and my head on her growing chest. That's another thing. I have told Rachel throughout this whole thing that pregnancy looks really good on her. It is no lie. She radiant. She says that I am just trying to make her feel better about herself but it's true. There is something about a pregnant woman that just…I don't even know how to put it into words.

Our dad's called a couple of hours ago to check on Rachel. They are concerned but work prevents them from getting to us. They planned to fly out in about 6 weeks to be here for the birth of our babies but I am really wondering if they are not going to come sooner. Rachel is hooked up to a couple of machines to monitor the babies' status as well as their heartbeats. She hit her official 31st week today and the babies grew another couple ounces a piece. They are happy with this progress although they wish it was more than that. They don't tell Rachel and I too much, which really pisses me off. I told the doctor off last night when he was talking to us in some foreign lingo about the tests they have been running. Now my own father is a doctor and I know a lot but when it comes to babies and those kind of tests you have to break it down for me. I basically told him he was being a fucking asshat and it would be nice if he would help us understand what is going on with Rachel and our children so that we could be better prepared for the situation. That bastard really gets under my skin lately.

On top of all of the stuff going on with my little family, tonight is the last basketball game of the regular season. They are also holding a rewards ceremony at the end of it. I can't even think about going. If Rachel knew about tonight's game and that I was going to blow it off for her, she would be livid. So I will just simply let it slip my mind and not tell her. I can't leave her. I just can't. As badass as I am and as strong as my heart is for her, I can't let her do this alone, not any minute of it. I haven't told Coach yet that I am going to blow off the game. I told Puck though who wasn't happy at all. We lost the first game of the season, that night that I stayed home with Rachel. I felt bad but I know where my priorities are. He of course understands. He is my best bro and there is nothing that can break that. He told me Coach will probably bench me for some time next season for this but I have to think of Rachel and my babies first. I could never forgive myself if something were to go wrong and I wasn't here for them.

"_I can feel you thinking."_

She is so sleepy and her voice is groggy. She didn't sleep well at all last night. The beeping of the heart monitors and the hustle and the bustle of the hospital didn't give either one of us a chance to get a restful night's sleep. I turn into her more and hold her closer to me. She is always so warm. I know I am the one that is supposed to be strong in this relationship, but I always feel so safe and at home in her arms. I look in her beautiful brown orbs. She flashes me a small smile, but there is worry behind her eyes. I lean up and kiss her lips. Always so warm and inviting. The best part of my day is every moment that I am with her in some way. It doesn't even matter if we are sitting a few feet away from each other on the couch. I ask her how she is feeling. She says she is a little sore, but nothing like it was a couple of days ago. They have given her doses of some medicine to manage not only her pain but some stuff to try to keep her from going into labor. They believe that she may have been experiencing pre-term labor the night of her baby shower. I was so scared. I can't even imagine what my baby girl was feeling. She is shifting in bed doing her best to get closer. She is getting so frustrated. I move up and then help her sit up. I then slide in behind her and press her back into my front and then wrap my arms around her. She sighs and settles in comfortably.

"_I know about your game tonight, and just so you know, you are going."_

Well fuck who told her. She said before I get upset with anyone, no one told her. She said that I forget that we watch college basketball games together and last night when she couldn't sleep she turned the TV to one of the games. It was announced in the upcoming schedule. She said that there was no room for argument, that Quinn would be driving me and our mother's would be staying with Rachel and would contact Q if anything seemed even remotely wrong. I can't be pissed at her for putting her foot down on me but hell I am worried. She knows how much basketball means to me, but she means so much more to me than any of that. She grabs my hands and tangles our fingers together. She says that she is in good hands and that she promises that our mother's will give me updates throughout my game. I tell her that I am not happy about leaving her. She cranes her neck, gives me a kiss, tells me tough shit and then tries her best to kick me out of the bed so I can go home and get ready.

It is an early game so I will have to really focus and hurry if I want to make practice before the game. I tell her I love her and kiss her on the lips. I then trail the kisses down to where my babies are and give them each a kiss at the proximity of where their little heads are laying. I come up and give her one more…a more proper passionate kiss before I tell her I love her again. She tells me how much she loves me too and then wishes me luck. I walk out of her room and towards the waiting room where I know ours mothers are. I give them both a hug and run them through the daily routine and then make my way home. Q is already there and ready when I walk through the door. She gives me this playful smirk because yeah she knows Rachel always gets what she wants. I won't lie, I didn't want to miss this game but I wanted to be with Rachel more. I just hope that I can keep a clear head while I am playing today. After my shower and putting on my jersey, an hour later Q and I are out the door. I send Rachel a quick text to tell her I am headed to the arena and she sends me a smiley face and a heart. The girl is a sucker for all those cutesy emoticons.

When Q and I pull into my parking spot, she gives me a hug, I give her the ticket and we run in the opposite direction. She heads to the front entrance and I head around back to the player's entrance. When I make it to the locker room I am met with a high fives from Coach and all of my team mates and a particularly hard ass slap from my bro Puckerman. That fucking hurt, I have to say. I think I might even have a hand print there. I really don't want to explain that one to Rachel…of course she would find it pretty funny anyway. She knows my heart belongs to her.

After a 30 minute pep talk from Coach about our game plan and a little bit of a scrimmage we were called out on the court. We are playing the Huskies tonight. This will definitely be a nail biter of a game. We are pretty similar in playing style so this could go either way. The winner will take first place. This of course is only the last regular season game, there is still the Pac-12 tournament as well as the NCAA championships that are coming up. We have a pretty damn good shot at winning it all.

The first two quarters of the game left us trailing by 20 points. I could not believe it. I was hitting my three pointers and so was Puck, but it just wasn't enough to get us within reach. During half time I called to check on Rachel. She said she was feeling good and that she was watching the game on TV. She said I looked pretty hot out there on the court and if she wasn't carrying around such a huge belly she would probably run over here and take me against the locker room. I laughed but shit she had me turned on. I can't help it. My baby has a dirty sexy mouth sometimes and I am done for when it comes out. I laugh and tell her again I love her and that I will be back by her side really soon. I kiss her through the phone receiver and then head back out to the court. By the third quarter we were within 5 points of the University of Washinton. I got fouled pretty viciously, fucker almost gave me a concussion. After the trainers checked me out and cleared me to play I hit my three foul shots bringing us within 2 points of them. The fourth quarter was a nail biter just as anticipated. We went back and forth with each other. With only 10 seconds left Puck got fouled. The Huskies are up by 2. Puck was awarded three shots. He made the first two with no issues, the third bounced off of the backboard and came right into my hands which I thankfully was able to dunk it into our basket giving us a two point advantage. The time ran down and we were able to block their last attempt at a shot, winning us the game and putting us in first place.

I looked over at Q who was jumping up and down. I then noticed her pull her phone out of her jacket and her face fell. I knew something was wrong. I pushed my way out of the crowd and ran to her. She looked so upset. My heart is beating so fast. I think I'm going to faint. Oh my god Q is now crying and running towards me. This can't be happening. I make it to Quinn, she is trying to tell me about her text. I tell her to please just give me her phone. I read it and my heart stops. It's Rachel's mom Shelby.

"_Come quick. It's time."_

_**Author Notes. **_

I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy this story.

Please _**REVIEW**_ It gives me inspiration and keeps the story going.

Thank you all for following, reviewing and favoring this story. It means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I've never ran so fast in my life. Q tossed me the keys to her car and we quickly slid in to our seats. As soon as the two clicks from our seatbelts could be heard I peeled out of the driveway as the many spectators stood there shocked as to why I did not stay for the celebration. There was no time for that. Hell I did not even have time to think. All I know is that I have to get to Rachel and I have to get to her now.

I have never driven so fast in my life. I am scared and I know that I have to get there quickly. I know she must be terrified and hysterical knowing that our babies are coming and they are still so small. The doctors have told us that if this were to happen this would in no way best case scenario. Our babies are not believed to be fully developed and they do not weigh that much. I am hoping by the time I get there they will tell me it was all a false alarm and that Rachel and my babies are fine. I should be there right now holding her hand through all of this. I should not be stuck in prime time traffic trying to get to her. This is bullshit, I can't believe this. Doesn't anybody work in a building any more.

"_Santana, we need to try to calm down before we get to Rachel. She can't see us like this."_

My tears are coming down rapidly as I hit the steering wheel hard and curse at the cars that are keeping me from getting to Rachel and my babies. Quinn leans over and places her head on my shoulder and takes my hand that is clutching my thigh in her lap. She rubs tiny circles around my knuckles to try to get me to calm down at least a little bit. I can't…I want to but I just can't fathom what Rachel must be feeling or going through right now.

"_I'm trying Q, I just need to be with her right now. I need to help her through this."_

"_She knows you are on your way Santana."_

"_Why is this happening to her Q?"_

Quinn looks at me sadly.

"_She has done everything that has been asked of her throughout this pregnancy and now even that may not be enough. I could lose my babies today, even worse I could lose Rachel if something goes terribly wrong."_

"_Santana, you need to calm down, nothing is going to happen to Rachel, and she has the best doctor who is going to make sure that your babies are going to be fine as well."_

That thought hits me like a ton of bricks and before I know it I start weaving traffic like a fucking Indy race car driver. Thank god for no cops. They would have definitely taken me in.

When I reach the hospital parking lot I swerve into a visitors spot, throw the keys to Q and run full speed to the entrance. When I get there our friends who are still in town are all there with worried faces. Britt tells me our dads have been called and are on their way. I run farther almost running into our mother's as I go barreling down the hallway. I collapse and fall into Shelby's arms as my mom tries to sooth me by stroking my hair. They tell me she is in full labor. The doctors are doing everything they can do to stop it

"_She went into full labor Santana, they are trying everything they can to stop it but nothing seems to be working at this point."_

I let go of them and go running again, finally getting to Rachel's room. They have not yet taken her in to delivery.

"_I am so sorry babe, I should have never left." I run to her pulling her into my side. _

She is crying just as I suspected. I break down seeing the heartbreaking sight in front of me. The doctor gives me a _"this isn't good look"_. She is screaming at me telling me that she is sorry, that she wishes the babies would not come yet. I tell her none of this is her fault. I assure her that the doctors are doing everything she can. We are lost in each other's tears and embrace when Rachel's starts to feel a gushing.

"_Oh God…no…this is not…happening…Santana…my water just broke."_

"_It's okay Rachel, the doctors are here and they are going to make sure everything is okay."_

Her doctor is trying to keep her calm. Baby A is under stress and his heartbeat is dropping. They have no choice but to deliver. Fuck…how this could be happening right now. There is no time to move her into another room. The doctor makes some calls and his team hurries in with incubators and other equipment to help sustain our babies.

"_Rachel we are going to have to deliver your babies. We don't have a choice."_

"_NO! They are not ready…Santana please tell him they aren't ready. They are too small." _She's pleading with me and clutching my shirt as tight as she can.

"_Rachel, they have to deliver our babies or something worse could happen. We have to let them do their job sweetheart. They know what's best." _I start to stroke her hair and place light kisses on her forehead.

I am doing everything I can to keep Rachel calmed down, but it is proving to be a hard job when I cannot stay calm myself.

"_Rachel we are going to try to do this naturally, just like you wanted in the beginning. If anything starts to go wrong though we will be taking to the OR."_

"_Please just don't let anything happen to them…please_." She is hysterical and screaming. I can't stand to see her so upset. I am trying to hard not to let my own emotions come through but they are too strong. I let go and my tears become overwhelming.

"_Everything will be okay Rachel. We will get through this no matter what."_

The doctor moves her feet into the stirrups and I stay by her head. It will not take her long to push our first baby out. They are so small that the doctor said she may not even feel them exiting her body.

"_Rachel or your next contraction I need you to push." _

"_I don't want to."_

"_Rachel you can do this. You are so strong and the most amazing person I have ever met. If anyone can do this you can."_

She's clutching my hand as she cries out again that it's too early and they need to keep them in there. My heart is breaking. The realization again hits that I could lose my family today and I turn to Rachel. I kiss her softly trying to convey all of the love that I feel for her.

"_I love you so much Rachel. Everything is going to be alright. Our boys are strong like you. I have no doubts."  
"Why is this happening Santana?"_

I don't have an answer.

The doctor starts to push around on Rachel's stomach, we were told this was to help the baby turn correctly. She said it hurt her when he did that so I of course gave him my best Lopez glare. It was less than 10 minutes later when our first son's head started to crown. I saw him through the mirror. Beautiful jet black hair just like mine. I was overcome with emotions. I look at Rachel who looks excited but so scared at the same time. The mirror is in her view, she can see the beautiful life that she is bringing into this world.

"_Okay Rachel this will go quickly. One more small push and the shoulders will be out."_

"_Come on babe, you can do it."_

"_Oh God, it hurts Santana."_

"_I'm right here sweetheart, squeeze my hand."_

It takes only another small push before our first son is delivered.

The nurses rushed into emergency mode cleaning our baby off when the doctor handed him over. They cleared his little lungs and washed him off. They have been stimulating him for close to 3 minutes now and we have yet to hear him cry. Rachel is panicking.

"_Why isn't he crying Santana, oh god is he okay?"_

I place a kiss on her forehead and look over at the nurses. I silently pray for our son to start crying. I take her hand and hold it tightly. I have no answers. I lean my head on hers and wait for the sound that we know will give us at least a glimmer of hope. It comes in the sound a loud cry almost 4 minutes later.

"_Oh thank God."_ We both say in unison.

She looks up at me and smiles. I would give anything to keep that on her face.

"_How is he? Is he going to be okay?"_ I worriedly ask the doctor.

The doctor tells us that our little boy is strong and healthy. He is also bigger than they initially thought he would be. The nurse brings him over to Rachel as they prepare to deliver our second baby. They lay him on her chest and we get our first look at our very handsome and well-endowed I might add (thanks to me…fist pump) baby boy. He's perfect.

"_He looks just like you Rachel."_ She smiles.

"_He's got some of your features too baby. He's so handsome."_ She's beaming from ear to ear.

He has Rachel's features aside from his nose. That is definitely the Lopez schnoz. I chuckle to myself. He has her big brown eyes and her plump lips. He has little curls in his hair. This kid is definitely going to be a heartbreaker. I look at Rachel and she looks back at me. She leans in to kiss me and smiles. The nurse walked up a couple of minutes after.

"_Do you really have to take him so soon?"_

"_Ms. Berry I'm sorry we have to check his vitals and make sure that everything comes out normal."_

Rachel and I had enough time to kiss our baby boy softly before they placed him in the incubator, and took him down to the NICU.

A few minutes later Rachel started to feel another gush of water exiting her body. Looks like little baby B is also on the way. Within 5 minutes of the liquid clearing from her body he was coming.

"_Rachel I need one good push and your baby will be here."_

"_Come on sweetheart, you got this. I am so proud of you."_

"_Shit…it's burning."_

"_Squeeze my hand babe."_

After only one solid push he was out. He shared the trademark black hair and curls with his brother. Aside from that I did not get a good look at him. They rushed him quickly towards the incubator where they worked on him and cleaned him up. Rachel's eyes stayed on me as she watched my expression.

"_Oh god Santana, he is so small." _

"_It's okay Rachel. He is strong like his mother."_

My eyes stayed glued to the nurses working almost frantically to get our baby to cry. The doctor did assure us that he was breathing even though they had a mask over his face. They just needed to help him get stimulated and get him to use his little lungs to do it for himself. It was a full 10 frantic minutes before Rachel and I breathed a large sigh of relief with the sound of our tiny bundle screaming out for the first time.

"_He's crying."_ She all but screams out. I look over at my girl and all of my emotions spill over again.

"_I am so proud of you Rachel. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Santana. More than I can ever show you."_

A couple of minutes later they brought our littlest family member over but told us we wouldn't have much time with him before they rushed him off to his brother. They laid him on Rachel's chest. He is so petite. The smallest human thing I have ever seen. I was so afraid to touch him. I didn't want him to break. Rachel put her finger up to his hand. He clutched it right away and she started to cry. Seeing her face I broke down as well, yet again. This has been such an emotional roller coaster of a day. We are so happy and relieved that are babies are here and they appear to be okay.

Baby B is quite a bit smaller than Baby A. He was born with same jet black curls as his brother. He also has Rachel's tiny features and the trademark Lopez nose. He's perfect just like his brother. It wasn't long before we were giving him tiny kisses goodbye and Rachel and I were left there with just the doctor.

"_Ms. Berry everything initially concerning your twins seems to be normal. They appear to be very healthy considering their size and how premature they are."_

He explained that Rachel should recover from delivery pretty quickly being that she didn't even tear while delivering our babies. He also explained what we can expect in the coming hours and days from the birth of our sons'. The babies will have to undergo tests on their organs to determine any damage or deformities from being so early but he said other than that, they were both bigger than anticipated and they had an excellent chance of survival, with no lasting effects.

Rachel threw her arms around me when he exited the room leaving us with all of that good news. I can't believe it. Our babies are here. I look at Rachel. She is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. She has no makeup on and her face is puffy and it is just gorgeous.

"_I love you Rachel, and thank you."_

"_No reason to thank me. I should be thanking you."_

"_I want to thank you for being in my life, and for giving me two beautiful children."_

She looks at me, a shy smile on her face.

"_Thank you for having good looking swimmers baby."_ We both laugh. She looks so happy.

I bend down to cup her cheeks and pull her into me. I connect our lips in a familiar tango. It's full of emotion and love and it is everything we needed at that point in time. She pulls away after a couple of minutes searching for air. She smiles her signature Rachel Berry smile. She tells me I better get out there and tell everyone the news so that they will not stay too worried. I kiss her again and then leave to go and spread the news.

When I make it to the waiting room. Every stands with their tear stained faces. I look at Rachel's parents, then to mine, then to all of our friends. I smile wide and that is all the reassurance they need.

"_They are here. The doctor said they appear to be healthy. They are so tiny though. They are beautiful."_

I can't stop myself from rambling. Our friends shout out congratulations and then they come up all at once surrounding me in hugs and kisses. I may be a badass but I loves me some group hugs. Especially after a day like today.

After getting really emotional with everyone, I quickly give everyone all of the news on our babies. The doctor also gave everyone permission to go in and see Rachel a few at a time, with exception to our mother's and me of course, because I was not about to leave her.

I walked everyone down to her room. Our mother's and I entered first. Rachel was really excited to see them. After they had a little time with her, we allowed our friends to start to come in and see Rachel. She was a real trooper fielding questions from everyone. They obviously all wanted to know how she is feeling now that she has given birth, she said empty. They also asked who the babies looked like. She stated that they are the perfect blend of the two of us. Which is true. They have my skin tone, my nose, my hair but they have Rachel's other features. I made everyone laugh when I said they are perfect little midgets like their beautiful mother. Rachel just sent me a light smack on the arm and pulled me down to sit next to her.

The next question was about their names and how much they weighed. We did not get their official weights from the doctor yet and we have yet to be positive on their names although we have a good idea. After a few more questions everyone filed out along with our parents and headed out to a local restaurant to get dinner. I told them they better be bringing us some grub or they won't get to see our babies.

It's been three hours since Rachel delivered our twins and we have not heard from anyone since. I hardly think that is protocol. Fuck this is our children we are talking about…give us some kind of news. We really want to see them. Rachel has been asking and finally I just have had enough of the waiting so I push the nurse's button hoping someone can give us some news. The nurse that whisked our babies away showed up within 5 minutes asking if we needed anything. I told her that Rachel needed a warm blanket, something to drink and some news on our sons would be nice.

"_You mean your son and daughter." _Rachel and I look confused at each other and then turn back to the nurse.

She must have delivered a bunch of babies today. She can't even get her patients right. Whatever, at least she got the amount of babies' right. I won't argue I just would like to know something.

She tells us that the doctor was actually on his way in to give us some news and then after we should be clear to go down to the NICU and spend some time with our kids. She was pretty spot on, the doctor showed up 10 minutes later. He's not frowning so that is a good sign, but he's not jumping for joy either so this could go either way. He tells me to sit down, there is some things that he needs to go through with us.

"_First off, both of your babies are doing incredibly well for being delivered at 31 weeks. They are strong and they are well developed. I honestly don't see them having to stay here that long. We want them to obviously gain more weight and be eating and drinking on their own first. Right now they have a feeding tube, but they did not need any extra oxygen, because they are breathing perfectly on their own."_

Rachel and I both look at each other. She has tears coming down…happy ones this time. Mine are threatening but I was able to hold them back. We both breathe a huge sigh of relief and I place my arms around her.

"_However, Rachel when we did the amnio on you a couple of weeks ago we found that there may have been an issue with the fluid. We weren't able to pinpoint the issue while the babies were still in the womb but when we took them to the NICU we ran a few more tests and we found why the tests came back with a chromosomes difference. Baby A was born a healthy male child with no biological issues, while baby B was born a healthy baby girl but with the male genitalia. In other words…"_

I cut him off.

"_She is intersex. Like me."_

He nods his head. Wow that is a lot to hear in a short little span. I mean of course that can happen, I am living proof. He asks if we have any questions. My head is down. Rachel tells him no. He then hands us a couple of pictures that the nurses took of our son and now daughter just a few minutes after getting settled in their incubator... He then walks out telling us we are able to see them when we are ready. I can't help but think about whether or not I should feel bad for my daughter or feel blessed at the fact that we were graced with such a special child. I had an awesome childhood. The fact that I am female with male parts was never hidden from anyone. I was proud, I didn't get made fun of too much. If someone had a problem with it, I didn't let it bother me and I moved on. Sure I could have had surgery early on to change things but I have always been happy with my body. Hell I was born this way baby.

I look at Rachel. She is just staring at me. She has worry in her eyes. I hope that I didn't let her down. I hope she doesn't feel like this is her fault. Fuck what is she going to think about having children with me now. She sees me struggling with myself. She cups my cheeks and pulls me in so that my lips are on hers. She licks my bottom lip. I immediately grant her entrance. Our kiss is sweet and soft, it is all of the reassurance that I need. I know we are going to be okay. She smiles in the kiss and then takes my bottom lip between her teeth and tugs it playfully. That little tease. She looks down. Yeah she knows what she is doing. I playfully push her because this is so not the place. We talk a bit about our babies and what this means. She takes the pictures from my hand and stares at them. A big smile comes across her face.

"_We have a handsome little prince and our beautiful little princess. They are perfect. I wouldn't change a thing."_

You see that is exactly why I fell for her so hard. She smiles at me again and pulls me in for a big hug. She's right, they are perfect. After a few more minutes I helped Rachel get up off of the bed and put on a robe and slippers. She is not in any pain at all. Aside from her pregnancy belly the girl could probably do cartwheels in the hallway. I tell her to sit tight for just a minute while I run and tell everyone the news of our babies and show them the pictures.

"_Are you nervous about telling everyone about her Santana?"_

"_Not at all Rachel. She is perfect."_

I am not nervous and I am in no way ashamed of her. She is my little star, just like her mother. I kissed Rachel on the forehead before making my way out to our waiting entourage. I explained that Rachel and I are going to go and see our babies and that they would be able to pay a visit at some point in time although we did not know when. I asked that they all sit down so that I could give them some information on our babies.

"_So after some tests were run, they found out that Baby B, our tiniest baby had some abnormalities when it comes to DNA. They got the results back and it turns out that our son is actually our daughter, but she carries the male genitalia like I do."_

They were very happy for us actually. It didn't surprise them that the two most perfect people for each other would have equally perfect and special children. Q started to hyperventilate though. I walked up to her and held my hands out and told her to please talk to me. She calmed down and then started to bust up laughing.

"_Santana, your princess is going to be dressed like a prince if I don't go and start exchanging stuff." _

I could not help but laugh as well. Everything that we bought was for our little boys. Well, that is not the case now. Quinn happily took the reins and ushered in Puck to help with all of the exchanging and replacing the second set of boy stuff for girl stuff. We told her it wouldn't be a big rush because the babies would probably be here in the NICU for at least a few weeks sadly. Our mother's gave me a big hug and told me how proud they are of me. I thank them and make my way back to Rachel so that we can go and see our twins.

She is more than ready when I get back in the room. Beaming from ear to ear. I tell her that everyone has given their full support and are so excited to meet our babies. I told her about Q getting upset because we only have boy stuff right now. That also sent Rachel in a panic but I explained to her that Q and Puck offered to take care of that for us. She breathed a sigh of relief. After a couple of minutes Rachel and I took a deep breath we made our way to the NICU hand in hand. When we got to the room we were put in these gowns and given masks. They then showed us to the two incubators holding our precious cargo as the doctor so often called them.

We huddled around baby A first. A blue card taped on the outside of his little safe place.

_It's A Boy_

_Baby Boy Lopez_

_Born: May 15__th _

_Time: 8:37pm_

_Weight: 4lbs. 1oz. _

_Mothers: Rachel B. Berry and Santana M. Lopez_

We really should think of a something to call him. Baby A just won't cut it for too much longer. The doctor was right, he does weigh more than what we anticipated. I am so happy. Rachel and I are told that we can touch him. He is so soft. We are not able to hold him though which I can tell breaks Rachel's heart. It does mine too but I am trying to be strong for her. After spending some time with him we walk a foot away to our beautiful baby girl. I can't help the smile that is on my face when I see that she is very well endowed just like her brother. Definitely my children. Glad I could pass on the ole naughty bits to them. Rachel knows exactly what I am thinking because she gives me a playful shove and then a playful smirk as well. Our princess is tiny, and absolutely beautiful. I can't stop looking at her. My eyes settle on her little pink card that is taped just above her head.

_It's A Girl_

_Baby Girl Lopez_

_Born: May 15__th_

_Time: 8:52pm_

_Weight: 3lbs. 4oz._

_Mothers: Rachel B. Berry and Santana M. Lopez_

It was really surreal to see my name listed under the mother section on both of these little name cards. I can't believe I have children now. I started to get this overwhelming feeling of joy and the emotion came at me so fast. I pulled Rachel to me and just held her. I sobbed, soaking her shoulders. I thanked her for being in my life, and for everything she has given me. I hold her tight, peppering her face with tiny kisses. I pull away to look at her. I tell her I am so proud of her and how amazing she is for bringing our beautiful babies safely into this world. She looks up at me with her signature smile and tells me that she could not have done it without me. She has a point there.

We spent a few hours in the NICU letting our babies know how much they are wanted and loved. I sat in the rocker in between the two incubators rocking with Rachel in my lap as she sang them a song. They squirmed with the sound of her voice. I told her that they are already in love with her as much as I am. After our time limit was up we headed back to our room. There was food waiting for us. Cold food by now but s'okay. They have a microwave. There was also a little note saying that everyone headed out to get some sleep and they would be here in the morning to check on us. Q even wrote at the bottom that our precious little ones better have names by tomorrow, because she wasn't going to keep calling them A, and B. She's right we do need to figure this out. After an hour of writing names down and figuring out their spellings we had finally named our kids. We sent out a mass text message to everyone to let them know.

_We are pleased to announce the birth of our handsome baby boy Jadyn Noah Lopez and our beautiful baby girl Jordayn Nyveah Lopez. _

_**Author Notes. **_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_I have a lot more of this story to tell if you would like me to keep going, or I could let it end here. _

_Please continue to __**REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for all of you support…you are the best. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I really don't want to leave them Santana. They are too small and they need me. I can't go home without them."

"Babe they are in good hands. As much as I want to be by their side, we can't sweetheart, the doctor's won't let us."

She breaks down. I know how hard this is for her to leave our precious babies. It is just as hard for me. I try not to show my worry and my sadness of the fact that we won't be taking our little ones home but I have to be strong for them and for Rachel right now. The NICU has visiting hours. They only allow us in there from 7am to 8pm. I don't feel like we should get limited time with them. We are their parents, we shouldn't have visiting hours. I understand it is all policy, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. They practically have to pry us away from our children when our time is up. My heart breaks each time they close the door on us and we no longer can sneak the little glimpse of their tiny little faces. My heart breaks at the look on Rachel's face when they close the blinds, and her tears that instantly fall.

"Rachel look at me." I cup her face.

"We will be here as soon as they allow us to tomorrow and we will not leave them until they kick us out again okay sweetheart." I place a soft kiss on her lips and use the pad of my thumbs to try to catch her tears.

"You promise." She sadly looks up at me.

"Babe I would never lie to you." She manages a small smile and then her tired body collapses into mine.

I can't stand to see her this sad and going through so much pain. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves to be an excited new mom getting ready to bring her new babies' home…we both do. For us though, there is no car seats to install in the car…it is not the case at all.

Rachel was released today. She was there for 2 ½ days to make sure everything was okay. We leave the hospital and drive home. When we pull into our driveway, I get out of the car and run over to her side so that I can open the door and help her out. She has had no pain at all, which makes me really happy, as I am sure that it does her too. We get to our door and I put the key in and unlock it. We step through the threshold. A few days ago Rachel was waddling through the house carrying two precious little lives, now she walks through the house carrying nothing but a broken heart.

"I feel so empty, I already miss them so much." I do too. It breaks my heart that we weren't able to bring them home, but I truly believe they are in good hands and in no time at all, we will walk through the door with our children in hand.

It's been a week now since Rachel delivered our beautiful little princess Jordayn and our handsome little prince Jadyn. They are doing incredibly well. Jadyn's gaining weight and the doctors could not be more thrilled. His feeding tube was removed yesterday and he is now able to be breastfed by Rachel. We both cried when his tube was removed and he was placed in her arms to receive his meal from her for the first time. He latched on right away. It was amazing.

"How does it feel to be feeding our son Rachel?" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Perfect." She takes her eyes off of me and watches as our baby boy suckles her right breast. He is a noisy eater. Little man is really going to town. Definitely my son…I love Rachel's boobs too. I snort when he really starts getting into it and begins grunting. Rachel lightly strokes his curly hair while she enjoys the closeness with him.

Our little princess Jordayn, is also progressing. She stills has her feeding tube but she is gaining weight as well. Rachel has been pumping breast milk every day, several times a day to give to the hospital to administer through her tube. Our princess is heading towards 4 lbs. already. We could not be more proud of her. She is so beautiful like Rachel, and has this little black curls just like Jadyn. I can tell by looking at her she is going to be a tiny diva just like her mommy with plumbing that may rival her mother. Damnit…I laugh at the fact that I may be in competition when it comes to the junk department when they are older.

We have gotten some pretty hopeful news within these last couple of days. They believe with Jadyn's progress we may be able to bring him home within a couple of weeks. News about Jordayn is pretty hopeful as well. We may be able to bring her home the middle of July if everything goes as well as it has been. We could not be more excited.

Rachel and I have been really exhausted since we got home from the hospital. We do finally have some sort of a routine down though. We get up really early every day. We do our homework from the online portal that is set up, we turn our work in if we get it done that day, we eat, go to the hospital, stay for the duration of the visiting hours with our twins and then come home and pass out, just to do it again the next day. Our routine doesn't allow for any alone time or even time at all for that matter when it comes to me and Rachel being together. Thank God the school year comes to an end next week. We need a break. I ended up having to give up my job because I just couldn't manage that many things. The position is still open for me if and when I ever want to come back. As tired and run down as I am though, I wouldn't give up any of my time with my little ones.

Through all of this the Bruins made it into the championship games so on practice and game days, Rachel makes me leave the hospital and go. The hospital staff has allowed Quinn to sit in with her and the babies on the times that our mothers can't and Rachel kicks me out. No one except for our parents and Quinn has seen the babies other than in pictures. The hospital staff was going to allow everyone a quick peak the night they were born but then they decided against that at the last moment.

Quinn and our mothers have been a life saver for Rachel and for me as well. I don't know what we would have done without them. Our father's had to get back to work after a few days of being here and our friends had to return to their lives as well but our mothers have been staying at our house keeping things in order there since our babies came. Between the three of them they make sure we have a hot meal when we get home and clean clothes. We tell them they are not our maids and they don't have to do those things for us but they say they want to. Quinn and our mother's got the last of the second set of little boy items returned and replaced them with little girl things for Jordayn. That was a job and a half Quinn said but all of the retailers were pretty understanding.

"Baby you okay?" I snap out of my thoughts when Rachel lightly touches my shoulder.

"Yeah babe, just thinking about how lucky we are?" She smiles.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world." She says moving her hand up to stroke me cheek.

"Hmm you think so huh?" I lean in closer to her and move my lips within inches of hers.

"No, I know so." I peck them lightly and then look at the time, with a huff and give her a pleading look.

"Santana, you are not going to miss your game. You are going to go and make us proud and then come back and tell us all about it." She says this while holding Jadyn. I swear the little one smiles around the nipple that he is still suckling while his mommy is scolding me.

There is never any use arguing with her, because yeah I still have yet to win one of those. I just place a kiss on the top of my little man's head, Rachel's lips and Jordayn's incubator and head to the waiting room to let a very smiling Quinn know that it is her shift.

"You look like shit Lopez." I can always count on good ole Q to tell me how it is.

"And you Q are still the biggest bitch I know." She laughs and walks off towards the NICU.

Tonight is the last game in the NCAA super regionals. I am quite lucky at the fact that they are hosted in our state. This year has been full of traveling to different states for games. We stayed mostly on this side of the country only traveling to states such as Washington, Oregon, Utah and occasionally Texas, which was hot as fuck I might add. It was fun though because I was lucky enough to be able to have Rachel with me every time we had an away game. My girl was persistent even with her pregnancy aches and pains. We were extremely fortunate that the bulk of our last games were in our home state especially since the babies came so early.

I am dreading if my team makes it to the Championship games though because they are being hosted in Omaha, Nebraska this year. I really don't want to leave my children and I don't want to be away from Rachel. If I go I will be gone a little over a week and I don't know if emotionally I would be able to handle that. Rachel and I have talked about it a little bit but no decision has been made yet. We have two weeks to figure it out.

"Hey Lopez, how are the tiny tikes?" Puck runs up and smacks my ass.

"They are doing better Puck, thanks for asking." I punch him in the arm.

"Any news on when they get to come home?"

"Jadyn could be home within the next week, and Jordayn hopefully sometime in July." I smile at the thought of them being at home with me and Rachel.

"How's the Jewish American Princess?" I used to get jealous of his nickname for Rachel but I don't anymore.

"She's doing okay, I mean obviously she hates to leave them after visiting hours as much as I do. She is with the twins now actually. Quinn or the mom's stay with her on the days she kicks me out to come and out score you douchebags." He laughs and hands me a wrapped box.

"I bought this for the little spawns of Santana."

I open it up and laugh out loud…because there is no way my kids with be seen in these.

"You expect my precious little children to wear your jersey number when they can wear their kickass mothers, you are kidding right?"

He bought a couple of tiny UCLA Bruins hoodies and on the back they say PUCKERMAN across the top with his number 20 under it.

"Oh come on Santana, everyone in the crowd wears your number, including the hottest girl in school, which I still say you snagged out from under me. I just figured I could have a couple little badass ones on my side you know."

"Okay number one, Rachel came to me willingly, I did not snag her from you, and it is not my fault that I am so much more badass than you that everyone wants to wear my number."

"Come on Lopez." He is actually whining, this is actually quite funny.

"Fine Puck, they can wear these, but if you play like shit, they will leave your number and your ass behind and they will come back to the winning side..." He laughs and we head to the locker room.

I call the hospital to check on Rachel right before we take the court.

"Hey baby, I miss you."

"I miss you too Rachel, how is everything going?

"Jadyn is eating again, and the nurses let me change Jordayn's diaper."

I wish I could say that I wasn't disappointed at missing that, but I am. I just really want to be the one there with my girl and my kids. I make sure to suppress my sadness at missing that and continue on talking to my love.

"That boy is not going to want to share when Jordayn finally gets a chance to nurse from you."

"Do you think it will be soon baby? I want to hold her so much." She sounds so excited.

"We can talk to the nurses about that tomorrow honey. Maybe there is a way they can allow us to at least hold her for a couple of minutes."

That is something that I don't understand. With Jadyn we were able to touch him and stroke his head even with the feeding tube. With Jordayn, we haven't really even gotten the chance to touch her. I mean Rachel and I did get a chance to touch her little hand a couple of times when the nurses weren't looking but shit. We want to be able to bond with our baby and let her know that we love her. It's really not fair if you ask me. After getting really upset the other day, the doctor explained that because Jordayn is so much smaller, her skin is much more thin and fragile. Okay why couldn't that be explained to us in the first place, I mean fuck we are new at this.

"Babe I have to go okay. Give my babies a kiss for me and please tell Q to place a naughty kiss on your lips with a little bit of tongue so you can think of me." I hear Rachel gasp and then bust up laughing.

"I can assure you Lopez if I kissed her lips she wouldn't be thinking of you." Well fuck I wish she would tell me when I am on speaker.

"Q you better watch your shit. Rachel is all mine." I tease.

"I don't know Lopez, Rache's hot, I'm hot, I am sure that we could be pretty smoldering together."

"Are you two done?" Rachel laughs.

"I have just begun." Q says sexily. We do this all of the time to Rachel and most times, before the babies came it ended with her being very turned on and jumping my shit in the bedroom.

"That's enough you two, Santana I love you, I miss you, good luck and I can't wait to hear about how you kicked their butts." She is speeding through her sentence.

"Rachel take it off speaker."

"Okay." I hear the click and Quinn muffled in the background so I know that she did what I asked.

"You're turned on aren't you?" I laugh.

"Not funny baby." Oh yeah she is.

"Maybe we can take care of that little problem tonight when I get home."

"Don't tease Santana, I can't take it." She is starting to breathe heavily and she is talking quietly.

"Babe I'm sorry, I can't take it either. I love you too Rachel and I will see you soon."

We say our goodbyes and fuck if I am not straining through my damn boxers. Rachel and I have not had sex since a few days before the babies were born. It's not that we don't want to, it's just aside from not having any time left in our day we have been trying to hold off. The doctor explained that Rachel could get pregnant again right away if we were to have unprotected sex within the first 6 weeks of her giving birth. It's not that we are against using protection, it is not that at all, Rachel just does not like the feel of the condom inside of her. She said she likes the feeling of _purely Santana_ inside of her. We haven't used one since the first time we had sex, because Rachel chose to go on birth control right after that. Being that she is not taking the pill now, we haven't done anything besides cuddle and pass out in our bed from exhaustion. By the sound of her voice on the phone though, someone is missing me as much as I am missing her. I smile at the thought.

"Hey Lopez get yo ass over here it's almost game time."

"Fuck you Puckerman, I was talking to my girl."

I put my phone away and run back to where I am supposed to line up with my team. I made it back just in time.

_Number 24 Santana Lopez_

Well I guess it is game on bitches.

By the time half time came around I was already so exhausted. Usually I have some damn good stamina but shit, I am wasted. It is almost embarrassing but it's not showing in my game play so I'm good. The assholes on the other team I swear keep trying to foul me out. I guess they don't like that fact that a girl can own their candy asses on the court. I'm not cocky, but I know I'm pretty good. I hit all of my foul shots which just makes everything even sweeter.

"Hey sweetheart, it's half time so I just wanted to call and hear your voice."

"You are so sweet Santana." She giggles in the phone. I love that sound.

"Hey watch it, I don't want anyone to hear that okay." I joke.

"So sorry baby, I forgot we have to protect your sexy badass image."

"That's right. How's my babies?"

"I am good, just really tired and I miss you. Jadyn is eating again and I just changed Jordayn's diaper." Still can't believe I wasn't there for that.

"Tomorrow I get diaper duty, I can't believe I missed that. As for you being tired, I will give you a massage when I get home and maybe we can take a bubble bath together."

"Oh god baby that sounds so great right now, and I can assure you there will be plenty of diapers for you tomorrow." She laughs and something tells me she is not kidding.

"Baby I have to get back again and I know that they will be kicking you out soon so give my mini replicas a kiss and a hug for me and tell them how much I love them. Hey and don't let Quinn get near them, I don't want them to catch her paleness."

"I heard that Lopez. Not funny, and for your information I already held Jadyn, thank you very much."

"Damn my little prince is going to be scarred for life now."

"Ha ha ha…Lopez laugh it up, I will see you tonight."

"Bye Quinnie poo, and baby girl I will def be seeing you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too baby and Quinn says she loves you too."

"Tell her I said ditto."

I hang up the phone with a big smile on my face, because yeah that is what Rachel does to me. I put my phone away and then head back for the second part of the game.

"Lopez, you alright, do you need to sit out for a bit."

"No coach, I'm good. Thanks though."

I finished the game strong with a total of 47 points. We won by 28 points, meaning that we will advance in the championships. I only stay long enough to listen to my coach's pep talk of the night and hurry to my car and back home to my baby girl.

It was a long drive home. I thought I was going to fall asleep. Luckily though I did not. I pulled in the driveway at exactly 9pm. I am so glad that it is Friday and I have no homework for a couple of days. That will take a bit of pressure off of me and Rachel both.

When I walk through the door I was met by a pair of arms instantly wrapping around my neck and beautiful soft lips attached to mine.

"Hmmm I missed you so much Santana." She takes her tongue and swipes my bottom lip. She whimpers, practically begging for entrance which I of course grant instantly. Our kisses are always hot but this one is starting to make my toes curl.

I pull away after a couple of minutes and we are both left gasping for air.

"Where's Q?" I question after looking around and seeing no sign of the blonde.

"At her friends. It's just you and me tonight Santana."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you have any plans, you need to cancel them now because I plan on taking up the rest of your time tonight baby."

Rachel's got her sexy bedroom eyes on, I think that I am going to most definitely going to be tired in the morning.

Game on again Lopez…

_**Author Notes…**_

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to enjoy this story.

I have read all of the reviews (never deleted any of them) and I have taken in consideration what all of the ideas you have given me as well as the feedback. I thank you all. I know some of you wanted more dialogue between the two so I hope that I made you proud in this chapter.

I believe that all reviews whether they are good or bad are there with the intent of making me a better writer and I thank you all very much for that.

I will continue to take ideas for this story if you have any.

_I am also excepting prompts and ideas for new stories if you have them._

Next Chapter- What's to come…?

Pezberry Sexy Times…

Baby Milestones…

Please continue to _**REVIEW…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

I love coming home from a long day, to be greeted this way.

As soon as Rachel removes her arms from around my neck I make my way to the bathroom to draw us up a nice bubble bath. Rachel and I have not done this since before the twins were born. Aside from the time constraints, I think she is self-conscious about the extra weight that is on her stomach area. She doesn't say anything, but my psychic Mexican third eye knows all. I think she is absolutely beautiful and I am totes excited to get some alone time with her. Especially some naked alone time.

"Babe, what kind of bubble bath do you want?" I yell out.

"The coconut sweetheart." I like when she chooses the coconut because I am not really in to smelling all fruity and frilly, but whatever she chooses I go with. Whatevs, no big deal anyway as long as I have her scent on me as well.

She walks in to the bathroom still clad in her red silk robe. With the way she is sauntering in and trying to tease me, my guess is that there is probably nothing underneath it. Gotta love her. She is such a little temptress.

I walk up to her after the bath tub is full and I have lit a couple of candles. I place my arms around her waist and she places hers around my neck. I bring her as close as I can and place my lips on hers. It's a wanting matchup, full of love mixed with intoxication. I can never get enough of her touch. I love her so much.

"Baby I don't think I can wait any longer to feel your skin on mine." She pants as she pulls away from the kiss trying to catch her breath.

"Me neither sweetheart."

I bring my hands to the ties on her robe and undo them slowly. When the rope is nothing but a dangling piece of fabric, I push the silk away from her shoulders and let it fall helplessly to the tile floor in a pile. What it reveals is something she is trying so desperately to hide from me behind folded arms and crossed legs.

I place my hands on her sides and move them slowly up and down.

"You're perfect Rachel, don't ever try to hide this from me. This gorgeous body held our twins and I am not one bit ashamed of it." There is that shy smile that is one of my favorite things about her.

I look her body up and down and use my hands to trace the new curves that have formed since the birth of our twins. Her stomach is still round but she is starting to already lose the baby weight there. I love the fullness of her new abdomen. She doesn't understand why I say that, I just tell her that I love everything about her. Her breasts are of course a couple sizes bigger. They were perfect before, and now they are still perfect with some more perfection added to them. She laughs when I say that to her.

"I love your body Rachel, please don't ever be ashamed of what you look like." My fingers continue to trace along her sides. She leans into my touch and lays her head on my shoulder. She takes me by surprise and me moan when she places soft wet kisses along the exposed skin in her way.

"You always make me feel so beautiful."

"That's because you are." I tell her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you know how much I love your body Santana?" I pretend to think about it and then I shake my head.

She laughs a bit and then removes her head off of my shoulder and places her hands at the hem of my jersey. I put my arms up in the air and she lifts it off of me. She then moves to make quick work of my sports bra.

"God I love these." She places my breasts in each hand and starts kneading and squeezing them. She takes her thumb and forefinger on both hands and position my nipples in between them so that she can mold them into stiff peaks. It works pretty quickly and they are already becoming so sensitive. I smile at her and arch my torso into her hands.

I take my hands and move them to cradle her lower back and then drop them down to her perfect ass. I push up and forward crashing her center into my already straining cock. I rub tight circles on her nice tan flesh and then bring her forward again.

"Fuck Santana, I don't know if I can wait until after our bath baby, I want you now."

She moves her hands off of my hardened nubs and places them at the hem of my basketball shorts. She wastes no time at all before pulling them along with my Spiderman boxer shorts off in one fail swoop. She tosses them to the side and then looks down with a big smile at my fully erect member.

"This has got to be the most amazing part of your stunning body baby."

Ok so yeah, she knows how to make me feel really good about myself too. She moves to drop to her knees and it took all I had in me to pull her back up because yeah all I can really think about is her hot little mouth around the length of my almost 9 inch cock.

"Babe come here. I want this to be special okay."

"Santana, every time with you is special."

"I know Rachel and I feel the same way, it's just rare lately that we have had time alone and I just want to savor it before times like these become few and far between."

I have a tendency to get deep with emotion when it comes to Rachel. She is just everything to me and I never want to rush when it comes to being with her. She nods and puts her best smile on. I remove my socks and my sneakers quickly and step into the tub. I hold my hand out for her and help her in. The water is still pretty hot but it feels really good against my very tired body. When she sits down I lean back a little to get comfortable then I put my arms around her stomach and motion for her to lay back into me.

"This feels so nice Santana. I can't even remember the last time we had a chance to do this. I have really missed this."

She places her head on my chest and cranes her neck up to kiss along my jawline.

"I have missed this too sweetheart. What do you say we at least try to do this a couple times a week even if this is all we have time for? I really love the feeling of you so close to me."

"I would really like that, but we might have to kick Quinn out of the bathroom first. She has been hogging it lately."

"Oh I think I can take on Q babe." She laughs and then places her hands on my thighs.

I grab the sponge and drizzle some of Rachel's favorite strawberry body wash on it. I work it into a lather and then start to apply the scent to her beautifully tanned flesh. She sits up allowing me to wash her back and then settles back in to me when I finish. I come around front to her chest and her breath hitches when the roughness of the sponge makes contact with her hard nipples. She arches up and then slams back down harshly bringing her lower back into my hard and sensitive cock.

"Fuck Rachel." I gasp out.

"Oh shit, Santana, I'm so sorry." She looks at me worried. I lean my head down and kiss it away.

"S'okay, I know what my hands do to you." I throw her a cocky smirk and she looks at me with her big beautiful doe eyes.

"I want you now baby."

Usually I would fight her on it, because I am all about the foreplay and working her up to the grand finale but there is something about the way she is looking at me right now and factor in how long it has been already since I was buried in her, and there is no way I am going to stall this any longer.

I nod and she stands up and carefully gets out of the tub. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body and then places her arms out for me to grab on to. As soon as I am fully out of the tub she hands me another towel and we quickly dry off. She then pulls her towel from her body and throws it to the floor with a giggle. I toss mine to the side as well, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor with our clothes. I then place my arms around her and pick her up and walk her to our bed. I deposit her lightly in the middle of the mattress and then position myself so that I am hovered over her perfect body.

"I love you Rachel." I lean down so that my lips are within inches of hers. I can feel my cock twitch when it comes in contact with her stomach. Hell, this may not take long at all. I connect our lips. She immediately slips her tongue in my mouth and we take the time to explore the familiar sensations that comes with us being connected in this way. She kisses me harder trying to thrust her tongue in deeper and I almost came right then at the feeling of her practically sucking every bit of saliva out of me. When we break apart I am on fire, and by the looks of Rachel, so is she.

I shift all of my weight to one of my forearms as I take my other arm and move it down her body. I take my hand and inch her legs apart so that I have room to settle in between them. She immediately obliges me. I bring my hand back up and use my thumb to swipe at each of her nipples a couple of times before I let my mouth start to make quick work of her intoxicating flesh.

"Oh God Santana, please don't tease me baby."

I don't plan on teasing her, but I do want to make sure that she is ready for me before I enter her. I do not want to hurt her, no matter how much I want to be inside of her tight channel.

"I'll take care of you babe, I promise…I've got you."

I start at her forehead where I place a soft kiss. I move downward from there, trailing kisses down the sides of her face and then over a little bit more to suck on both of her earlobes. She arches and moans at the feeling. When she settles her body back against the confines of the mattress, I find her pulse point. This is one of Rachel's most sensitive spots. I graze my teeth across it and then place my mouth on the area and start to suck it lightly. When she arches up again, I bite down. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave her with a mark.

"Yes, baby, right there." Her hands fly up and they have now wrapped around my back. Her legs have opened wider and I can feel the heat that she is radiating from her beautiful pussy.

After I leave the now very visible purple mark I move to give her collarbone attention. I place articulated nips on the flesh there and then do the same as I trail down the valley of her breasts. I skip her perfectly round mounds that rest there because I know how highly sensitive they are right now with her breast feeding and just the fact that I worked them up pretty well just a few moments ago. Aside from that, I know where she is aching for me right now.

I take one of my hands and trail it down her body, making sure to scratch lightly down her stomach, causing her to react with goose bumps. I stop my hand just above her hips and look up at her. Her head is thrown back and her mouth slightly open.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I just have to make sure. I do not want to pressure her or do anything that she is not ready to do.

She moves her head up so that I can look in her eyes. Her pupils are blown and her lips are swollen. She is absolutely the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

"I'm fine baby, I just really need you." I can tell. I will not make her wait any longer. Normally I would bury my head between her legs and have a little snack first but I know the contact she is looking for is not going to be satisfied by my tongue.

"I want you to be sure sweetheart. This might hurt."

I don't know how this is going to feel for her. I mean, she just gave birth to our twins over a week ago, and I haven't been inside of her in longer than that. I am concerned that it will feel much like her very first time and I know she hurt like hell that night. As much as I want her, I don't want her to be in pain.

"Santana, I know that it will probably hurt, but it is pain that I want to feel. I want you to fill me up baby, not your fingers, not your tongue, I want not so little Santana inside of me." She smiles and then moves her hands in between our bodies and starts to stroke my cock.

"Fuck…feels so good." It escapes from my mouth is much of a whining fashion. I know that I am most definitely already leaking pre-cum. I know that I cannot wait any longer, I need to bury myself inside her.

I lift up and move to my knees. I look down and see that her clit is so swollen, it is already peeking out of its hood. I can see the bit of wetness pooling on our dark sheets. Rachel is dripping for me. Her hands are still trying to make work of my cock but I stop her by taking her hands in mine, which makes her look up at me.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" I ask her seriously. As much as I know she doesn't like them, we know the chances of her getting pregnant again are pretty high right now. She smiles and then shakes her head.

"I want to feel you inside of me Santana, not the rubber. I want to feel you as you cum and fill me up." I smile at her, but I ask her again just to be sure.

"If I get pregnant again Santana, it was meant to be, that is just what I believe, but if you want to wear a condom baby, it's okay, I won't be upset." She is right about that, we don't always determine our own destiny in life. What is going to happen is going to happen regardless. I decide not to put on a condom and instead start to continue my ministrations on her gorgeous body.

I lean back down and place a passionate kiss on her lips before I get myself ready to enter her. I settle back on my knees and take my cock in my hand and run it up and down her sopping wet pussy, to lubricate it with her juices. I make sure that I bump my head into her sensitive clit and watch as she raises off of the bed. She knows I did that on purpose and she sends me a playful glare.

Her hands have now moved to grip tightly on the headboard. I scoot in closer and position my cock at her entrance.

"Rachel give me one of your hands." She pulls it away from the headboard and puts it in mine. I tangle our fingers together tightly and hold it against the mattress. I move to hover over her and start to push my thick bulbous mushroom head into her wet entrance.

I only have the head of my cock inside before she is crying out.

"Oh God Santana. That hurts so much." I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Its okay babe, we don't have to do this. I can pull out."

As I move to pull completely out of her she locks her legs around my waist.

"No, baby please, I want you. Just go slow." I lean down and pepper soft kisses on her streaming tears.

"If it gets to be too much Rachel we will stop." She nods and I continue on.

I push in a little more, slowly of course because I do not want her to be in pain. She is gasping and doing everything she can to adjust to the thickness of my cock. I only have a couple of inches inside of her right now but I decide to move in and out of her just enough to work her up and produce more wetness. It works. I slide a couple more inches into her and she arches off of the bed. I stop my movements to gauge her reactions.

"Don't stop Santana. Please, I want all of you." She wraps her legs tighter around me and brings her hips up at the same time, allowing her to push more of me inside of her. She moans loudly but keeps her movements going. I only have a few more inches to go before I will be buried hilt deep inside of her sopping wetness.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" She nods. Deciding not to prolong this any longer I thrust up into her impaling the remainder of my 8 ½ inch cock into her pussy.

"Fuck Santana, you're so big…feels so good…baby." She always says the right thing to get me going.

"Fuck Rachel…you are so tight…" I have to admit the tightness of her pussy around me was almost too much. She is squeezing the shit out of my cock…almost painfully.

I squeeze the hand that I have been holding this whole time tighter as I slowly start to thrust into her. She is white knuckling the head board as she cries out for me to fuck her harder and faster.

"Oh God Santana, right there baby, I'm almost there."

I move my free hand down her stomach and place two fingers alongside her clit stroking the thin skin that rest besides her hood. I can feel her walls starting to clench down on me and I know it is just a matter of minutes before she will be a jolting mess. I pick up my speed, pistoning my thick cock in and out of her sopping wet pussy without abandon.

Her arching hips meet my every thrust, causing me to go deeper inside of her. I pound her cervix and her g-spot with every punch and it causes her to cry out with moans, and gasps. I can hear the distinct sound of my balls slapping roughly against her beautiful ass. That sound alone I swear makes my cock swell even larger. I am finding it harder to keep a good grip on her hand. Our bodies are slick from the sheen of sweat that we have produced from our extensive activities. Her hand has now moved from the headboard and she is clawing at my back. I know she is leaving marks. I can tell by the roughness of her nails scraping down my spine that she is almost there. I decide it is time to give her the release she so patiently has waited for.

I take my thumb and swipe her clit.

"Oh fuck…I going to cum Santana."

I swipe it again and then pinch it hard with my thumb and forefinger. That is all it took.

"Oh god, ahhh, Santana, I'm coming." She cries out loudly, my name spilling from her lips.

The clamping of her pussy on my cock was too much for me to take and I spurted thick ropes of cum inside of her tight channel. The feeling of my cum filling her insides sends her into another orgasm, and she cries out my name again. This time with a few rough pants in between.

Our bodies lay slick and hot against each other, sputtering and jolting from pure pleasure. It takes almost 10 minutes for us to calm enough to be able to talk to each other. I pull out gently and kiss away the wince that is very visible on her face from the loss of contact. I move up and settle in close to her as we lay face to face.

"That was amazing Santana. I came so hard." She gives me her shy smile.

"You are amazing Rachel, and I am pretty sure your tight little pussy took everything I had." She slaps my arm playfully.

"You make me so happy." She leans up and places a kiss on my lips.

"Not as happy as you make me." I tell her and she smiles again but this time I can see her eyes glistening.

"No I mean, I have never been this happy before in my life. I never thought that I would find someone that I was willing to give everything to and here I am with you and there is nothing that I wouldn't do, or give you. You have given me so much Santana, your love, your support, yourself and the two most beautiful children I have ever seen. I just love you so much." She has tears coming down. She always cries when she gets overly emotional. It is one of the traits that I love most about her. I use my thumb to try to dry her tears.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone Rachel. In fact, you were my first love and I intend on making you my last. You have given me just as much as I have given you and it is me that is thankful for you because you are the one that carried and gave birth to our twins. Without you, they wouldn't be here. Without you, I don't think I would ever know what real love feels, or even looks like." I place my arms around her tightly and bring her sated and still sweaty body into mine. She continues to cry her happy emotional tears, and I let her because I know she needs to do this. It has been an emotional night for her, and for me too.

She moves back slightly and I lay down on my back pulling her to me. She places her head on my chest and starts to trace along the pattern on the tattoo that bears her name on my collarbone.

"I love this."

"What baby?"

"My name on your body. I love it." I chuckle and just hold her tighter.

"Well I hope your name doesn't mind sharing space with our two little ones."

"Are you really going to get another tattoo Santana?"

"Yeah I was thinking about going in and having some kind of pattern that extends off of your name and having Jordayn and Jadyn's name put there, what do you think?"

She doesn't say anything. She just breaks out in tears again and that right there tells me that she is more than okay with it. I smile and just hold her to me as I grab the comforter that got tossed off of the bed in our fit of passion and pull it over the top of us. It takes no time at all before I hear her breathing even out and the faint sound of her snoring. I place a kiss at the top of her head, set the alarm clock for yet another early day and settle back into my beautiful girl for the night.

I awoke early, just before the alarm clock sounded. That is not something that I normally do, usually Rachel is the first one up. I quickly flip the switch on the clock so that it won't wake up my sleeping beauty. I wanted her to be able to sleep a bit more. I look over at my beautiful girl and kiss her lips lightly before quietly getting off of the bed and heading to the shower. I wasn't in there 10 minutes before I heard my phone ringing and the muffling sound of Rachel talking to someone. She starts to get a little louder and I can hear what sounds like her crying. I quickly turn the shower off and put a towel around me as every possible bad scenario starts pounding through my head. When I step into the bedroom, Rachel is quickly throwing clothes on.

"Babe is everything okay?"

"Santana we need to hurry, it's Jordayn, we need to get to the hospital."

"Rachel, is she okay?"

"They just said, we should get down there baby."

With that I throw my towel to the side and quickly get dressed. It took us less than 10 minutes to get ready. Hand in hand we ran out of the house and quickly got in the car, I sped the whole way to the hospital. When we gave the front desk our names we were given our badges and we quickly ran down to the NICU. When we opened the door, the nurse's eyes were on us and Rachel and I held each other tightly as the tears immediately started to fall.

_**Author Notes:**_

Sorry to leave you all like this, but it won't be for long. I am already almost done with Chapter 12…I will have it posted tomorrow or the next day.

Thank you all for continuing to read and give your suggestions. I appreciate it.

_**Please REVIEW… **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We weren't prepared to see what we did once we walked into the NICU. Rachel almost dropped to the ground in sobs, but I held her up with strong arms. We walked up further into the room and make eye contact with the nurses. Their eyes visible with tears. We slowly walk up further to our baby's incubators and stop. There on the left is Jadyn he's blinking his eyes and moving around, a little bit more than he had in previous days. He is getting stronger and stronger every day. We couldn't be more proud of him. Then there was Jordayn's incubator, we look inside…empty.

"I don't understand, what changed?" Rachel is holding me tightly.

"The doctor did some tests on her this morning and he felt that it was time to disconnect it." The nurse looks at us with a hard to read expression.

Just then the doctor walks through the door with a little pink blanket that Rachel and I had made bearing Jordayn's name on it, with a tiny package inside. He hands the blanket and the cargo inside to Rachel and she breaks down again.

"I can't believe this." We look down and fold away the blanket just enough to get a good look underneath.

"Well believe it Ms. Berry, Ms. Lopez, your daughter is making tremendous progress and I felt that it was in her best interest to remove her feeding tube this morning. I believe she is probably pretty hungry by this time. Would you like a bottle?" Rachel quickly shakes her head.

"No I would like to nurse her." She is beaming, and so am I.

I help Rachel into the rocking chair that is set up near ours twin's incubators. Rachel is shaking and still in tears. She is so happy. She can't keep her eyes off of our beautiful baby girl. I can't keep my eyes off of Rachel. I have never seen her face glow as much as it is right at this moment. Jordayn is looking up at her with her big brown orbs. She has Rachel's eyes. She is definitely going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older.

"Santana, will you take our daughter so I can get ready?"

"Of course I will take her." I have not been able to hold her yet. This is only the second time Rachel has held her close as well, if we count when the doctor laid her on Rachel's chest.

I take my beautiful girl and snuggle her close to my chest. She is so tiny. I can see her tiny eyebrows and eyelashes finally starting to form. I stroke her little head lightly and play with her little black curls. She squirms in my arms and does a little stretch. Her eyes focus on me intently. I think she is happy to be in my arms.

"Hello my beautiful little princess." I place a soft kiss on her little lips and watch as she puckers slightly when I pull away.

"Mommy loves you baby girl." I smile at my daughter and look over at Rachel. She has probably been ready for a while. She is just staring at me and wiping her tears.

I lean down carefully with Jordayn still in my arms and take Rachel's lips in mine. This is one of the happiest days of our lives.

"I love you so much Santana." She whispers into the kiss and I just smile because I am positive she knows how I feel about her.

After Rachel is fully situated and comfortable I carefully pass Jordayn over to her. She places a kiss on her forehead before getting her in the correct position to nurse. Jordayn turns her head a couple of times and then finds Rachel's nipple and starts to suckle it immediately. Rachel starts to cry again. I stay leaned down at their level so that I can watch the closeness between my two beautiful girls. I place a finger near Jordayn's hand and she latches on right away.

"She has quite a grip." I chuckle and Rachel smiles. This kid is going to be a strong one.

I admire their closeness for a little bit longer, until I hear some whimpering coming from Jadyn. I quickly walk over and let the nurse know that I am going to take him out of there. She grins at me and nods and I remove my little man from his little confines. I take the blue blanket that Rachel and I had made for him bearing his name and I wrap it around him snugly. The nurse moves to pull in another chair so that Jadyn and I can sit close to Rachel and Jordayn. As soon as we sit down her starts to cry. I bounce him lightly and then he starts to knead my boob and turns into it to try to nurse.

"Whoa little Prince, there ain't nothing coming out of my naughty bits. That's your momma's department. He must know that you are sharing your boob with his sister babe." She laughs and turns Jordayn around carefully in her arms to make room for her brother.

I help her get situated once again and place Jadyn in the empty spot and turn his little head towards the exposed nipple that is waiting for him. He of course takes to it right away. Did I mention my boy is a boob man? He is most definitely my son. I am so proud.

"Is there anything I can do to help babe?" Rachel is rocking back slowly holding our twins as they receive their first meal of the day from her. It is so surreal seeing both of our children in her arms as they latch on and suck on her perfect nipples.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You are definitely not dreaming my love." I lean over and softly place my head on her shoulder and watch in amazement as our children knead and paw at Rachel for their breakfast. After a couple of minutes I decide there is something that I need to do.

"Babe, I'm going to step out and grab the camera and then call our mom's and Q okay."

"Okay baby, hey will you send a text to everyone and let them know the great news?"

"Will do sweetheart." As I go to walk away she sticks her legs out and hooks them around my thigh. She then puckers her lips. I chuckle and then lean down to peck her lips. She mouths an I love you and then untangles her legs from mine.

I walk towards the doubles doors leading out of the room quietly and high five the nurses on my way. They have really been patient with me and all of my questions and somewhat irritated attitude about some of their policies. I have to hand it to them. Dealing with Santana Lopez is not always a pleasure but they took it in stride and kept a good head on their shoulders. I really have them to thank for the fact that my children are progressing so well.

As soon as I walk out of the NICU I take out my phone and call the mom's. They had decided to rent a hotel room last night to give Rachel and I some alone time, they should be checking out of there here in an hour or so.

As soon as I tell them the news about our sweet little Jordayn, they both burst out in tears and start screaming. It was really hard to figure out exactly what they were saying but it was alright. I have to admit I broke down as well just telling them about it.

"Tana, we will be leaving the hotel here in about 20 minutes and we will head over okay." My mom quickly sputters out. She sounds like she is running around the room. Knowing her she probably is.

"Okay mom. I love you and you too Shelby.

"We love you too San." Shelby says and she hangs up the phone.

I decide to send the mass text message out next and then call Q.

"Hey pasty, what's happening?" I chuckle at my nickname for her. She doesn't like it so much but whatevs.

"Fuck you Santana, this better be good, I was like 5 seconds away from a mind blowing orgasm."

"Q what did I tell you about using mine and Rachel's special toys?"

"For your information Lopez I am not using your toys, my boyfriend happens to have this amazing package that delivers every time."

"Whoa, hold up there Quinnie poo that is too much info."

"Just thought I would share a little of my happiness with you, since I am sure that I will be hearing a good dose of yours when Rachel lets you back in her love muffin as she so often calls it."

"Well if I must divulge, Rachel let me in her tight little love muffin last night thank you very much, and let me tell you, if was hot as fuck. I came harder than I ever have. My girl rocked my world." I hear Quinn gasp.

"Gross Santana, I do not want to know about yours and my best friend's sexual escapades." I laugh because, hey I am proud of mine and Rachel's so called escapades.

"Whatevs Q, you know you have always wanted Rachel to unpress those lemons of yours."

"Yeah so what, I never denied it Lopez." She laughs because yeah, she always had a thing for Rachel which was why she was so mean to her in high school. They are best friends now but I know that Q always wished she would have done things differently. I am just happy at the fact that she has found someone that she enjoys spending her time with. Besides, Derek treats her pretty damn good too.

"Rachel is going to kill us if she hears us talking about you two having sex again and the fact that I would pin her against the wall and have my way with her the first chance that you are out of the picture." We both bust up laughing. For one I will never be out of the picture, for two, I can totally picture the look on Rachel's face if Q actually tried to do that. That might be worth playing a joke on the mother of my children one day. I'll toss that one in my memory for safe keeping.

"Rachel can't hear us, she is in the NICU feeding Jadyn and Jordayn."

"Wait…what?"

"That is actually why I called you Quinnifer, Jordayn's feeding tube was removed this morning and we finally got to hold her. She is nursing from Rachel for the first time right now."

"Oh my God Satan, that is wonderful. Let me have this quick orgasm and then I will throw some clothes on my sweaty hot as fuck body and I will drive my fine ass down there."

"A little worked up there Q, and don't think I didn't catch you call me Satan you bitch."

"Fuck you San, I'll be there soon. Tell Rachel I love her and she can't hog the babies all day. I call dibs when I get there." I can tell she is beyond happy and I am pretty sure she is crying right now.

"Ain't no way you are holding my daughter until I see you wash your hands and I get confirmation from your doctor that the blonde and the paleness is just a trait and not a disease that can be passed to my children. We are still waiting on poor little Jadyn's test results to come back. I was almost positive I saw a streak of bleach blonde in his beautiful curly black hair."

"Lopez you better fucking run when I see your candy ass, because I am going to beat the shit out of you."

"Whatevs, Q just hurry up. I don't know why, but I am sure that Rachel would like to see your not so tight see through ass."

"Again fuck you Santana, and I am on my way." She hangs up the phone laughing and I put mine back in my pocket and make my way back to the NICU.

I walk over to Rachel who is holding two very full looking mini sized munchkins. They are both sound asleep and she is just rocking them with this big smile on her face.

"I told everyone babe. The mom's and Q bear are on their way." I lean down to kiss her forehead.

"I bet they are excited too."

"They are Rachel, I am pretty sure our mother's just did some lightning speed packing while I was on the phone with them. They are probably already in the parking lot." She laughs.

"Baby will you take some pictures?" She looks up at me with a bright smile.

"Of course my love." I take out our camera and capture some pretty precious moments of my little family finally huddled together.

"Santana would you like to be in some?" The nurse comes up and happily asks. I nod and hand her the camera and Rachel props Jordayn up for me to easily take her. I cradle my baby close to me and put my arm around Rachel as the nurse takes some photos of us.

When the nurse hands the camera back to me, Rachel and I sift through the photos and that's when I think everything really started to hit me. Here I am with the girl of my dreams and the two most beautiful children I have ever seen.

I look at the first few pictures that are on the camera. They are a month by month account of Rachel's growing pregnancy belly. They are beautiful and I remember the day I took each and every one. Then I continue to scroll through and stop on another picture. It was taken just moments after Jadyn was born, and the next picture just moments before Jordayn was born. I scroll up a little more to pictures of our babies with their feeding tubes, and them sleeping peacefully in their incubators. Then I scroll to the last picture, just taken moments ago. It's me and Rachel looking at each other smiling and we are holding our children. There are no more feeding tubes…just promise and anticipation of the day that we finally get to bring them home.

_**Author Notes.**_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…just a side note I try not to leave you guys hanging for too long.

I am beyond happy that people continue to read this story and the new followers that I receive every day. It makes the countless hours that I spend writing my stories, worth every moment.

Thank you all for your continued support.

Please continue to send me prompts for new stories…I am in the market at this time.

Please continue to submit ideas on things you would like to read in this story.

I appreciate every one of you…thanks again.

_**Questions.**_

_**Do you like the Fapezberry friendship?**_

_**Any drama ideas/possible ANGST?**_

_**Do you enjoy Pezberry sexy times…Ideas on how to spice it up…maybe public ideas….Please Help?**_

_**Anything that you feel would make this story better?**_

Please **Review**…It keeps this story going and gives me inspiration and gives me an idea of what you like to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I left for Omaha, Nebraska this afternoon. Fuck if it wasn't hardest thing to leave Rachel and my babies. Rachel cried for what seemed like hours this morning knowing that I would be away from her for a little over a week. We talked about her coming with me but we both decided that it would be best if she stayed near our babies just in case something happens. She did however, make me promise to let Q come, so that I wouldn't be too lonely. Shit, nothing like replacing my tanned skinned brunette bombshell with my pale skinned blonde bitchy friend. This shall be interesting. In any case I agreed because I want to make Rachel happy.

We are currently in the NICU holding our children. I wanted to spend some time with my whole family before my trip. Jordayn is tucked into Rachel's chest suckling her favorite nipple. (The left one, little one has her standards I guess.) I have Jadyn. I am watching him sleep peacefully in the confines of my arms. I won't lie, my eyes have not stopped tearing up since I woke up this morning. This is definitely not easy. The only thing good about this is the fact that when I get back Rachel and I will have the whole summer together, hopefully with the addition of bringing our little ones home.

I get out of the rocker and kneel in front of my beautiful girls. I look at Jordayn who is making tremendous progress and may be able to come home sooner than anticipated. I then look at Rachel who now has eye contact with me. Her sobs are again just inches away from falling again.

"You can't stay Santana. This is your dream baby." She says through her now broken sobs.

"My dreams are here with you Rachel, not in Nebraska, not on the basketball court." I look among the tiny faces of my family.

As long as I can remember I have wanted to be a starter for the Los Angeles Lakers, I never thought that I would actually be in reach of that. But here I am the lead scorer for the UCLA Bruins and a big contender for the MVP award this year. All of this should mean something to me. And it does don't get me wrong, but it is nothing in comparison to what I will be leaving behind for those 11 days.

"You're not staying home Santana, I won't let you. Don't even think I won't kick you on your ass until those 11 days are up if you even try to do that." She has a hint of a smile. She is still sad but she is trying to make me feel better.

I get back up and sit on the sofa that they had put in the NICU. I call Rachel over. I switch Jadyn into my right arm and help Rachel get situated on my left side. Rachel's head falls to my chest and I feel her relax. I hold them close to me.

"I just wish you were able to be there babe. You and our babies. I don't want to be there without you." She smiles big and then moves to grab my cell phone out of the pocket of my basketball shorts.

"When you get on the plane, look in your video section. There is a surprise for you in there." I smile big through my tears and pull her back on to my chest. I tighten my arms around her and kiss her on the top of the head.

I look at the clock. I have to go soon. Q's boyfriend will be picking me up here in a few to take us to the airport.

"When are the mom's coming?" I ask as I lean my chin on her head.

"They should be here in an hour."

"Look at me babe." She cranes her neck slightly and she is now looking at me again.

"I want you to call me whenever you need to talk. I don't care how small or stupid it might sound to you okay?"

"Okay."

"If anything changes with the babies, anything, please call me or let Q know if you can't get ahold of me."

"I promise Santana."

"Rachel I swear if you would let me stay I would."

"I know you would Santana, but you need to do this for you. This is your…no our future that we are talking about here. I am so proud of you baby and it would break my heart if you missed your chance. There are going to be scouts out there looking for the next great thing, and I just know it is you they will see." She leans up as I bring my head down and take her lips in mine.

"I will be on the first flight back babe, all you have to do is call me and say the words."

"I know Santana."

"I can't believe you talked me into bringing Q." She laughs as I playfully glare at her.

"Just imagine she is brunette, tan, short, and loves the hell out of you and then you will think of me."

"Rachel, I don't think looking at Q is going to remind me of you, no matter how much I try. She is pasty and blonde and a bitch. So unlike you sweetheart."

"Just please promise me you will both come back in one piece."  
"I don't know if I can promise that honey. What if she tries to jump up on all of my hotness in my sleep?"

"Then I will be on the next flight out of here to dismember her body myself." She says with a laugh.

"She is too stuck on all of your hotness anyway babe, to come after my naughty bits."

"Well Santana, she won't ever get a chance at my hotness as you put it. And baby, I agree with the naughty part, but I wouldn't exactly call that bits." She motions to my lower regions with a smirk.

"Thank you Rachel." She inches up again and pecks my neck.

"Just tell Quinn she needs to be your bodyguard since I won't be there. Someone needs to ward off all of those girls that want a piece of my Santana."

The look on Rachel's face is priceless. She gets a little possessive when girls throw themselves at me after a game or at school. I totally understand it because the guys all have a thing for Rachel. It is really unsettling at times. I totally set all of them straight every time because I would never give up Rachel for anyone.

"Deal babe." Before I can lean up to kiss her again, my message ring tone goes off.

_Get your fat ass out here so we can gets this trip started…Q_

"Is that Quinn?"

"Yeah Rachel and she just called me fat."

"She did not." She says as she shifts and is laughing a bit.

I show her the message and she quickly types one out and then hands me my phone back.

_I rather be a fat ass than a see through bitch. At least someone can find mine to know where to shove it. Rachel's Badass_

_First of all I'm not see through I am just not tanned, I am waiting on the summer. Second of all this could only be Rachel talking because Santana, you are not clever and quick witted enough to type something that fast with so many words and absolutely no spelling errors. Good one Rachel, although last time we talked about yours and Santana's little romps in the hay you expressed how much you didn't like things up there…hmmm I guess things do change…Anyway love you bff. I would come in but I don't want to start up the water works. Tell Santana to let go of your fine ass and get the hell out here. Fuck my little rant turned into a Rachel Berry epilogue…hope you enjoyed. Love ya. Q_

After Rachel and I read back Q's text together I look at my girl and she is beet red.

"Please don't even ask."

When I go to say something she silences me with one of her bruising kisses. We pull apart when two little ones start to stir in our arms. I look at Rachel again and she flashes a small smile.

"It's time for you to get going Santana." She puts her head down. Her sadness is back.

"I know sweetheart, I guess I shouldn't keep Caspar the bitchy ghost waiting any longer. I am not sure why she is so excited to go."

Rachel leans up and gets comfortable towards the arm of the couch. She shifts Jordayn in her left arm and opens up her right arm so that I can carefully place Jadyn in the space there. I lean down and peck their little lips and then take Rachel's into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." I tell her breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you more." She says going in for one more.

When I break away, I see her tears again. I kiss them away and then turn to walk out. I look back and she smiles. As I am about open the door I hear her speak again.

"Santana."

"Yes babe."

"Don't forget to miss us."

"I promise you I won't." I blew her a kiss which she caught. I then exited the NICU and ran out to the parking lot. When I get out there I see Q and her man macking on each other pretty hardcore against the car.

"Oh God, you need to get a room, oh wait it's just you Derek, I thought I caught a whiff of a spirit but I guess not." I send a smirk towards Q who is now actively glaring at me.

"Fuck you Santana." Derek and I bust up laughing and she slaps us both pretty hard. I guess I deserved that though.

We made it to the airport in decent time. I text Rachel to tell her I love her and our babies and that I would be boarding soon.

_I love you too baby, and we already miss you. Santana's Girl_

She sends me a picture of all three of them with their eyes open in her text. I gasped at the faces of my beautiful family.

_Already missing you too babe. I hope that Q's skin color doesn't rub off on me. I'm really worried you won't recognize me when I come back. :P I totes love the pic…so beautiful and I love you more. Rachel's Badass_

I put my phone away and pull Q away from her boyfriend so that we can go and board the plane.

"Hey I was trying to give him a little satisfaction before I leave and I am stuck with you."

"A little satisfaction would be if he could see what he was macking with Q, seriously girl you need a tan."

"Fuck you Santana."

"You only wish babe. Now let's get this over with."

When we did finally get on the plane 20 minutes later I took out my phone and looked through my videos and found a new one from Rachel. When I pressed play I instantly teared up.

_Hi baby, our children and I wanted to send you a good luck and tell you how much we love you. Jadyn and Jordayn tell Mami how much you love her…sorry baby they can only grunt right now but I know how much they love you and I can bet it is about as much as I do. We made you a sign…see. It's got their foot prints and hand prints on it, oh and my lip prints…I know those are you favorites…_

_Don't worry we will be fine. We love you so much. Bye Baby…_

The videos cuts off but not before Rachel is holding their little hands and they are all waving at me. They were both clad in my numbered jersey onesie that we had made for them. I look over at Q and the little eavesdropper was crying. She put her head on my shoulder and I leaned on hers. This was definitely going to be a long trip without my family. Hopefully it is worth it though and I can make them proud.

Go Number 24…

_**Author Notes.**_

Well the trip has begun…these two together could get into some mischief together.

Big surprise coming up in either chapter 14 or 15, I haven't decided where to put it yet.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for all of the follows and favorites, they mean a lot.

_**Please REVIEW.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

UUgghh, 8 days of scrimmages, games (all wins I might add), even a couple of autographs for the local kids, and I should happy about all of this, but I'm not. I totally miss Rachel and my kids…this is agonizing and stressful and just downright cruel. I need this to all be done and over with so I can be back in my baby girl's arms.

I can't say that this whole trip have been a bust because I would be lying. There have been some fun points. Quinn and I have gotten in to a little mischief during this little trip. We tore it up at the local bar last night. Damn girl actually got up on the table and tried to seduce the shit out of me…playfully of course…and yes Rachel knows about this. There were some guys trying to hit on her so she asked if I would be her "date". Quinn of course doesn't remember anything of that night because she was pretty wasted, but I was nice enough to record it for her.

"You recorded my naughty dance Santana?"

"Of course Casper, I have been documenting this whole trip for Rachel. She said you look hella sexy by the way. She especially likes your little ivory nip slip."

"But that." She looks at me wide eyed.

"Well yeah pasty, this is probably the best part so far. I mean yeah the whole fake fainting to get free food at the restaurant was cool and the whole acting like a deranged couple in Walmart was totes awesome, but this definitely takes the cake. " I chuckle at her expression. Most of the stuff Q and I have been up to have been of course no good and I have gotten my fair share of scoldings from Rachel over it. Ahhh but it was so worth it…we have had some fun.

"Fuck you Santana."

"Now Quinnifer, I have already told you that will never happen. I am with Rachel." I tease.

"You are such a bitch."  
"I learned from the Queen herself." I motion towards her. She scoffs and walks away. I choose to use my now alone time wisely and contact my girl.

Rachel and I have talked everyday several times a days. I can't get enough of her voice. I miss her so much. I miss lying beside her at night, holding her hand, stealing little kisses and just having her close to me. She cried really hard when we talked the other night. She has been having trouble sleeping since I am not in bed with her.

"Baby girl, please calm down. It hurts me to hear you cry." She is crying hysterically. She cries every night but it's seems to be worse on this particular call.

"I.I.I just miss you Santana. I can't sleep. I just want you to hold me." She sounds so broken. I know physically she is okay. Emotionally I can understand how she is feeling. This is the first time we have been apart in the 8 years we have been together.

"Sweetheart, when I get home, I am not letting you go. I promise. I will hold you until you pry me off of you."

"Will you m...m...make love to me too baby? I miss that too. I miss your smell on me." I smile wide because she makes me feel so loved.  
"Baby if you are up to it, yes I will make love to you, as long and as many times as you want."

"I love you Santana. So so much."

"I love you more babe. You give our little ones a big hug and a kiss from me and tell them that Mami loves them okay."

"I will Santana." I hear her give me a kiss through the phone speaker and I of course return it.

"Okay sweetheart, I have to go now. We have a game here in a couple of hours."

"Be great baby…think of us."

"I can't stop thinking about you Rachel."

Most of our conversations go much the same way. We usually also talk extensively about the progress of our wonderful children. They are doing fantastic. Rachel and I are so proud of them. The hospital could not be happier with the progress they are making as well. Rachel even told me that Jordayn and Jaydn may actually be coming home at the same time, possibly when I get home. I was beaming and jumping up and down when I got the news.

"Hey Lopez. Stop imagining your girl naked and get on the court and practice."

"Please Puckerman, these guns don't need no practice." I say kissing my arm muscles.

"Whatevs, Lesbro, run some drills with me." He is practically whining.

"Yeah because we both know you could use the practice. You do remember that the basketball is supposed to go in the hoop and not bounce off of the backboard, or the rim or miss altogether…right."

"Go suck it Lopez and just fucking help me." He says with a growl.

"Okay, okay don't get your jockstrap all tangled up, you might cut off the circulation to your brain."

"Fuck you Lopez." He says flipping me off. I laugh.

"You're so not my type." I say looking him up and down with a smirk and then I jog off towards the court.

Puck has not been playing very well. We have played four games and he has been outscored by everyone on the team all four games. Usually he is right up there with me but for some reason he hasn't been playing his game.

"So why you playing for shit."

"I think I have a crush."

"Really you are throwing your game over a girl. Is she hot at least?"

"I think so."

"Well who is she?"

"Sugar."

"Wait, hold up…are you talking about happy all the time, probably snorts pixie sticks, ball of energy, daddy has a lot of money Sugar."

"Yeah I mean she totes has got be buggin."

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't see that coming but whatevs makes you happy Puck."

"Hey thanks Lopez. Means a lot. I think I'll call her when we get back to L.A."

"Go for it bro."

"By the way how is the Jewish American princess?"

"Sad. She misses me."

"Poor girl, can't believe she's not enjoying the break from your annoying ass. How are the little ones?"

"I will ignore that last comment. The babies are doing great. They may both be coming home sooner than we initially thought. Maybe in a few days when we get back home."

"Great news…now help me gets my shots together…I need to outscore your ass tonight."

"Never happen." I smile.

Tonight is the last game. We have made it all of the way through. Tonight is the night that a lot of the scouts will be out, I am actually pretty damn nervous. I don't normally get that way but, I need to play well. My family is counting on this. I mean, I am only a college sophomore so I have two more years but it would be nice to at least do some impressing. I just want to make my babies proud…all three of them…oh and my _ivory skinned, needs a tan, bitch of a friend_ too.

After tonight we will be here for two more days and that is only because of the awards ceremony that is being held late tomorrow. We will be flying home on the following afternoon. I am pretty much counting my seconds now until I get back home to Rachel and my kids. I can't help it. As badass as I am, I miss my family so much, my heart hurts.

"Santana, when does the game start?" Q comes running up with this big smile on her face.

"6, why, you got a meeting at the cemetery tonight with all of the other spirits."

"No fucker, Rachel wants to watch it on the TV and the listings aren't showing the time." She says glaring at me.

"Tell my hottie to tune in early so she can watch my fine ass jog onto the court." I smirk and then wink at Q.

"Will do, you conceded son of a bitch." She laughs and then starts to dial Rachel's cell phone number.

"Actually I'm a daughter you douche." She flips me off and then continues to talk to my girl.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, good luck tonight, asshole." She says holding her hands against the speaker.

When Q finishes with her call I get a chance to talk to my little beauty. She is not crying but I could tell that something was up.

"Rachel, you okay MI Amor?" My tone comes out worried.

"Yeah sweetheart, just very happy to see you tonight." She is so cheerful right now.

"You in the NICU babe?"

"Yeah, I brought the IPAD in with me so I could show your children how great of a basketball player you are. They are even wearing the tiny little Jersey's with your number on them that we found. They are incredibly big on them but the nurses said they look so cute. Check your phone after we talk Santana, I sent you a picture." I beam at the fact that I have another picture message of my family. She has been sending me pics every day of her and our babies.

"I can hear them crying are they okay?" Judging by the wailing in the background they are pretty upset.

"They are fine babe, they just want to eat again. I swear the only reason they want me to hold them is so they can eat. I think I might be getting a complex from that." She laughs and then after a couple of minutes I hear them both calm down.

"You gave them the boob didn't you?"

"I had too, you Lopez's don't stop until you get what you want."

"That's right babe, we all wants a piece of you."

"Well I want a big piece of you the next time I see you." I hear her voice lower and get a bit husky. She obviously is trying to be quiet so people around her don't hear.

"You gots it babe. Sweetheart I gotta go, they are about to announce the roster. I love you."

"I love you too Santana, we will see you soon." I smile and hear the line go silent.

If only that were the truth…I still have two days before I see there gorgeous faces. I checked my phone messages and retrieved the picture of Rachel and the kids. They looked to be sitting on some kind of bed or something…kind of strange. They must be letting Rachel sleep there since I have been gone. Anyway Rachel is wearing my Bruins sweatshirt of course and my babies are wearing my number. I couldn't help the tears that immediately welled up in my eyes. I am so proud. After a few minutes of starring at my family I put my phone away and gain my composure.

"You ready for tonight Lopez?"

"Yeah Coach, I think we got this one."

"That's my girl…now get out there and rack up those points."

We were allowed an hour of pre-game warm-ups before the rosters for both teams were announced. We are playing against the number 2 team Stanford. This should be a pretty good game. We barely won our last game against them. They are a pretty tough team.

At half time we were down by 10. This has been pretty intense, and I am really feeling the pressure. I can't believe they are double teaming me the way they are. I mean, yeah I'm getting my shots in because I have some pretty kickass spin out moves, but damn they are making me work. I have scored 23 points so far…I am going for an all-time high tonight.

By the end of the third quarter, I could really feel the aches and pains setting in. They are playing me hard. Trying to block my every attempt at a basket. Unsuccessfully of course, I mean damn I am Santana Fucking Lopez.

We finally took the lead in the game towards the end of the fourth quarter. There is only 2 minutes left in the game and we are only up by 4. It is pretty much anyone's game. I am standing at 48 points right now. Two more baskets and I hit and beat my scoring record. The game is winding down pretty quickly. Not a lot of fouls tonight. There is less than a minute now. I just sank a two pointer. The game is tied now with 34 seconds left in the game, and they have the ball. Time clock is winding down even more and they miss the shot. I catch the rebound and go barreling down the court. I can hear the crowd. They are cheering and chanting…

Lopez, Lopez, Lopez.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Before the end of the buzzard I dunk a shot in the basket and lead my team to victory. My boys come running at me and they lift me on their shoulders. I look around at the crowd, whistling and shouting out my name…it is such a great feeling. I can't believe our team is on top…

I look around the crowd some more.

My eyes catch Q, jumping up and down and then I see something strange…she is holding something really close to her with earmuffs on…what the hell…it's almost Summer…must be a new doll she bought for herself…her and her strange fascinations. I pan over to her left and my heart jumps out of my chest…I am so overcome with emotion that I almost faint…I see my Mami and Rachel's mom Shelby…and then on the right is her…and she is holding a similar item to what Q is holding.

I wriggle myself away from the guys and go running through the crowd to get to her…my love…my…

"OMG…Rachel?"

_**Author Notes…**_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…

I will post Chapter 15 tomorrow or the next day…

It is the continuation of this one…and explains everything.

Please _**Review**_….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"RACHEL!"

I can't believe what I am seeing right now. I run towards her and what looks to be BOTH of my children in hers and Q's arms.

How is this even possible?

I am getting closer. I practically have to push my way through the thousands of screaming and excited fans. I am firm but I try not to hurt anyone as I try to dodge all of the various people trying to get my attention. I can't stop. I have only three people on my mind right now and they are just a couple more arms lengths away.

I am finally there…she has on her signature Rachel Berry smile. She is crying and by the salty taste of my upper lip, I am doing the same. I look over at Q, she has my handsome baby boy. He is sleeping soundly with his blue pair of special infant noise reduction earmuffs on. In Rachel's arms is my beautiful little Princess, with her special earmuffs as well, except hers are pink.

I look back up in Rachel's eyes.

"How…what…when?" I can't get anything out. She chuckles at my incoherence of words.

"How about I explain all of that later and you just get your sexy ass lips over her and put them on mine." She hands Jordayn off to Shelby carefully.

Before I can get any closer to her she has her arms around my waist and she is pulling me into her hard. Our bodies crash together along with our lips. It's passionate and wanting, and everything that I have been needing these past 9 days without the loves of my life. We break only when there is a few clearings of throats. I look around and I am pretty sure by the looks on their faces that it had to be the moms and Q that broke us apart. I huff playfully because I could keep kissing her forever. I peck her lips again before I completely pull my lips away.

"I missed you and I love you so much Santana." Rachel says holding me close to her.

"Not as much as I have missed you. I love you too sweetheart." I tell her.

I look at Q and gesture for her to hand over my child…she playfully tries to deny me and then hands I Jadyn over. I then look over at Shelby and she places my little girl in my arms. It was the best feeling.

I look down. They are sound asleep. They are so tiny up against me. I can't even believe they are here right now…I never would have dreamed Rachel would even be here but having my children here with her is even more of a long stretched dream. I lean my head down and kiss them both softly. They move around in my arms a bit but they don't wake up.

"What do you think Santana?" I look up and it is my Mami that has stepped closer to me and has her arms wrapped around me now. I do my best to drown out the noise of everyone around me…none of the excitement has wilted yet.

"I don't even know what to say. How did you even manage this?" I am looking at Rachel.

"We will talk later, I promise…right now this is about you and how happy and proud I am of you right now."

I really want to get out of here. I mean I realize this is a big night for us and there is a trophy that will be showing up midcourt to be presented to my team here soon, but all I can think about right now is getting my family out of here for some alone time. Rachel squeezes my shoulder and smiles softly.

"Santana, we are not going anywhere baby. Go get your trophy." I carefully hand Jordayn over to Shelby and look at my Mami before I hand Jadyn off to her. Rachel looks a little sad that I didn't give one of our children to her. I instead grab a hold of her hand and pull her down to the court with me.

"I want you with me when we hoist up the championship trophy Rachel." She smiles as do I and we make our way down to the middle of the court.

After the trophy is presented, my teammates hoist me up on their shoulders. I was the leading scorer of the night and the team MVP. I even got a shiny new trophy. The big league wide awards ceremony is going to be held tomorrow and then the next morning we will be able to head back to LA.

After all of the excitement wore down Rachel and I joined the moms, our children and Q and made our way out to the parking lot. I chose to forgo the drinking and riding the bus trip in order to be with my family.

"Lopez, I'm going to hang with Puck and the boys tonight. The mom's said I could room with them in their hotel suite so that you and sexy there could have some alone time." I glare playfully at her over the nickname she has recently given my girl.

"Rachel, Santana would you like us to take the twins for the night to give you a chance to talk?" Rachel and I immediately make eye contact and I realize our answer is the same.

"No it's okay, I would really like them to be with us tonight…Santana hasn't seen them and this will be our first official night together." I smile big and watch as Shelby hands a key to Rachel.

"If you need anything you let us know." Shelby carefully hugs Rachel and I and kisses the babies. My mother returns the action and the two of them jump into a rental car.

"So what's the plan MI Amor?" I turn to Rachel and switch the baby to one arm so I can put my free one around Rachel and pull her close.

"Well I say we hop into the rental car and get our children settled so you and I can talk."

I let Rachel go and reach for her hand as we walk to the second rental car. We carefully place the babies in their car seats and Rachel drives us to the hotel that she rented for the night. The ride there was silent I was so overcome with emotion. I kept looking back just to make sure that my babies were really back there and this wasn't just a dream. I realized that it was in fact not a dream when they both started to scream out bloody murder in unison.

"It's okay babies. Mommy will feed you when we stop. I promise. I'm so sorry you are sad. Mommy will fix it. Santana will you get their binkies out of the pouch in the diaper bag please." She gestures to the bag by my feet. I pull out the sealed container that houses their prized little possessions and lean back to put them in their mouths. We discovered after they were taken off of their feeding tubes that they loved binkies. They quiet down immediately and start to close their eyes again.

I look over at Rachel. She has this gleam in her eyes. She is beautiful. I take my hand and place it on her thigh and give it a little squeeze. Her hand drops to mine and she laces our fingers together. I just love her so much.

We pulled up to a fairly nice hotel a few minutes later. Rachel grabbed the diaper bag and Jadyn, while I grabbed a hold of Jordayn and we walked inside. We got into an elevator and went a few floors up before Rachel led us out of there and to our room. When she opened the door I had to chuckle a bit. In the middle of the open space next to the king sized bed were the two bassinets with mobiles from our house. She obviously has been here long enough to set up for the babies to stay the night. After looking around I have to ask the obvious question.

"Rachel, how long have you been in town?" We both move to place the twins each in their own bassinet so Rachel can get ready to feed them.

"Just since yesterday afternoon baby. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." When we are both baby free I tug her shirt to pull her close to me.

"This is the best surprise ever, and I am not just talking about the twins." I smile and cup her cheeks bringing her lips to mine for the second time tonight. We are quickly broken apart when we hear one of our children start to cry…seconds later the second baby chimes in. We both smile and Rachel goes to sit on the bed to get ready. I scoop up our children and walk them towards the bed where Rachel is sitting with her torso now fully exposed.

"So beautiful." I tell her. She shyly smiles.

"Thank you." She says. Rachel's body, no longer has any baby weight left on it. She started some kind of baby weight booty camp and it melted away in a matter of weeks. She looked great pregnant but she looks amazing now. Her boobs are of course not the same, but I have no complaints. I don't see her weight when I look at her, I see her heart.

I walk to the side of the bed and tilt Jadyn towards her and she gets him settled. He turns his head and starts to suckle her nipple right away. I then wait for her signal and then settle Jordayn into the empty space that is reserved for her. She looks up wide eyed at Rachel and then latches on to a nipple as well.

"They are noisy eaters." Rachel exclaims.

I lean over and kiss the top of her head, and then start to walk away.

"Where are you going Santana?" She looks a little upset.

"Honey, I am just going to take a quick shower and change, I won't be long I promise. I am just really sweaty and gross."

"Please don't, can…u…" She bites her bottom lip. I walk over to the bed and kneel down and look up at her.

"Rachel, what is it?"

"It's just…can you not take a shower. I…I. was hoping we could do that together?" She looks down.

"If you are up for that, than sure sweetheart, I will just get into something a little more comfortable."

"Thank you Santana." I peck her lips and stand up and grab the bag that Rachel had in the hotel for me. This girl obviously had this planned out.

I come out of the bathroom a few minutes later in my boxers and my white cami. Rachel's eyes go directly to my chest. I smirk because yeah I know what she is thinking.

I move to the free side of the bed and carefully position myself so that I can lay my head on her thighs.

"I wish there was a way I could help you." Breastfeeding two babies actually looks pretty difficult to me. I am not so sure that I would be able to pull that off.

"How would you feel if I pumped a few times tomorrow, that way you could help me with the feedings. We could just switch off the babies. You know one gets me and the other gets you and the bottle."

"Would you really be okay with that?" She chuckles at my wide eyed look.

"Of course Santana." I get really excited and I start to kiss up her thigh a little bit. I hear her breath hitch and I stop. There is just something not right with the whole getting sexy while my girl is feeding our children.

"Not nice Santana. I have been needing you to touch me. I have missed you so much." She looks down and across the bed and gets a playful look on her face. I follow her eyes and…ohhh…I grab a pillow and put it over my growing erection.

"I feel the same way baby." We quietly laugh together.

"Santana can you burp Jadyn. I think he is done." I raise up and position myself against the headboard and take Jadyn from her arms. He burps right away and I just hold him close to my chest.

"So tell me how all of this became possible."

"Well my love, the doctor's released the babies three days ago. Jadyn is now 5lb 6 oz. and Jordayn is now 4lbz. 15 oz. Please…please don't be mad. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to bring them to you. I told the doctor's that I wanted to fly our babies to see you and they said there was no danger in that except for the fact that their little ears are so sensitive. They gave me these special earmuffs, or rather charged me 200.00 dollars apiece for them but I figured it was a small price to pay for us to get to you…."I cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips. When I pull away I look at her.

"First of all Rachel, I am not mad…I am completely happy. I stopped you baby because you are talking too fast and you need to calm down."

"Sorry sweetheart. I was just so worried that you would hate me for not telling you when they were released." She looks like she is going to burst into tears.  
"Rachel, I am not upset and I could never hate you. I am more bummed with the fact that I was not there to help you and spend their first night at home with the three of you." She smiles her award winning smile again.

"Baby, I felt the same way, which is why we stayed in our mother's hotel for the first night, before we hopped a plane and got here to you. I didn't want them to spend their first night at home without you." 

"You waited for me." I can feel the tears start to sting my eyes. I am beyond emotional at this point. I can't believe she would do that for me…well yes I can believe it, because she is amazing.

"Of course. I wanted our first night at home to be together…all of us…as a family." I lean up and kiss her again. There is so much that I missed about this…the number one thing…is the emotion that goes into every time our lips meet.

Rachel turns Jordayn towards her still bare chest and places her near her shoulder to burp her. She releases right away and then we notice that both of our little ones are out.

"They are full, so now they sleep…typical Lopez." I say quietly and she laughs.

We both carefully get up out of the bed and place them in their bassinets and place their little earmuffs on. Apparently Rachel was told by the doctor that the first week home at least these should be worn to help with the sensitivity of their ears. I don't understand…I just follow the rules. We then cover them up with their little blankets and we each place a soft kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Goodnight my beautiful children…Mami loves you." I tell them and Rachel comes up behind me and places her arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you so much Santana." I turn around so that we are face to face.

"I love you too Rachel." I pull her hands to mine and slowly walk her towards the bathroom. After a little discussion we agreed that a bath would be better than a shower, because we could listen out for our twins better if they were to cry. Rachel starts the water and throws in some of our coconut bath salt and then turns back to me.

"Will you undress me?" She asks so innocently. I cannot say no to that.

I slowly lift up her arms so that I can pull the tank top that she is wearing completely off. I throw it to the floor and trickle my hands slowly down the length of her arms and down further until both of my hands are now resting on her beautiful breasts. I drop my head and lean in to her body so that I can place articulated nips down her sternum as I palm her gorgeous mounds. Her nipples stiffen immediately and I can feel them poking into my palm.

"Oh God Santana…yes…" She quietly whimpers as she arches her torso into my hands.

"You feel so good Rachel." I knead and palm her hard nipples as I nip and suck the flesh around them. Her hands fly up to tangle in her hair and then back down and settle at the hem of my own shirt. I release her boobs when she struggles to get my shirt off. I help her out and pull it off myself and throw it with her clothes. I then quickly drop to my knees and unbutton her jeans with my mouth…I have developed this talent over the years when I found out just how much this turned her on the first time I did it. She bucks slightly. I take my hands and place them on either side of her hips to brace her.

"Fuck Santana…please." Rachel never curses…well unless I have her on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm that is.

I finally get the button released and use my teeth to draw down her zipper. I move my hands from her hips to the hem of her jeans and her underwear and I pull them down together and toss them into our ever growing pile of clothes, leaving me face to face with her beautiful freshly shaven pussy.

"You smell delicious Rachel." I tell her. Her hands move to my dark tresses and starts to stroke the top of my scalp.

I place a kiss near her center and use my hands to open her legs so that I can get a better look at her.

"You are so wet sweetheart."  
"It's…all…because…of…y…you…Santana. I need you inside…now…please" I want to taste, I can't wait any longer.

It has been over a week since I have been able to touch her and even longer since I have been buried inside of her. We haven't had full on penetration sex since a week after the babies were born. Rachel developed a little of an infection due to a rip that the doctor's didn't catch, and she was in a lot of pain. We should have waited longer than a week after they were born anyway but Rachel made the final call on that one. She knows her body better than I do.

Anyway she was told the day after I left that she was completely healed and could return to penetrative sexual activity. I of course, satisfied her in other ways during the time she was "out of commission" but I know what Rachel really likes and that includes a certain appearance by 'not so little Santana', inside of her.

She is already completely soaked at this point. I can see the stickiness of her cum on the insides of her thighs. Instead of teasing her any longer I want to give her what she is asking of me. I stand up and pull my boxers off and watch as my fully erect cock springs free. Rachel's hands drop quickly down to my shaft and start to stroke at a fast pace. I almost came right then and there.

"Rachel baby, I want you, but I want you to be sure you are ready." I give her the same talk I did when we had sex after the babies were born. I never want to hurt her or make her feel like she has to do something.

"Santana, please I want you so so much." She releases my cock and throws her arms around my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Her tongue darts straight into my mouth, tasting everything inside. My hands move to her hips and I guide her until she is flush with the wall in the bathroom. She gasps at the cold feel of the tile against her back.

"So sorry Rac…"She cuts me off by sucking on my tongue. I move my hands to the back of her thighs and push up. Knowing what I want she jumps and wraps her legs around my waist. My throbbing hard member is pressed in between us. I move one of my arms from around her waist and move it to position my cock into her sopping wet entrance.

"Oh God Santana…please fuck me." I kiss her lips and put the head of my cock just inside of her wet lips.

"Are you sure babe?" She smiles and that is all the answer I need.

I push Rachel farther into the tile wall so that I can have the use of both of my hands to satisfy her. I then move my cock around her wet lips to lubricate it, making sure that I bump into her hypertensive clit.

"Fuck Santana…that is not nice." Her legs move to try to close but are met with the resistance of my own body. She relaxes again when the intensity of my action wears off and she readies herself for my cock.

I ready myself as well and move my bulbous mushroom head around her entrance…then I…

"Fuck…no…no…no." Rachel quietly gasps out when the sound of one of our babies crying fills the room next to us.

I can't help but laugh out…because yeah this is obviously not the first time that this is going to happen. Rachel looks at me with a pout and I try my best to kiss is away.

"Not funny…I know I was going to cum really hard for you." With that she bites down on my shoulder particularly hard…which she knows gets me all weak in the knees, and she unwraps her legs from my waist.

We quickly move to put clothes on before we tend to our children. Rachel was the first one dressed and out there to take care of our upset child. I finish not long after her and stop at the door when I see her cradling Jordayn and talking to her…the baby of course can't hear her through the earmuffs…which was a good thing.

"We are going to have to talk about your timing my precious little diva. Mommy was really close to having her world rocked by your gorgeous Mami, but no you think you need to have mommy's boob again." She is smiling the whole time she is talking to her. I couldn't help the little laugh that escapes.

Rachel looks up and her smile turns to me. She mouths an I love you and my heart melts.

Right here in this moment…everything is perfect…even if I have an almost 9 inch tent straining my boxers…oh well…

Life Is Great.

_**Author Notes…**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I thought about ending the story here...I have not quite decided yet.

What do you think?

Thanks as always for reading and following…it means a lot.

_**Please Review…any suggestion….ideas for this story…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Welcome Home Jordayn and Jadyn**_

A beautifully painted sign bearing these simple words grace the front porch of our home. I can tell that Q did it for us because of course she wrote her name on it…the girl won't even think of letting anyone else get credit for anything that she has done.

Rachel and I just sit in the car for a moment taking in the sight of our home again. I haven't been through those doors in two weeks, for Rachel it has been almost a week. I look over at her she is facing forward with a big smile on her face, and tears streaming. I clutch her hand and squeeze it gently. She looks at me and throws her arms around me.

"I can't believe this Santana. They are finally home." Our babies have been out of the hospital for a week now but this is the first time that we will be bringing our children into our home. Rachel was adamant about us bringing them here together, my heart swelled when she told me that.

"Let's bring them inside Rachel." I tell her and she releases her tight grip on me. She smiles again and I tell her to wait and not get out yet. I quickly open my door but close it quietly because our babies are sleeping. I then run around to Rachel's door and open it for her. I reach my hand out for her and pull her out of the car and into me. I hug her tightly.

"I love you so much baby." She tells me and yeah…I know.

"I love you too baby." We pull apart again and each of us take a passenger door and free our children from the car.

Once inside we look around, Q must have straightened things up…nothing is out of place. We walk to the nursery that Rachel and I still had yet to finish completely. To our surprise though, everything looked perfect. Their initials were painted and placed on the door just the way we talked about it and their changing tables and cribs were exactly where we wanted them. Even their beds were made.

"Remind me to thank Q. This looks perfect." I tell Rachel as my eyes pan around the nursery.

"Yeah she came home yesterday because she said she wanted to surprise us by finishing everything up so we wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"She did a great job. Where is our friendly ghost anyway?" I ask jokingly.

"She is staying with Derek tonight to give us at least our first night alone."

I smile because as much as Q and I banter back and forth, she really is the most thoughtful person I have ever met…besides my Rachel of course.

"Rachel what do you say we get our little ones bathed, fed and ready for bed…it is already late sweetheart and I know we should probably come up with some sort of a schedule for them."

"I think that sounds great…and maybe we can make a little time for you and me as well." She smacks my ass and then starts to take Jadyn out of his carrier. I smile at her and then start to take Jordayn out of her carrier as well.

"Babe can you hold the babies and I will go get their bath tubs ready?" I nod and Rachel hands Jadyn over to me. I hold them both close and move to sit down on the couch. This stirs both of them awake and I swear they are acting like I pinched them because they are now screaming bloody murder.

Rachel comes running in and then just stops taking in the site of me standing up and then swaying with our twins. Rachel walks up slowly and places her arms around me and begins to sway with us and then starts to sing. They calm instantly and then their eyes scan back and forth between the two of us.

"They love their mommy's singing I see." I tell her as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I had a little practice when I used to be in Glee." She smiles and then takes Jordayn from me so we can go to the bathroom and get them cleaned up.

After getting the twins bathed, dried off and dressed I took them so that Rachel could go and get settled on the bed and get ready to breastfeed one of them. Since Jordayn had the last feeding from Rachel I chose to bottle feed her and Jadyn would get Rachel.

"You ready baby." I ask her when she appears to be done getting settled.

"Yeah I think so, here is Jordayn's bottle." She hands over the bottle filled with her breast milk that she just recently pumped and then adjusts her nightgown a bit more to expose her beautiful breasts. I can't help but get worked up at the sight of her. I just smile and hand Jadyn over to her and then Jordayn and I move to the opposite side of the bed and settle in next to my other two loves.

"This is really great isn't it?" Rachel says as she strokes Jadyn curly black hair.

"Yeah it really is." I say looking down at my beautiful baby girl. She is just staring up at me with her big brown eyes that look just like Rachel's. I am in a lot of trouble when she gets older and asks me for things. I think it may be too hard to tell her no.

After our babies were fed and burped we held them for a while just taking in the fact that they were finally home. It's hard to fathom the fact that they will be hitting three months old soon and they are finally going to spend a night in their own bed. When we look amongst our little ones and see that they have passed out we decide it's time for them to test out the cribs that have been waiting patiently for them to be filled.

We slowly get up so that we don't disturb our sleeping bundles and walk quietly to their room which is just the next room over. Rachel and I kissed them both goodnight and then laid them down in their bed and covered them up.

"Good night Princess." We whispered to Jordayn.

"Good night handsome boy." We whispered to Jadyn.

We then turned on their mobiles and the baby monitor and quietly exited their nursery.

When we made it back to our bedroom Rachel made her way to the bathroom while I relieved myself of everything besides my boxers and my sports bra. I then made my way to my side of the bed and propped myself up on the pillows and waited for Rachel to come out. My eyes went wide when the bathroom door opened up and she stood there just looking at me.

"Damn baby." Was all I could get out as I stared at my beautiful girl? She was clad in my favorite bedroom attire for her…nothing.

"You like." She smirks as she saunters over and slides in to her side of the bed.

"I love." I tell her as I pull her closer to me. She does me one better though and swings a leg over my waist so that she is now straddling me. My lower half immediately responds, which puts a big smile on her face.

"I don't think you got the dress code memo babe." She teases and she tries to make quick work of my sports bra.

"God I want you." She says breathlessly as her hands go straight to my now aching breasts.

Her hips are starting a rocking motion which is making me really hard. I am moaning at the feeling of her center so close to me.

"Fuck Rachel, I want to bury myself inside of you." With that I flip her over and wiggle myself out of my boxers, springing my fully erect cock free of it confines.

"Aahhh Santana please, I need you." She moans out.

I take my hand and snake it down her body to see just how ready she is for me. When my fingers get to her folds I am surprised with just how wet she is already.

"Your soaked Rachel." I tell her as I run my fingers up and down her already swollen lips.

"Please Santana…I…want…" She pants out and is unable to finish her sentence.

"I got you baby, I'll take care of you." I tell her as I pull my fingers away and grip my cock to line it up to her sopping wet entrance.

I move my cock up and down her folds to lubricate it with her juices.

"Oh my god Santana…please…I…can't…" She is getting impatient. She has been wanting this connection as long as I have…and I can't wait either.

But it seems we are going to have too. As soon as I move to thrust my full 8 ½ inches into her the babies bring us back to reality with their cries.

" .no…not again." Rachel cries out in frustration…she is actually laughing and crying at the same time.

I laugh myself and move to get off of her. She pulls me down to her and gives me a kiss.

"I'll get check on them." I tell her and then I get off the bed throw on some clothes and move to tend to our children.

When I get into the nursery both of the babies are crying, so I pick them both up and settle in the rocker to get them to calm down. After a couple of minutes Rachel makes her way in as well. She takes Jordayn from my right arm and moves to sit in the oversized rocker with us. I hold them all tight as I rock my family and think about the things in my life that have led me to this moment.

As I look at the faces of my beautiful daughter and my handsome son, I know that there is only one thing that would make everything complete…finally marrying their gorgeous mother…

And maybe an uninterrupted love making session with her as well…

_**Author Notes. **_

I am so sorry for the delayed updates…I will have them up sooner now.

I have been so busy lately and my stories had to take the back burner.

But I am back now and I am looking at updating twice a week.

Please enter in any suggestions you have for this story...

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jordayn and Jadyn are officially 4 months old today. It is amazing to me how much they have progressed so far already. They are now babbling and holding their tiny little heads up. I just really can't believe it. They started out these tiny helpless little people on breathing machines and feeding tubes to our now happy, bouncing babies. They had their checkup yesterday and Jordayn is 9lbs 2 oz. while Jadyn weighed in at 9lbs 8 oz. Their pediatrician is very happy with the way they have progressed and has discussed with Santana and I that he doesn't expect them to have too many developmental delays. He said they may crawl or walk late but other than that they are perfectly healthy children. Thank goodness. I always get so worried when we take them to their checkups, especially when they get their shots. Santana always has to hold them and I have to leave the room because I start bawling like the babies. Santana is always so brave though but I can tell it gets to her too, if the fact she is wiping her eyes when she brings them out of the room has anything to do about it.

"I just have bad allergies Rachel. It's no big deal."

"Yeah okay babe. Just allergies." I secretly laugh at her every time, but inside I am so grateful. I could never ask for anyone better than her.

Santana and I start back to school in a couple of weeks. We still have no idea how we want to work this out. We have both talked about taking the bulk of our courses online and then taking the ones that weren't offered online, on campus but there have been no decisions made. I have even talked about maybe taking a year off and then going back when the twins are a little older but Santana thinks that it should not only be me making the sacrifices for our children. She offered to do the same but I told her that is not an option at all for her. She could miss out on so much when it comes to basketball and her chances of being scouted. I will not let her miss out.

"Rachel please hear me out here. I don't think it is right for you to be the only one to take time off of school to be with our children. I think that should be a decision that we both make. We brought them into this world together. We should make sacrifices for them together." She really is the most thoughtful person I have ever known.

"Sweetheart I understand what you are saying and baby I love you to the moon and back for wanting everything to be equal, but Santana you could really lose out if you take the year off. There were scouts and coaches from other teams watching you in the finals last year and if you don't go this year you could really miss your chance."

"Baby, none of that matters when it comes to you and our children. You three are what matters to me."

"And Santana, you are what matters to us. You and your dreams. I won't let you put those on hold. We will be here for you, and besides we haven't even made any real decisions yet."

"You are right."

We have been talking more and more about it the last couple of days and we still cannot figure out the best way to solve this. We found out that UCLA has a terrific on campus daycare but Santana and I are both not too big on someone other than us and family taking care of our kids, especially when they are so small still.

Quinn has even offered to take a year off to stay home with them. As grateful as we were for her offer, we couldn't possibly let her put her life on hold for us. She said that it would keep her mind off of other things and she loves being around them anyway so that is just another plus.

Quinn and Derek broke it off about a week ago when he started to get a little possessive. He didn't like the banter that occurs between Santana and Quinnie. He said that the two were clearly in love with each other and they needed to "fuck their feelings out." I was pretty appalled when I heard this. Their "harmless" banter never bothers me. It has been going on since the day that I met Santana. And in any case I am the one that Quinn likes apparently…not Santana. Or so that is what Santana and her joke about all of the time. It is what it is, but I only have eyes for my dark haired Latina.

"Rachel have you seen my black Chuck Taylors?"

"Yes Santana, they are in the closet on the top shelf where you left them last."

She is always losing things. Tonight is mine and Santana's first date night since having our babies. Quinn gave us no choice. She said she was stealing the children for the night and kicking us out of the house. I am sad to leave them but so excited to have some alone time with Santana. We have yet to complete a full love making session since we brought them home. I am hoping to change that tonight. I miss the feel of her skin on mine so much.

"Thanks babe." Santana says holding on to her shoes.

"That's why I am here Santana, to find your stuff when you lose it." I chuckle and she smirks.

It is a rare occasion that Santana and I get a chance to dress up anymore, so I can tell by what she is wearing that tonight really means a lot to her. She is wearing her black slacks, her red button up silk shirt. My favorite I might add and of course her favorite dress shoes. She is wearing her hair down which I have to say really adds to her already extremely sexy body. I can feel my insides get warm just from looking at her. She knows it too.

"You think I look hot." Santana walks over and places her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her.

"No, I know you are hot." I smile before I place my arms around her neck and bring her down slowly so that our lips can meet. If only she knew what this simple little gesture was doing to my body already.

"Ewww Rachel, get your lips off her, you could do so much better." Quinn says as she walks in holding Jadyn and Jordayn.

"Can it Q. Rachel likes what I have going on." Santana says with a smirk.

"That's right." I say turning Santana's face back towards mine.

"Well Rachel if you ever get bored with the Latin Lassie there you can always try a little Butter Cream." Quinn says with a laugh.

"Hey watch what you say in front of our babies." Santana says teasingly.

I pull her back to me again and cup her cheeks and smile.

"I could never get bored of all of this." I take her lips in mine again. Santana then pulls away and smacks my ass.

"Come here my little Princessa." Santana turns and holds her hands out to take Jordayn and I take Jadyn to give them their kisses and hugs and to tell them goodnight.

Santana has tonight all planned out and I am not too sure when we will be home so I want to make sure that we give them their loves before we go.

We then switch babies.

"Hey bitches where's mine?" Quinn says with a pout.

"Q, you did not just call Rachel a bitch." Santana says acting mad. I playfully push Santana aside and then give her a nod. I give Quinn a nice friendly kiss on the cheek and a hug and step aside for Santana.

"Come here my pasty little see through blonde." Santana then pulls her in and plants a big wet kiss on her lips. I could not contain my laughter, as I carefully held our twins.

"Now I have to go and scrub my face…thanks S…thanks a lot." Quinn uses her sleeves to wash off her face and then holds her hands out for the babies.

Santana and I kiss and hug them one more time before we head out of the door.

"You ready to have some alone time babe?" Santana says as she holds her hand out for mine.

"I've been ready baby."

Time to get this night started.

_**Author Notes. **_

So sorry for such a long delay.

It is so awesome to me that there are new followers to this story every day. I have a few chapters written ahead I just hope that you all continue to enjoy this story.

Pezberry sexy time inevitable in the next chapter FINALLY…I am sure they are happy as well…it has been a long dry spell for these two love birds.

Please submit any ideas that you may have for this story…it helps me in writing what you would all like to read…

Thanks again all…

_**Please REVIEW**_


End file.
